Volver al comienzo
by Yuukimaru-chan
Summary: La esperanza se ha acabado, y como le había encomendado Dumbledore, Hermione utiliza su giratiempos. Lo que no sabía Dumbledore era que ella iba a viajar con dos personas más: Remus y Tonks. Los tres tendrán que dedicarse a salvar al mundo mágico, comenzando el dos de agosto de 1942. Un Riddle hormonal, unos profesores algo excéntricos y una persona nueva en sus vidas. TR/HG/AD.
1. De la perdición al pasado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego y me inventó un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Al final del capítulo hay aclaraciones de por qué elimine esta historia.

.

Se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego tragándose todo a su paso, muy cerca de ellos. Hermione Granger se encontraba sentada en un suelo cubierto de cenizas, ante la atenta mirada de una metamorfomaga y un licántropo, que estaban en la misma posición que ella. Los tres en silencio, ya suponiendo lo que les iba a suceder a cada uno. Tonks tomó la palabra, intentando disminuir un poco la tensión del momento.

"Hemos llegado lejos, ¿por qué tener esta cara de perros abandonados?"

Silencio. Solo se podía escuchar eso dentro de esa habitación, en el Ministerio de Magia, que muy fácilmente era tomado por mortífagos. Mientras que ellos estaban ahí sentados, sin esperanza alguna.

"Tonks, Remus, hay algo que tenemos que hacer" habló por primera vez Hermione, mirándolos a los dos. Ese era el momento que su antiguo director había dicho, "_cuando no haya más esperanza" _recordó.

Tomó de una pequeña bolsa de viaje un objeto que muchas veces había utilizado, algo que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, de sus amigos y de su familia. No sabía cuando había dejado de sentir ese dolor agudo en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en ellos, pero tampoco le importaba. Era mejor así.

"¿Eso es un giratiempos, Hermione?" preguntó Remus, antes de tomar el artefacto en sus manos, inspeccionándolo "Es algo extraño a todos lo que he visto."

El estruendo de los escombros retumbó en una de las salas contiguas, haciendo que Hermione le arrebatara cuidadosamente el giratiempos y se incorporara rápido, seguida por sus dos compañeros. Los tres reconocían que esas bombardas pronto los alcanzarían, y que algún Avada les podría quitar la vida. Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"El Profesor Dumbledore y yo lo retocamos un poco. Esto será nuestra salvación, o se mueren o nos vamos de aquí."

No tenían tiempo para indirectas, que a pesar de estar dichas con algo de carisma, siempre eran duras. O al menos, todas las que se referían a "Muerte" y "Salvar vidas". El temblor en la mano al ver al enemigo había amainado hasta el punto de lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables sin reparos. Todo se había convertido en una guerra por sobrevivir, una guerra que Voldemort ganaría indudablemente si alguien no hacía nada para evitarlo.

La pequeña risa de Tonks la sacó de su cavilaciones, mientras ella le dirigía una mirada de confianza y la tomaba por un hombro, al igual que Remus.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado los tres, la chica seguía con su espíritu indomable sin dejar que nada la derribase. Claro que había sufrido mucho las pérdidas, los amigos y los compañeros, pero nunca se la veía decaída, no tanto como a ellos. Siempre mantenía la fe, era el pilar que sostenía al grupo de seguir con esa travesía, la que aportaba esperanzas de triunfar cuando ya no había nada por lo que luchar. Nymphadora Tonks, metamorfomaga temperamental, pero la mejor amiga de Hermione y la esposa de Remus Lupin. Algo torpe, divertida y sincera. Pero sin duda, una gran, gran persona.

La castaña movió la cabeza rápidamente, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No en ese momento.

Se apresuró para utilizar el giratiempos. Se colocó la pequeña pero larga cadena de oro en el cuello, con cuidado de que no estuviese muy tirante, con mucho esfuerzo cabían los tres. Manipuló con maestría aquellas pequeñas palancas y tuercas extras, recordando los movimientos que tenía que hacer. No se iba a equivocar, eso lo sabía desde hacia tiempo, pero los nervios no la dejaban. Era más complicado de emplear que uno normal, tenía más más artefactos rodeando al reloj de arena central. Más complejo, pero más poderoso y efectivo que uno ordinario.

Su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse, una señal de que ya había comenzado el proceso. Sostuvo el reloj entre sus manos y observó su entorno. Veía distintos tonos de color verde: estaban cambiando de localización.

Uno de los efectos que podía lograr el reloj era el de transportarse a otro lugar: era tan simple como hacer una desaparición. Recordó que después de haber logrado que el giratiempos normal avanzase unas décadas, habían ido por más. Claramente habían perfeccionado también para que el traslado fuera más seguro; en un viaje ella se había roto el brazo derecho con una rama, y a penas había viajado con su profesor unas dos décadas. Había que aplicar Aritmancia avanzada para cambiar de localización. No era estrictamente necesario el trasladarse a otro lugar, ya que también se podía permanecer en la misma zona en la que se había utilizado el giratiempos.

Pero solo habían estado un par de minutos, que eran para curar su brazo. Luego se habían ido. Dumbledore había creado un hechizo para "volver al futuro".

Los sonidos que escuchaban a su alrededor eran cosas ininteligibles, estaban en un bosque. Sin soltar el hombro de la chica, los dos magos miraban desconcertados su alrededor. La vista se les nublaba cada vez más hasta convertirse en un borrón negro: era como experimentar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No habían viajado nunca en el tiempo, a pesar de que sabían de la existencia de un giratiempo en el bolso de la chica.

Mientras, Hermione estaba igual de confusa que ellos. Las imágenes pasaban demasiado rápido, más de lo normal. Estaba segura de que deberían estar viajando mucho tiempo atrás, pero, ¿_cuánto_?

Un reloj, normalmente, solo podría retroceder un par de horas, y como máximo, un par de días. Todo dependía de la cantidad de magia se aportara, para así viajar más o menos tiempo. Pero el máximo, aún así, eran uno o dos días. En cambio, el reloj que habían reformado" Albus y ella, era algo distinto. Se le podía aplicar la magia que uno quisiese, para así poder retroceder diferentes distancias. Los primeros meses de su experimento podían hacer retroceder el tiempo en un par de años. Cada vez era más difícil lograr que el giratiempo funcionase a más medida, pero era posible. Un trabajo arduo, pero posible.

Y así fue como ambos crearon un giratiempo capaz de retroceder décadas en el tiempo. La magia la había aportado Dumbledore, era algo que concernía mucho riesgo y ella seguía siendo una estudiante. Nadie más sabía acerca de aquello, era un secreto de dos. De un director y de una alumna que pudieron lograr lo casi-imposible. Si el Ministerio se llegaba a enterar de eso, entrarían en una buena, otra razón más por la cual no podía proporcionar su magia. Si descubrían el reloj, el único culpable sería Dumbledore -a su pesar-.

Pero su profesor se lo había entregado a ella para que lo guardara y esperase ese momento para utilizarlo. Manga de palurdos que eran los de la pandilla de Umbridge, en aquella época no habían avanzado mucho en el proyecto, aunque lo estaban finalizando.

Las imágenes que los rodeaban se fueron difuminando cada vez más, hasta llegar a un lugar en donde no había algo más que oscuridad.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos, anticipando la caída. Segundos después, Tonks aplastaba a Remus, el cual hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

Ya no estaban en los departamentos del Ministerio, estaban a las afueras de Hogwarts, en el Lago Negro, rodeados de toda la arboleda de Bosque Prohibido, que parecía más imponente que nunca.

"Auch"la metamorfomaga se separó de Remus, quien también se reincorporaba "Eso ha sido doloroso. ¿Cuándo lo repetiremos?"

Estando los tres sentados en el césped, se observaron. Tonks podía jurar que nunca había tenido tanto calor en su vida, ¿sería un efecto secundario del viaje?

"Tengo la remota idea, Hermione, de que no sabes en qué año estamos."

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado. No, no sabía en qué día ni año estaban, pero seguro era hace un par de años. Cuando había una relativa paz. Negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en sus dos brazos para inclinarse hacia atrás. Había un lindo pájaro en una rama cercana.

"Y, he de suponer" prosiguió "Que Albus es el cerebro de todo esto, ¿verdad?"

Con un simple "aha" confuso, le hizo una seña a Tonks, quien le arrojó la mochila que habían usado anteriormente.

"Bueno" contó ella "Ahora no hay de qué preocuparnos. Ya han sido demasiadas experiencias por hoy." Guardó el giratiempos dentro de una pequeña cajita. La cadena se había roto, pero eso no importaba. Ahora no era nada mas que un recuerdo inutilizable.

.

"Aún recuerdo los BOOM de las explosiones" contaba Tonks a unos niños de la posada, amontonados alrededor de la chica "Todos ellos nos lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables, con suerte lográbamos esquivar alguna".

En otro rincón del lugar estaban Remus y Hermione, observando a Tonks contar sus anécdotas. Desde hacia rato que lo estaba haciendo, debía de gustarle estar con niños. Hermione, mirando de reojo a Remus, se preguntó cuándo pensaban tener niños. Le gustaría convivir con un pequeño Remus, o una pequeña Tonks. Sería el único niño que vería y que considerase su familia. O al menos en mucho tiempo.

La posada en la que se encontraban era una de las más concurridas del anterior Hogsmade. Era un tipo de versión del Caldero Chorreante, solo que con nombre distinto. "Little Town". El nombre hacía referencia a la estructura del lugar, que estaba ampliado mágicamente. Le recordó a Hogwarts, ya que en el ambiente prosperaban los colores de las cuatro casas: rojo, azul, amarillo y verde.

"Cuando sacaste el giratiempos, supe que Albus estaba involucrado en esto"

Hermione observó a Remus, que todavía estaba mirando a Tonks. Volvió su vista hacia la castaña y tomó un sorbo de su café, ella lo imitó.

"Siempre evitabas el tema cuando te preguntábamos acerca de tu relación con Dumbledore. Te ponías triste." Observó de nuevo a su esposa, quien alzaba las manos hacia el cielo mientras los niños exhalaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Sonrió y volvió a hablar. "Has cambiado, Hermione. Tonks y yo estamos viejos para esas cosas, pero cuando empezó todo esto tu eras una adolescente. Y ahora, solo..."

Hermione tenía en ceño fruncido. Lo aligeró. ¿Por qué se molestaba, si lo que estaba diciendo no eran más que verdades?

"Lo sé. -Mírame-. Aún así, sigo siendo Hermione de carne y hueso" Le sonrió con dulzura mientras bostezaba "Pero ahora, necesito descanso".

Se levantó de la mesa y dirigió su vista hacia donde estaban los niños amontonados "Procura hacerla dormir. Lo necesita. Tu también duerme." se acordó de algo "Ah, si necesitas poción para dormir, la posada invita. Me han dado una de regalo."

Remus la observó dirigirse hacia la escalera, subiendo los escalones lentamente. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a suceder. Había ojeado un diario del Profeta al entrar a la posada, estaban en 2 de agosto de 1942. Había ojeado un par de páginas sin que Hermione ni Tonks se dieran cuenta, necesitaba pensar solo.

Estaban en plena segunda guerra mundial. Nunca le habían interesado mucho los muggles, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que estaban en pleno seno de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y, además de eso, Grindelwald también estaba en ascenso en el mundo mágico. ¿Por qué Dumbledore quería enviarlos a esa época, cuando en realidad había riesgos de cambiar la historia para mal?

Le pidió a a la empleada que le sirviera mas café. Observó a Tonks nuevamente.

Albus los había enviado al pasado, para remediar algunos hechos del futuro. Y aquellos hechos del futuro concernían a Lord Voldemort. Entonces, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaban allí para que Lord Voldemort no se convirtiera en Lord Voldemort. ¿Evitar que naciera, entonces? No. Si su memoria no le fallaba, en su época tenía setenta y tantos con apariencia de serpiente. 90, 80, 70, 60, 50, 40, 30, 20... Lord Voldemort había nacido alrededor de los veinte.

El Heredero de Slytherin había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos por primera vez en 1942. Tom Riddle, si no se equivocaba, era el nombre real de Voldemort.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, no le pintaba nada bien aquella situación. Pero preferiría eso antes que estar a punto de morir.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Has estado mirando a una mujer todo el rato" se rió "Creo que la asustaste" señaló a una señora que subía rápido las escaleras, junto a su retoño de a penas cinco años.

"Estaba..." No. No era necesario darle más preocupaciones a su esposa. Al día siguiente se sacaría todas las dudas, mientras, tenía que esperar. Agradecía a Hermione la información sobre las pociones para dormir. La necesitaría. "¿Me acompañas a pedir una poción para dormir?"

"¿Son gratis?"

.

Rodó en su cama por décima quinta vez. Giró la almohada para que la parte más fría diera con su cabeza. Eran las once la mañana, no pensaba levantarse. Era un día para descansar.

Bostezó y se frotó los ojos. Se había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños, y le había hecho un gran efecto.

Se sentó como indio y se desperezó como un gato. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, no sin anteriormente haber sacado el cepillo de su mochila. Al mirarse al espejo supo que necesitaba peinarse, que debía peinarse. Puso pasta dental en el cepillo. ¿Por qué su pelo era así? Siempre había sido... eh... rizado. Y esponjoso. Diferente al de los demás. ¡Siempre parecía sucio! Comenzó a cepillarse. Su pelo era suave, pero por su aspecto no lo parecía. Dejó el cepillo a un lado e hizo algunas gárgaras. Las personas que tocaron su pelo lo sabían. Las personas más cercanas a ella tenían ese "privilegio". Escupió. ¿Quién querría tocar ese pelo, si tenía aspecto sucio?

Se lavó la cara y se secó con la toalla. Era mejor apurarse.

.

"_Srta. Granger, si algún día usted llega a utilizar el giratiempos, lea esta carta" le entregó un bonito sobre blanco rodeado de un listón rojo y dorado. De verdad que el señor era fanático de Gryffindor "Cuando haya viajado podrá abrirla. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico radican entorno a lo que sucederá con estos cambios. No tema, cuando esté allí, cambiar el pasado. Intente hacer lo mejor que pueda para un mejor futuro, muchas personas podrían ser salvadas." _

"En realidad, tu deberías haber venido al pasado. Sola" dijo Tonks. Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Eso no significa que no los necesito. Si hubiera viajado sola, sería todo más complicado. Los necesito a ambos."

Tonks le guiñó el ojo y Remus simplemente sonrió.

"Así que desde tu tercer año comenzaste con esto de los giratiempos. No me extraña, recuerdo que Harry en ocasiones me contaba que tenías materias en el mismo horario. Weasley decía que aparecías de repente" rió amargamente por sus compañeros caídos "Pero todavía no puedo creer que Dumbledore te haya permitido hacer esto, aún con su ayuda. Era muy arriesgado."

"Yo digo que, sin ese giratiempos, nosotros estaríamos muertos. Mírale el lado positivo, Remus, estamos en plena guerra, muggle y mágica. Aún así, es mejor que nuestro futuro." Al ver la mirada de Hermione, contestó "El Profeta."

Hermione tomó el diario mágico y comenzó a pasar páginas. 2 de agosto de 1942. Segunda Guerra Mundial, Grindelwald.

-¿Esta no es la época del mini-Lord Voldemort, Herms?

Remus observó a Hermione y a Tonks. Los pensamientos de las dos iban por el mismo rumbo.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, que increíblemente, no se le enredo. ¿Qué quería Dumbledore que hicieran con un Tom Riddle?

No quería pensar más. Con rapidez abrió rompió la carta y desdobló el papel de adentro.

_Querida srta. Granger;_

_Confío en que usted está leyendo esta carta el el momento en que le encomendé, y espero que sea así, para que no involucre una decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle._

"No puedo creerlo" se rió Tonks "Decisión contraria a los acontecimientos que procederé a informarle. Ya te está diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, Hermione."

_Usted está ahora mismo, y supongo que se ha dado cuenta, a las afueras de Hogwarts. En el año 1942, para ser exactos, 2 de agosto. __Entre ese y los próximos años sucederán varias cosas que usted debería saber, y que supongo que sabrá._

_Está en la época de Voldemort, quien este mismo año comenzará su cuarto curso._

_Srta. Granger, quizá le esté exigiendo mucho con lo que le voy a pedir _(exigir, voz de fondo)_, pero espero que comprenda. Usted es la persona indicada para este tipo de tarea, sabe soportar los problemas que se le presentan sin entrar en pánico, siempre con la mente fría. Espero que este sea uno de esos casos._

"No sabía que utilizaría el truco de halagar."

_Tendrá que inscribirse en Hogwarts, para formar parte del alumnado nuevamente. Quiero pensar que usted tendrá que aclimatarse a todo lo que ocurrirá el año siguiente. Verá cómo era en realidad Voldemort en aquellos tiempos, para así saber actuar correctamente a debido tiempo. _

_¿Recuerda el hechizo que le enseñé de rejuvenecimiento? _

_Sería útil que lo empleara en este momento, y que vuelva a tener la misma edad que tuvo en su cuarto año, así no causará sospechas en los profesores y en el joven Tom. _(¡Mini-Lord Voldemort!)

_Tendrá que llamar su atención, y así hacer que él se interese en usted.  
_

_En su cuarto año, como sabrá, Voldemort abrirá la Cámara de los Secretos, y así asesinará a una alumna, para luego crear el primer Horrocrux, su diario._

_El segundo Horrocrux lo conseguirá el verano siguiente. El anillo de los Gaunt, sé que sabrá de lo que hablo. _

_Es mucho pedir, Srta. Granger, pero usted es la salvación del mundo mágico. Haga lo imposible para que Tom no se convierta en lo que fue en nuestro tiempo, y como le he dicho el día que le entregué esta misma carta, no tema en cambiar el futuro. Cámbielo todo lo que usted pueda, siempre para mejor. _

_Le recomiendo que no le cuente al Dumbledore de ese tiempo todo lo que sabe, por precaución._

_Sin más, gracias por todos los favores que le ha hecho a este vejestorio._

_Honestamente,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

¿Dumbledore le pedía a ella evitar que Voldemort creara sus Horrocrux?

Se sabía en todo el mundo mágico que Albus Dumbledore era uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Y las decisiones que tomaba siempre eran correctas, o las más semejantes a eso. Y esta carta no podría ser la excepción.

Aunque le pareciese imposible relacionarse con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sin enviarle una imperdonable. Tenía que hacerlo, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿quería?

"Hay que idear algún plan para que nosotros podamos estar cerca de ti, Herms." propuso Tonks "Pasarán la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. Tenemos que entrar."

"No es tan fácil, Nymphadora" Tonks no lo observó furiosa. Era como tratar a un niño: había que repetirles todo setecientas cuarenta y dos veces. Pero no, Remus no tenía remedio. "Los puestos en Hogwarts se dan muy de vez en cuando. Hacen entrevistas cuando un profesor se retira, y no toman a cualquiera. No con Dumbledore allí."

"Primero tienen que conseguirse un trabajo, dudo que consigan algo en Hogwarts. La profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se retirará en un par de años. Si no es en Hogwarts, no lo sé."

Desactivo sus pensamientos. Apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa y comenzó a girar la cuchara de su café, ya frío. No se había dado cuenta cuándo había comenzado a llover, pero debía de haber empezado hacia poco. Le hubiera gustado ver a Tonks de profesora. Como también le habría gustado ver a Remus de profesor: todavía recordaba su tercer año. Había obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas" en DCAO. Se había decepcionado un poco, pero lo había pensado. Era el único profesor que habían tenido que enseñase bien esa materia. Observó a los dos esposos. Le gustaría verlos en una clase juntos. Sonrió.

"¿Y si se inscriben juntos?" la observaron, por lo que ella aclaró. "Digo, una ganga. ¿Dos por uno?"

Al parecer eso motivó a los dos. Remus había dicho que así quizá los aceptasen sin hacer mucho hincapié en temas de los que preferían no hablar. Después de todo, Hogwarts seguía siendo una escuela con muchos gastos. Si había que pagar menos, mucho mejor.

Tonks observó a Hermione, quien platicaba desde su extraña posición con Remus. Luego lo observó a él. Desde hacia tiempo que eran una familia, pequeña pero feliz.

Pensó. Ella no hubiera conocido a Hermione si no fuera por Remus, o por la Orden. La Orden la había creado Albus Dumbledore, con el fin de averiguar y detener los planes de Lord Voldemort. Comenzó a jugar con su pelo, mientras se reía de algo que había dicho Remus. Sin Voldemort no hubiera podido conocer a Hermione, y a muchas personas más. Porque originalmente, los unía el vínculo de vencer a los mortífagos. En la Orden eran aliados con distintos grados de afecto.

Tom Riddle llevaba consigo muchas cosas malas. Pero también podía crear lazos entre la gente, indirectamente, pero lo hacía.

¿Acaso un ser maligno podía crear tristeza y felicidad?

.

Dejó las bolsas de las compras en su habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, emocional y físicamente. Habían estado recorriendo todos los negocios de Hogsmade para comprar las cosas indispensables que necesitarían esos días. Como por ejemplo, ropa. Algunos magos los habían observado con curiosidad, pero no hacían nada más. Habían ido a Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Los dos mayores compraron más que ella: después de todo, iría a Hogwarts, tendría que usar el uniforme de allí.

En todo el día no habían tocado el tema de qué debían hacer. Lo indispensable primero, los detalles después. Todavía se encontraban en aquella posada, que para suerte de ellos no tenía precios excesivos. La comida y los cuidados eran excelentes, así que nadie se podía quejar de nada. Al parecer, era un negocio familiar. En su época había pasado varias veces por la calle en donde se localizaba el lugar, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrar.

Estaba anocheciendo rápidamente, para su alivio. Le costaba mantener la mente apartada de los recientes hechos: le inquietaban muchas cosas respecto su estadía en el pasado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien. Era mejor hacerlo. Evitar las cosas nunca traía nada bueno, y más en esos casos. Quería tenerlo todo planeado. Aunque, no tenía que olvidarse de Remus y de Tonks. Ambos también_ iban_ a decidir con ella. Ya de por sí se le hacía muy difícil pensar en el tema.

Necesitaba hablar con ellos. En ese mismo momento.

Bajó las largas escaleras, cruzándose con otras personas. Seguramente estarían cenando: ella les había dicho que no quería, y tras varios intentos había logrado zafarse. Aunque había obtenido unos minutos de paz de su habitación rentada.

Tropezó con un chico que iba en dirección contraria, al cual se le cayeron las bolsas que llevaba. Se apresuró a levantar todas las cajitas, libros y bolsitas que llevaba. Podía distinguir algunos caramelos de Honeydukes, pero los vistazos rápidos no servían. Cuando había recogido todo se levantó de golpe y se las entregó al desconocido. Rubio y de ojos grises. Abrió los ojos sorprendidas, mientras él tomaba las cosas mirándola fijamente. Guardó los objetos en la bolsa y con una última mirada regresó a su ruta.

"Vaya..." Pensaba mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras e intentaba divisar a sus compañeros entre las mesas "El abuelo de Malfoy. ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí?"

Se sentó con sus compañeros, llamando la atención de ellos. Todavía no estaban cenando, qué suerte la suya.

"¿Te has topado con ese Malfoy, verdad?" preguntó Tonks, y aclaró las cosas al ver la cara de confusión de su pupila "Estábamos hablando de eso. ¿Verdad, Remus?"

Él asintió y prosiguió. "Abraxas Malfoy, padre de Lucius Malfoy."

"No se parecen mucho" contestó Hermione mientras veía como la empleada se acercaba a la mesa. Aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar los verbos en pasado para cuando tenía que referirse a su antigua vida "Aunque tampoco había mucho parecido entre Malfoy padre y Malfoy hijo" comentó, sabiendo que ellos entenderían a quiénes se refería.

La empleada se alejó con el pedido, mientras que Tonks continuaba.

"Físicamente, Hermione. Los Malfoy siempre han sido avariciosos, más que los Black. Imagínate."

"Tú desciendes de Andrómeda Black." Atestiguó Remus.

"Si, tienes razón" contestó con desgano "Pero, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella desertó. Lo mismo que hizo Sirius."

La misma chica que le había tomado el pedido dejó las órdenes en la mesa. Ella había pedido un filete con puré, mientras que Tonks y Remus habían elegido pasta.

La conversación sobre el abuelo de Malfoy le había apartado de su incentivo inicial. Dejó el tenedor y el cuchillo a un lado mientras terminaba de masticar.

"Tenemos que planear lo que vamos a hacer. Y ahora."

La que habló fue Tonks, que le sonrió.

"Reconocí esa cara que pusiste al instante. Ceño fruncido, labios levemente inclinados hacia arriba, mirada perdida..."

Hermione sonrío de vuelta. ¿Tan invisible era para los demás? ¿O sólo para ellos?

"Hermione. No podrás entrar a Hogwarts bajo nuestra autoridad." Ella tosió, tragándose a duras penas lo que antes estaba masticando. "No tenemos los papeles necesarios para lograrlo. Es una cuestión legal."

"¿Y si ustedes logran ser profesores?" siguió Hermione "Quizá pueda entrar."

Ya se comenzaba a preocupar. ¡No se había fijado en aquello! Por más pequeñas que fueran, eran importantes. ¿Y si no podía ir a Hogwarts? ¿Dónde estudiaría? ¿De qué trabajaría? No podía pedir limosna toda su vida, además de que...

"Vas a ir a Hogwarts, Hermione" respondió Tonks con una sonrisa "Una vez me dijiste que Tom iba a un orfanato de niño. ¿Por qué no vas con él?

"¿Desde cuándo le dices Tom?" Intentó decir ella, procesando toda la información. No quería ir al mismo orfanato que Voldemort, ni que Dumbledore se lo rogase.

"Albus en la carta lo trata con familiaridad." Nymphadora sonrió y se llevó unos fideos enroscados a su boca, mientras pensaba.

Hermione observó a Remus desesperada. ÉL tenía que hacer el intento de... ¿adoptarla? Negó mentalmente. Ella no era. No estaba en el mapa, como tampoco ellos.

"Ustedes serán profesores de Hogwarts. _Tiene_ que ser así." Contestó ella. "Los aceptarán."

"Confiamos en tu sano juicio, Herms" soltó Tonks en broma, aunque se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Pensaba dar lo mejor de ella como profesora. Profesora.

"Mientras tanto tú estarás en un orfanato" Ordenó Remus. A veces realmente se comportaba como un padre protector.

Él había pensado acerca de ello. Enviar a Hermione al mismo orfanato de Tom Riddle. No era mentira lo de los papeles; fácilmente podían crear una historia que se amoldara a toda la situación, y así adoptarla e inscribirla a Hogwarts. Era un trámite que requería tiempo, pero se podía lograr. Sin embargo, había dado su negativa solo por una sola cosa. Tenía una leve duda de por qué Dumbledore la había enviado a _ella_ para realizar ese trabajo.

Y esa era otra razón para ingresar a Hogwarts como profesor: así tendría una autoridad sobre Riddle. Sabía lo que haría y eso era un punto a favor, pero no sabía cómo actuaba. Y el punto clave allí era Hermione. Quizá en su estadía en el orfanato pudiese "confraternizar" con el enemigo. O al menos, hacerlo por el bien del futuro de la humanidad mágica. Eso la motivaría, pensó con una sonrisa.

"Un año, Hermione" seguía él "Un año en el orfanato. Lo que quedan de estas vacaciones de verano. En navidad puedes quedarte en Hogwarts."

Se estaba dando cuenta de que Remus insistía mucho en ello. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Él nunca hacía las cosas en vano. Tendría una buena razón, luego le explicaría el por qué, pensó Tonks.

.

Bueno, aquí en final del primer capítulo :B

Para las personas que anteriormente lo habían leído y piensan que no hay nada cambiado, pues mala suerte. La historia ha cambiado de nombre y un poco de la trama. Respetaré algunas cosas de esos capítulos que había publicado, pero luego aparecerán.

Espero que les guste. Lo revisé una cuantas veces, espero que se entienda.


	2. Pensar no es actuar

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego y me inventó un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo II - Pensar no es actuar.

.

Luego de la cena Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Ya era de madrugada y sus párpados insistían en cerrarse, tenía que estar en su cama. Tranquila.

Al llegar a sus aposentos cerró la puerta y se adelantó. También escuchó la puerta de la habitación contigua.

Se quitó los zapatos, se había comprado un par ese día. En realidad, eran unas botas de cuero negras; le llegaban un poco mas abajo de las rodillas. Eran especialmente cómodas, le iban a ser indispensables para invierno.

Al sentarse en la cama no sintió el toque de siempre. El toque de la varita. Su varita. ¡SU VARITA!

Con desesperación y tragando grueso, Hermione comenzó a investigar en sus bolsillos. Ya asegurándose de que no había nada allí, se dirigió hacia las bolsas de ese día. Las había dejado allí y no había tenido tiempo de sacar sus cosas.

Se pasó una mano por su pelo, que ahora estaba enredado. Su varita no estaba, y no sabía en dónde podía estar.

Se sentó en la mesa, intentando recordar qué había hecho en las últimas horas.

¡Las bolsas! Sí, eso era. Probablemente su varita hubiera caído en una de sus tantas bolsas. Si se le hubiera caído frente a uno de sus amigos, le hubiesen avisado de su pérdida. Pero no, un Malfoy nunca devolvería algo, por más de que no fuese suyo.

Además: se trataba de una varita. Era algo muy preciado, y con más razón no lo devolvería.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. No sabía en qué habitación se hospedaba el chico, así que lo mejor era preguntarle a la mujer que atendía.

No sabía si él ya se había ido, pero juraba que se lo iba a encontrar en Hogwarts. Malfoy una manera u otra le devolvería la varita. Era una de las pocas cosas que la ataban a su verdadera realidad.

Suspiró y le habló a la chica. Estaba limpiando una mesa: le caía bien. "Disculpe" obtuvo su mirada "¿Me podría decir en qué habitación se hospeda un chico de cabello rubio?" al ver a la mujer pensar -demasiado- gracias a su menuda descripción, procedió a aclarar "Creo que es un Malfoy."

"¡Ah!" Contestó la chica, para alegría de ella. Parecía saber. "Abraxas Malfoy, sí, ese encantador chico. Se ha hospedado aquí durante un par de días, creo que por motivos familiares, aunque no lo sé muy bien."

"¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se hospeda, por favor?"

La mujer la observó con cara fea y le contestó de igual manera: "Se acaba de ir. Aunque, si está buscando algo de él, ya está lejos."

Con una mirada perpleja la observó irse. La chica estaba interesada por un motivo romántico. Suspiró y observó hacia la puerta.

Tendría que esperar. Malditos los Malfoy, Draco, su padre y este chico. Siempre le tenían que arruinar algo. La vida, prácticamente.

.

Sorbió su té de limón mientras observaba a Tonks.

"Así que tendrás que enviar una carta a Hogwarts. Sería muy sospechoso si nosotros fuéramos a inscribirte." La observó con una sonrisa y continuó "Tendrás que permanecer este tiempo en ese orfanato. ¿Cómo crees que será Tom Riddle?"

Hermione pensó. Estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero, ¿Cómo sería Lord Voldemort?

"Sólo me puedo basar en las cosas que nos contó Harry acerca de los recuerdos de Dumbledore y los de Slughorn; entre otras cosas." hizo una pausa y prosiguió "Le hacía creer a sus profesores que era lo más correcto del mundo. Creo que a partir de su tercer o cuarto año comenzó a interesarse en los Horrocruxs." Miró de nuevo a Tonks. "¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad." Y alzó los hombros. "_Simple y pura curiosidad_."

.

"Eh... pues, adiós supongo."

Hermione fue abrazada por Tonks, ante la atenta mirada de la directora del orfanato, quien estaba cruzada de brazos. Estaba examinando a "los tíos que se iban de viaje" de esa chica. Y esa chica era de la escuela de ese Dumbledore, lo cual le impacientaba mucho. Con Tom tenía suficiente. Esperaba que ella fuese como Toby, otro alumno de esa misma escuela. Sería una desgracia que no fuera así.

Su tía lloraba a mares bajo la contención de Remus.

"Lo sentimos mucho, hija." Estornudó en su pañuelo. De cierta manera se le vino a la mente su antigua profesora de Adivinación, Trelawney. "Quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto -_te enviaremos lechuzas_-" Observó a Remus, quien procedió a hablar por la falta de ideas de su esposa.

"Intentaremos... visitarte -_nos veremos en Hogwarts_-"

Ante esas palabras la directora frunció el ceño. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Luego de unos abrazos por parte de su tía se alejaron del establecimiento. Había necesidad de fingir una despedida dramática. Además: le agregaba algo de una complicidad cómica eso de hablar por códigos.

Los iba a extrañar. Esos días de seguro que iban a pasar demasiado lentos. No tenía varita, ¿y si Tom Riddle la atacaba, o hacía algo en contra de ella? No podría defenderse. Podía sonar paranoica, pero era la verdad que sentía. La varita hacía que ella se sintiese protegida, más allá de saber que él no le haría nada. Porque estaban en el mundo muggle.

"Entonces..." Pensó la directora del orfanato. "Tú también eres de la escuela de Dumbledore." Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La mujer se recostó en su silla. "Hay un chico aquí que también es de esa escuela, quizá lo conozcas. Se llama Tom Riddle. ¿Lo conoces?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y contestó. "No. La escuela es muy grande y nunca hay oportunidad de conocer a todos."

La respuesta le sorprendió a la Sr. Cole, que se levantó de su silla. A espaldas de ella miró por la ventana de su oficina y habló.

"Le he dicho a una de las sirvientas que prepare tu habitación. Es la número treinta y siete. Tu vecino es Tom, espero que te agrade. Siempre ha sido algo aislado."

No sabía por qué, pero la Sra. Cole no quiso decir que había otro chico, precisamente Toby, en el orfanato.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Hermione se dirigió a su habitación; tenía que subir las escaleras. Habían muchos niños jugando: unos más grandes y otros más pequeños. Todos llevaban trajes grises. Le daba cierto aspecto lúgubre al lugar.

A cada paso que daba los niños la observaban con curiosidad. Ella solo les sonreía a cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué Tom Riddle había crecido como Lord Voldemort?

Había visto algunas acciones de la directora del lugar: era impaciente, pero se preocupaba por Tom. Aunque sabía que no se debía fiar de aquella mujer, ni de nadie de allí. El mismo Remus le había dicho eso, que tuviera cuidado.

Tropezó con una pelota de goma y se disculpó con el dueño, un niño de a penas siete u ocho años. Él solo había bajado la cabeza y se había ido. Parecía haber asentido con la cabeza.

Algo ida entró a su habitación: numero treinta y siete. Al entrar sintió la penetrante oscuridad de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Le había costado encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

La habitación no era pequeña. Era algo más grande y podía deducir que le habían dado una de las menos acogedoras. Aunque eso compensaba la falta de una ventana, lo cual se sentía algo extraño ya que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a eso. En una esquina de la habitación había un escritorio algo sucio, pero se podía distinguir que era de un color caoba. Sobre el escritorio había un simple candelabro con las velas nuevas y sin gastar, aunque cubiertas de polvo.

Además de eso no había nada más que destacar, solo un armario y una puerta en la otra esquina de la habitación. No sabía qué podía significar, así que se dirigió hasta ella. ¿Quizá un baño? Había uno en cada planta.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una hermoso y cuidado baño. Los azulejos eran blancos con una combinación de un celeste claro. Un lavamanos y una ducha. Se dirigió frente al espejo y se observo. No estaba tan demacrada como usualmente se encontraba todos los días. Se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió. ¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad?

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos en la habitación continua. Con algo de miedo volvió a su habitación.

Tenía la respiración agitada y sostenía la mano en su pecho. ¿Acaso él sabía que ella estaba allí?

Seguramente. Porque en realidad, cuando bajase a cenar, lo vería. Y allí no importaría su pregunta.

.

Tom bajó a cenar, como siempre, último. Había escuchado todos los pasos de los niños, rápidos e impacientes, bajar hacia el comedor. Nunca le gustó ir entre la multitud. Con la mano en el picaporte, prestó atención a los sonidos de la habitación contigua. Se había percatado hacía mucho de la presencia de aquella chica.

Después de un minuto salió de su habitación, asegurándose de que la chica hubiese salido antes. Se dirigió al comedor pensando en los acontecimientos. Tenía que saber quién era la persona que ahora ocuparía la habitación contigua a la suya. Frunció el ceño: no le gustaba la idea de compartir _su_ baño con alguien más.

Entró al comedor y las risas en él se aplacaron, hasta el punto en que todo el lugar quedó sumido en silencio. Avanzó como siempre, acostumbrado a eso. Esos niños habían aprendido a temer a su persona.

Se dirigió a la cola, que se deshacía para dejarlo pasar. No reconoció ninguna cara nueva, pero había una chica de cabello rizado en la fila que no se había ido, a diferencia de los demás. Tomó una bandeja y se acercó a ella.

El ambiente en el comedor ya se había normalizado. Comenzó a servirse algo de puré en su plato, logrando captar la atención de la chica misteriosa.

Ojos miel contra grises. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella apretó la bandeja con fuerza y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Se sentía realmente incómoda. Se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana y se sentó. Había visto una mesa vacía en un extremo, pero no quería sentarse allí porque sabía que ese era el lugar -privilegiado- de Voldemort.

Comenzó a mover su puré, aún con su palma izquierda detrás de su oreja. Siempre con la vista fija en su plato. Alguien la zarandeó de su hombro derecho.

Asustada giró su cabeza hacia ese lugar. Se relajó al encontrarse con unos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero el chico le ganó.

"Vi lo que sucedió en la cola." El chico sacó la mano de su hombro y se alejó un poco más de ella, procurando mantener el ambiente en el que estaban. "No te preocupes, él sabe que eres una bruja. Solo quiere saber si eres competente."

Ese chico la había sorprendido. De repente había sentido una oleada de tranquilidad cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado.

"No sabía que hubiesen más... magos en el orfanato."

En realidad, no había registro de aquél chico. ¿No se suponía que Tom Riddle había sido -en esa época- la única persona con poderes mágicos allí?

Sucedía algo muy raro ahí. Ese mismo día le escribiría a Tonks y a Remus acerca de cómo había pasado su primer día, y les contaría sobre aquello.

"Hey -la zarandeó por la muñeca- ¿Sucede algo?"

El chico tenía el cabello negro y corto, pero sin reflejos. Era algo flaco y alto, y eso le compensaba. Ya sentado le sacaba un poco menos de mitad de cabeza.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Eran grises -lo que le hizo recordar a los de Riddle-, pero había mucha -_mucha_- diferencia entre los dos.

Aquél chico la seguía observando. Tenía los ojos rojos ¿por qué?

Él lo notó.

"¿Mis ojos?" Los frotó con sus manos. "Descuida. Me pasa cuando tengo sueño. Será mejor que te deje antes de que empiece a llorar." Rió y se levantó de su asiento. Tomó su bandeja de comida casi intacta. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Por si acaso." Miró de reojo a Riddle, que estaba varias mesas más allá. Él estaba revolviendo su comida con el tenedor. Hermione al ver eso supo que estaba escuchando su conversación.

Hermione se incorporó y se dirigió con él hacia donde anteriormente se había encontrado con Riddle. Allí dejaron las bandejas de comida.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta ella le preguntó cuál era su nombre.

"Ah. Bueno, mi nombre es Toby Cooper. Un gusto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?" Apresuró el paso al salir del comedor. Ella tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir llegar a su paso.

"Este..." Subieron la escalera sin disminuir la velocidad. "Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Un gusto."

Y luego de estrecharse las manos cada uno entró en su habitación. Hermione se había sentido extraña

.

"_Espero que sepan algo acerca de él. Y, con respecto a Riddle -como deberé llamarle a partir de ahora, por mala suerte- ¿Creen que debería hablarle? Me parece algo reacio a cualquier tipo de contacto. Y no estoy exagerando, créanme._"

Hermione recordaba la carta que les había enviado a Tonks y a Remus. Ellos le habían prometido que enviarían una lechuza, y cuando había llegado, le dio la carta que había escrito. Era de más, pero le había puesto algunos hechizos de protección a la suya.

La carta de ellos, al comienzo, ya preguntaba cómo le había ido con Voldemort. Podía distinguir que era la letra de Remus -con letra prolija-, pero luego comenzaba la de Tonks. Podía presentir que ella le había arrebatado el papel de encima, a lo que rió. Nunca se olvidaría de aquella pareja en su vida.

El texto siguiente solo decían un par de concejos, copiados de un libro que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Dijo que si pudiera enviárselo, se lo enviaría, lástima que las lechuzas no soportasen tanto peso, decía ella. Y a Tonks le daba algo de miedo hacer algún hechizo en la lechuza o en el paquete. Así que Hermione se tenía que quedar con algo de intriga.

Ella estaba sentada en el cemento y apoyada en una de las paredes del patio exterior del orfanato. Era un lugar de sombra y eso lo agradecía, pues no envidiaba a los niños que estaban jugando con la luz del sol en plena cara.

Antes de llegar al lugar había tenido que comprar algunos libros variados. No se arriesgaría a leer uno que tuviera grabado una fecha de impresión posterior a la que estaban viviendo. Ni loca.

Puso el señalador en la hoja correspondiente, cerró el libro y suspiró. El chico del día anterior, Toby, no había salido de su habitación. Tampoco es que ella hubiese hecho mucho hincapié en que lo hiciera, a penas se conocían, pero aún así le extrañaba. Ya había pasado el almuerzo y nada había ocurrido.

Lo que la mantenía en alerta permanente era, por supuesto, Riddle. En ciertos momentos del almuerzo le habían temblado sus manos, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de él taladrándole la frente, pues ella nunca levantaba la vista. Lo había hecho una vez y se había arrepentido. Eran esos ojos grises. Nuevamente y con un descaro impresionante él la siguió mirando. No era furia, Voldemort no se enfadaría con ella pues aún no la conocía, tampoco era curiosidad, Tom Riddle nunca sentiría curiosidad en algo que no se refiriese a la Magia Oscura. Ella no sabía qué pudiese ser. ¿Sed de conocimiento, quizá? Hermione nunca le había demostrado algo como para que se interesase en ella.

"Hola."

Hermione sonrió a Toby, que se había sentado como indio frente a ella. La había sorprendido. Tenía una linda sonrisa y esta vez no tenía los ojos rojos.

"Toby. Me extrañaba que no hubieses bajado al desayuno y al almuerzo.

"Sólo tenía sueño. No dormí muy bien, es eso."

Hermione lo observó curiosamente.

Estuvieron hablando todo ese día acerca de las cosas que se les pasasen por la cabeza. Toby le contó varias cosas en el orfanato -como que había una entrada mágica que conectaba su habitación con la base de un árbol del pequeño patio. Lo utilizaba cuando no tenía ganas o cuando se quedaba fuera luego del toque de queda.

Él decía que quizá Riddle lo sabía -ya que solo seres mágicos podían verlo- pero que no lo sabía con certeza. Y, aunque Riddle lo supiera, ¿de qué le serviría?

Había pensado en cómo socializar con Riddle. De alguna manera presentía que en la carta Tonks, o quizás Remus, le dirían que hablase con él. Pues ella misma les había preguntado eso.

"Oye." Toby le habló. "Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, ¿Necesitarás ayuda para encontrar las clases y todo eso?"

"Eh..." Hermione lo pensó un momento. Quizá las aulas no eran las mismas, no le haría nada conocer un poco más a Toby. Después de todo viviría con él unos años más, en el orfanato y en Hogwarts.

.

Hola C: tiempito sin actualizar. Estaba medio aburrida, y hoy -después de ver Silent Hill y el final de Harrry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe- me inspiré. No sé. Ver a un personaje allí me inspiro para terminar este capítulo (no es Draco, no es Draco :L)

Jajajajjajaja. ADIVINARON SI. Mi fanatismo Malfoy quiere que Abraxas aparezca en mucho mucho capítulos. asasasasasasasasa :L.

¿Yuukimaru, vas a seguir actualizando esta historia?

Sí, pero de muy en vez en cuando. Ya estoy creando un nuevo capítulo de otra historia (tan o más buena que esta) así que estoy algo entretenida.

Hasta la vista y besitos a los que leen.


	3. Siempre se puede aprender

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

No esperaba poder actualizar tan rápido, pero aquí está. Creo que será mi hobby escribir estos fics.

Capítulo III - Siempre se puede aprender.

.

Hermione, luego de enviar la primera carta, no había recibido ninguna de vuelta. Le extrañaba, ya que Tonks y Remus solían contestar todas sus cartas con rapidez. ¿Les habría sucedido algo?

No. Para nada. Nadie quería hacerles daño y sabían defenderse muy bien. En tal caso, habrían salido heridos. Pero no creía en ninguna de esas posibilidades.

Quizá habrían interceptado su carta. Esa opción sería algo más factible. ¿Riddle, o algún otro bache? O Toby, quizá.

O, también podía ser que se tardasen en responder.

.

El día anterior se había tomado un baño, antes de irse a dormir. Se había exaltado un poco ya que había escuchado pasos en la habitación de Voldemort, aunque no tenía que preocuparse ya que la puerta tenía cerrojo. ¿Alohomora?

Verdaderamente, se sentía algo paranoica.

Por eso ahora se estaba enfocando en su lectura del desayuno. "Primer movimiento; hechizos de tortura, camuflaje y confusión nivel avanzado." No lo había leído, pues era uno de los varios libros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Cuando fuera allí a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts, también se compraría una varita. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se pasó las manos por la cara, hastiada. Tenía que comprarse una varita nueva, y todavía no había enviado su solicitud a Hogwarts. Aunque aún le quedaba tiempo, era ocho de agosto. Las clases empezaban el uno de septiembre. Le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Siguió leyendo su texto. La verdad es que no había avanzado una página, estaba distraída. Así que comenzó a leer el primer capítulo.

_Funis diffringo, presión absoluta. _

_Hay hechizos similares a las maldiciones imperdonables, que pueden causar un efecto de tortura mayor y más satisfactorio. Funis diffringo se caracteriza por ser similar al maleficio cruciatus, pero al contrario de él, esta maldición si tiene contrahechizo. Y resulta muy útil saberlo, ya que al conjurar el hechizo hay probabilidades de que se vuelva en contra del ejecutante. _

_A diferencia de Incarcerus, Funis diffringo se caracteriza por ejercer más presión sobre el objeto o la persona. La víctima no puede ver aquellos lazos, así que no hay muchas probabilidades de que reconozcan cuál técnica es, y mucho menos cómo repelerla. _

Hermione escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse: el horario del desayuno ya había pasado, así que no muchos entraban. Era el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, el que se sentó al otro extremo del salón, con un libro entre sus manos. La miró, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, en una posición de la que ella podía ver el título de la obra. Hermione levantó las cejas con una sonrisa. _La tortura en sus formas más explícitas_. Se mordió el labio, con las mejillas rojas y a punto de reír. Se cubrió con su libro y soltó una carcajada. El temor hacía Riddle había disminuido un poco. Él la estaba retando. O Hermione supuso que eso decía su mirada, invitándola. Preguntándole quién tenía el mejor libro.

Ella, aún detrás de su libro, señaló la palabra "avanzado" de su libro. _Avanzado_. Una palabra que abarcaba muchas cosas. Una palabra que no estaba en el libro de Riddle.

Riddle, por su parte, observó el título de la chica, que como había escuchado, se llamaba Hermione. Como había supuesto, era un ser mágico, como él y como el otro del orfanato, Toby.

Pero él, Toby, no le interesaba. Tenía potencial, sí, pero no le servía para sus causas. Era inocente. Nunca se pasaría a su lado. ¿Y la chica? Él quería esperar a que llegasen a Hogwarts, para así poder evaluarla. Aunque eso que se había impuesto no había durado mucho.

_Primer movimiento; hechizos de tortura, camuflaje y confusión. Avanzado. _

Él observó esa línea, frunció el ceño y continuó con su texto. También de torturas.

.

Toda esa tarde Hermione y Tom estuvieron en el comedor. Cada uno aislado en su propia lectura, solo parando cuando era la hora del almuerzo o algún otro momento. Casi no se prestaban atención el uno al otro, era como si no estuviesen allí.

Toby aún no bajaba. Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que era una extraña maña que tenía, ya que el día anterior había hecho lo mismo. Y el anterior al anterior.

Hermione cerró su libro y lo cargó entre sus manos. Caminó por el comedor hacía la salida: no habían muchos chicos allí. Quizá algunos semejante a su edad, pero ningún niño. La mayoría debía estar jugando en el patio: estaba muy bueno el día. Caluroso. Sería mejor que también ella tomara algo de aire fresco.

Se dirigía a su habitación cuando un chico se colocó a su lado. Inmediatamente pensó que podía ser Toby, pero al mirarlo de reojo ya pudo distinguir que no era. Para nada.

"Tú debes ser Hermione. Mi nombre es Aaron Sprang. Un gusto."

Él extendió su mano y Hermione la recibió con buen gusto. No parecía mala persona, pero tampoco se debía fiar.

"Hermione Granger. También un gusto."

Aminoraron el paso y Aaron procedió a hablar.

"Toby me ha hablado algo de ti, y a decir verdad no mucho. Quería averiguar cosas por mi parte."

"¿Cosas?" preguntó ella, con falsa curiosidad. Si no estaba equivocada, ese chico quería llevarla a la cama. Por no decirlo de otra manera. Hermione sonrió. No había conocido muchos chicos así.

Esa tarde Aaron se quedó en la habitación de Hermione y charlaron acerca de la vida. Un tema realmente interesante. En un momento Toby había tocado la puerta, pero Aaron le contestó que no había nadie y entonces Toby había entrado, algo alterado por la presencia de su amigo allí.

Se habían salteado la cena para quedarse un rato más. Una hora después Toby y Aaron ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hermione aprovechó ese momento para darse un baño. Siempre sin olvidarse de colocar el cerrojo de las dos puertas. Tenía la tentación de hacer el encantamiento anti-alohomora, pero tendría que acostumbrase a como estaba.

Se metió en la tina repleta de agua y se recostó. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un baño caliente.

Lord Voldemort no parecía ser tan amenazante, que era lo que más había esperado. Las cosas eran simples: ella pensaba que Tom Riddle no se había convertido en Lord Voldemort de un día para el otro. Tampoco suponía que iba a ser un angelito, con ella ni con el mundo.

Él había estado leyendo un libro de torturas, así que ya estaba algo disciplinado en esa materia.

Hermione hizo el hechizo "Fumos", e inmediatamente el vapor llenó la habitación. Era un hechizo simple, así que podía lograrlo sin su varita y no-verbal.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó más en su sitio. _Necesitaba_ una varita...

Claro que podía hacer muchos hechizos sin ella. Pero el simple hecho de no tenerla la hacía sentir desprotegida. Y no le gustaba sentirse desprotegida en plena guerra mundial y con un maníaco en la otra habitación. No, no le gustaba.

Hermione tragó grueso. ¿Por qué tenía que esperar para obtener su varita? Solo la hacía sentir peor. ¿Y si en algún momento la necesitaba y no la tenía?

.

Tras algo de tiempo caminando, Hermione encontró la entrada al Caldero Chorreante. El cartel colgante seguía teniendo su bruja característica. Sonrió y se aproximó al local. Esperaba que por dentro fuera el mismo lugar que recordaba.

Abrió la puerta y entró tranquilamente. Había mucha gente en el lugar, los clientes hablando, algunos magos haciendo apuestas, otros que se notaba que habían tomado de más. Había variedad. La misma variedad que habría cincuenta años después.

Para recordar a los viejos tiempos prefirió quedarse al menos una hora allí. No para pensar ni para reflexionar, solo para ver lo que ocurría. Ella dudaba que fuera a apostar algo, pero sabía que iría a ver. Quería entretenerse un poco, o por lo menos en algo que no fuesen sus problemas. Porque su vida, o la mayoría, estaba plagada de ellos.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía que había por una esquina. Suerte que había encontrado alguna, no quedaba casi ninguna libre. Aunque en algunas habían borrachos deprimidos.

Hermione observó a uno que estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. Susurraba cosas que no podía escuchar: había mucho ruido.

Se paró de su asiento y se acercó al señor. Si hubiera vestido andrajos y si hubiera tenido una botella en la mano Hermione no se le hubiera acercado.

"Disculpe." Dijo ella. El hombre no respondió. "Disculpe señor, ¿le importaría si me sentase con usted?"

Esta vez el hombre la observó. Solo era un joven...

"Siéntate, como quieras. Me da igual."

Hermione lo hizo. Se sentó, y sin molestar al chico, observó el lugar. La mayoría de la gente estaba amontonada en la mesa en donde estaban haciendo las apuestas.

La empleada fue a tomar el pedido de ella. Solo le dijo un té de limón. Recordó a su antiguo profesor: se le habían pegado algunas mañas de él. La mayoría de las tardes solían tomarse un té de limón con galletas. Ella las prefería con chocolate, él con vainilla. Así que siempre habían de las dos. Entonces el té lo pidió también con galletas.

La chica observó al acompañante de Hermione.

"Usted, señor... ¿ordenará algo?"

El chico alzó la cabeza y miró a la mujer: solo tráeme un café. Fuerte. Bien fuerte.

La señora se fue y el chico se sentó bien. Observó a Hermione y le preguntó.

"¿Por qué viniste a sentarte _aquí? _Habían varias mesas vacías. No, descuida. No me importa."

Estaba segura de que al chico le había sucedido algo. Antes también le había contestado así, de la misma manera. "No me importa. Me da igual."

"De hecho, es que estaba sola. Necesitaba algo de compañía."

"¿Quieres sexo?"

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Sexo? Sexo quería Aaron. Ella no.

"No... No quería eso. No quiero eso." Cerró los ojos y suspiró, con una sonrisa. "Compañía. Solo eso, no es tan complicado. No me importa si hablas o si te quedas callado. Aunque obviamente es preferible una charla."

"Bien. Entonces, charlemos."

El chico tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Las ojeras lo hacían ver algo cansado. Él parecía ir a sexto o séptimo curso. No veía nada característico de ningún tipo de familia: como los Malfoy, que todos eran rubios y de tez pálida. Todos.

"Bien, bien. Mi nombre es Antonin Dolohov. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y observó al hombre. Antonin Dolohov. No lo recordaba a él pero sí a su hijo: casi había asesinado a Remus, de no haber sido por Luna Lovegood que había bloqueado el hechizo con su propio cuerpo. Remus había caído en un estado de depresión luego de eso. Había sido muy difícil sacarlo de esa.

"Hermione Granger." Le dio la mano y se saludaron. Él lo hizo con algo de rigidez. Había visto el cambio de actitud de la chica, por lo que actuó de la misma manera.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Hermione esperaba que la empleada se apurase, pues quería terminar rápido; como el ambiente había cambiado, no le era apetecible. Suspiró cuando llegó la señora con sus ordenes. La verdad es que el té y las galletas se veían muy bien.

Le dio las gracias a la mujer y luego observó a un señor que se había cruzado con ella. Con cuidado, el hombre de barba corta y marrón le pidió las disculpas. Él cruzó su mirada con Hermione, y ella se dio cuenta de quién era. Era Dumbledore, y se veía algo alterado.

"Mierda."

Ella se colocó su capucha y miró hacía la pared, tapándose con una mano la cara. En voz baja se reprendió. Ahora Dumbledore sospecharía de ella. ¿Y si se acercaba a la mesa? Sabía que Dolohov era un estudiante, ¿y si aprovechaba para presentarse ante ella?

Estaba perdida. Era mejor irse de allí. Al Callejón Diagon. Compraría su varita y se iría de vuelta al orfanato.

Observó a Antonin, que también la estaba observando. La estaba mirando con el ceño algo fruncido, quizá por confusión.

"Tengo que irme, Antonin, si quieres cómete mi parte. Nos veremos luego."

Entonces, intentando que su cara no se viera, se dirigió al patio cerrado de atrás del Caldero Chorreante, donde había un tacho de basura y otras cosas. Se acercó a ese mismo tacho y se paró frente a él: contó tres ladrillos arriba y dos horizontales. Extendió su mano y se concentró: eso se debía hacer con una varita, preferiblemente. Tocó tres veces el muro y el ladrillo comenzó a estremecerse y retorcerse. Al hacerlo apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Luego frente a ella apreció, lentamente, el Callejón Diagon.

Sus ojos estaban rojos. Ya, iba a llorar. No podía soportarlo.

El encuentro con Dumbledore la había ablandado mucho. Por eso se había quedado un rato en el Caldero Chorreante. Para "aclimatarse".

Pero no lo había logrado y eso la hacía sentir peor. ¿Por qué pensaba cosas que no podía realizar?

Siguió caminando, aguantándose las lágrimas. No. No se permitiría llorar, no merecía ni eso.

* * *

Yu-yu-YUUUKI.

Gente, otra vez actualizando. Es algo más corto pero decidí dejar la parte siguiente (la parte que se suponía que debía ir en este capítulo), para el próximo. Ya que se trataban temas algo distintos, pero a la vez relacionados con este capítulo.

Es algo corto pero creo que el próximo será más largo. Intento dedicarme a los fics, primero subo este y continúo con el otro (Alguien a quien solía conocer).

Me gusta mucho que Hermione tenga alguna relación con sus "enemigos". Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más cerca. Quién sabe.

Primero Abraxas, luego Tom, luego Antonin. ¿Alguien más?

No consideré a Toby ya que Hermione no lo considera enemigo. Puede ser.

SALUDOS, y tomen mucho jugo de naranja. O lima, o pomelo, o mandarina, o pera. Me gusta la pera.


	4. Aparición y desaparición, ¿Quién es?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo IV- Aparición y desaparición, ¿Quién es?

.

Hermione recorrió el sendero principal del Callejón Diagon. Ollivanders estaba casi en el fondo, pero aún le faltaban un par de tiendas para llegar a aquella.

Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.

Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió, con los ojos algo aguados. En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Hermione solo contuvo su aliento. Todo era como antes. Todo. Hasta quería saltar de alegría. Esperaba que las demás tiendas le trajeran algo de melancolía. Pero melancolía buena.

Entró, ya con los ojos más secos, y observó a su alrededor. Había sonado una campanilla.

Sí, todo era igual...

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, y todas las miles de varitas en sus cajas estaban apiladas hasta el techo.

"Buenas noches" dijo una voz que reconocía. Ollivander estaba allí, con sus ojos grandes y su cara pálida. No parecía más joven, estaba igual. Quizá con algo menos de canas y arrugas. Entonces sí parecía más joven.

Hermione se acercó hasta el señor y le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa.

"Hermione Granger, un gusto."

Ollivander simplemente tomó su mano y la estrechó, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de ella.

"Garrrick Ollivander." y tras una pausa añadió. "No has venido a esta tienda. Y supongo que has de haber tenido una varita, ¿no es así?"

Antes de que el señor le preguntara dónde había adquirido y perdido su varita, Hermione procedió a hablar.

"La perdí por unas circunstancias algo extrañas. Me la robaron y necesito una nueva."

Entonces Ollivander la observó con curiosidad y sospecha y procedió con su trabajo.

"¿Con qué brazo tomas la varita?"

"Mano derecha."

Hermione extendió su brazo mencionado y Garrick, con una cinta métrica que había sacado de su bolsillo, comenzó a medir el brazo. Hermione decidió sacarse la túnica ya que se le hacía algo incómodo.

Entonces Ollivander entrecerró los ojos al leer una frase en el brazo de ella. Él apoyó un dedo sobre las palabras y cerró los ojos.

"Nogal, 12 ¾ pulgadas, nervio de corazón de dragón..." La miró a los ojos. "Inflexible. Buena para las Artes Oscuras. Aún no he vendido esa varita."

Hermione no dudó y prefirió ponerse su túnica, ya había tenido bastante por ese día. Algún día tendría que eliminar la marca que le había dejado Bellatrix.

"Vid, 32 cm, nervio de corazón de dragón, flexible. ¿La tiene?"

Ollivander, con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacía los estantes. Esa chica era extraña. ¿Por qué sabía cómo eran sus varitas? ¿Por qué tenía una marca en su brazo que decía "sangre sucia" ? ¿Y por qué esa marca estaba hecha por una varita que no había vendido?"

Hermione estaba algo exasperada. Ese día no era uno de los mejores y eso no le gustaba. Ya Dumbledore podía sospechar de ella, y más cuando ingresase a Hogwarts. Ahora Ollivander tenía pruebas de que ella era una extraña. Maldecía la perfecta memoria de ese hombre, realmente. Aunque ahora no estaba tan preocupada, ¿ella vería a Ollivander de nuevo? No. O eso creía, al menos. Él era como un testigo "inexistente". No era lo mismo que Dumbledore o Antonin, o Malfoy. Porque a ellos si los vería, y seguido.

Garrick le mostró la varita que buscaba. La misma que ella había recibido a sus once años. Hermione se apresuró a tomarla, y pronto sintió esa energía recorrer toda su mano y luego su cuerpo. La tenía de vuelta. Esa era su verdadera varita, no era la de un mago extraño, era suya y completamente suya. Ya quería estrenarla.

"No pagues nada. Está bien."

Ollivander la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Siempre supo que él estaba algo pirado. Pero qué más le daba. Sacó de su túnica una bolsita en donde tenía el dinero y buscó dentro.

Dejó los siete galeones -lo que valía la varita en su tiempo- en la mesa, y luego se fue, pronunciando un "Adiós" seco.

Ollivander rió con muchas ganas, ¡la chica se sabía hasta el precio!

.

Hermione estaba frente al orfanato. Había hecho un hechizo de aparición, prefería no pasar por el Caldero Chorreante. No quería encontrarse ni con Dolohov ni con Dumbledore (si es que aún estaban allí).

Ella vio que la reja estaba cerrada, con candado. Qué mejor oportunidad para hacer un hechizo.

Entonces susurró un alohomora y el candado cayó al suelo. Ella pasó a través de la abertura, no le importó dejar el candado fuera, no creía que nadie fuese a entrar.

Con algo de precaución dirigió su mano a la puerta, pero prefirió no entrar por allí. ¿Y si había alguien? Dudaba de si habían descubierto que ella se había ido. Lo dudaba mucho. Además, había evitado colocar un hechizo en la puerta de su habitación. Así que cualquiera habría podido entrar.

Entonces decidió hacer otra cosa. No quería utilizar el truco que le había dicho Toby, ya que ese lo llevaba a la habitación de él. Y no quería explicarle todo lo que había estado haciendo o con quién se había encontrado. Estaba cansada y solo quería echarse en su cama.

Miró su ventana, estaba en el segundo piso. ¿Qué hechizo le serviría para subir hasta allí?

Pronunció un alohomora y un accio, haciendo que la ventana golpeara contra la pared fuertemente. Eso habría sido bastante como para despertar a los de las habitaciones contiguas.

Suspiró y pensó. ¿Ascendio le serviría? Sabía que preferiblemente se debía utilizar en el agua, como lo había hecho Harry alguna vez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Preferiblemente, claro. Aunque, podía conjurar una cuerda...

¡Carpe Retractum, eso era! Ese hechizo le serviría.

Entonces señaló con su nueva varita la ventana y pronunció las dos palabras. Se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás conocía más hechizos de defensa y ataque que hechizos neutrales.

Se fijó de que la cuerda estuviera completamente sujeta y entonces comenzó a subir. Lo hizo rápido y menos de un minuto después ya estaba arriba del todo.

Entonces apoyó su torso en el marco de la ventana y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Habían tres personas dentro de su habitación, que la miraban fijamente. Toby se apresuró a ayudarla al ver que ella se había quedado ahí.

Toby se rió un poco ante la estupefacción de Hermione. Mientras la ayudaba ella le dio las gracias bajito.

Hermione miró a la única persona que le importaba en ese momento. Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba allí, y también parecía algo sorprendido. Parecía ser que era más sentimental en esa época. O quizá menos sufrido.

"Así que tu eres Hermione Granger, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Un placer."

Él se le acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, su cara no reflejaba lo que estaba diciendo. Ella aceptó su mano y sonrió. ¡De todas maneras, le alegraba verlo!

Pero sabía lo que él estaba haciendo. Utilizaba la legeremancia con ella. Entonces frunció el ceño. No le gustaba, aunque fuera muy tenue, no lo quería dentro de su cabeza.

Hermione impidió que él se adentrara más en su mente, pero no lo hizo de una manera débil. Quería decirle que nunca más se atreviera a hacer eso. Aunque fuera Dumbledore, Harry o alguien más, le diría lo mismo. No - te - atrevas - a - entrar - en - mi - cabeza.

Y el mensaje lo captó con exactitud. Dumbledore rió un poco y le sonrió.

"Bien, bien..."

Él se alejó un poco de ella y los observó a los tres. Hermione sabía que la persona que había conocido en su futuro no era la misma que la que estaba frente a ella. Dumbledore parecía más desconfiado de la gente -o de ellos tres, no lo sabía-. Que desconfiara de Riddle no era ningún secreto.

"Ahora que estamos los cuatro reunidos, tengo un comunicado para ustedes." Observó a los tres, sin excepción. "Siendo menores de edad, deberían saber que no se puede utilizar magia en el mundo muggle. Solo vine para aclarar ciertas cosas con respecto a eso. Alguno de ustedes ha realizado un simple Fumos, no me importa quién. Sería preferible que no lo hagan más."

Dumbledore miraba a Tom, en especial. Hermione vio cómo Tom también lo observaba, no estaba contento. Dudaba de si él hacía magia o no. La regla que acababa de imponer su profesor no le gustaba.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella. No le gustaba que hubiesen reglas patéticas. Reglas que no servían para nada, y esa era una. Dumbledore la observó como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo con Tom.

"¿Usted a qué colegio va, señorita?"

Hermione apretó sus manos. No le agradaba mucho el Dumbledore de ese tiempo.

"Eso me gustaría discutir con usted. Quisiera ingresar a Hogwarts, si es posible."

"¿Quiere ingresar a Hogwarts?" el cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Yo no soy el encargado de eso. El director Dippet sería el indicado. Pero, si usted quiere decirme el motivo ahora, quizá podamos hacer el trámite más fácil."

Ella observó a Riddle y a Toby. Ellos estaban escuchando toda la conversación. No le gustaba eso, pero, qué más daba. No habían datos importantes que pudiera decir.

"Mis padres murieron por culpa de la guerra de los muggles. Y mis tíos no pueden cuidarme. Ellos se han ido a vivir a América. Les dije que quería ir a Hogwarts y ellos aceptaron."

Dumbledore suspiró. No le gustaba la situación en que estaba. Además, esa chica le daba mala espina. Era como Tom. Lo mismo. Aunque la chica irradiaba otra cosa... eran distintos. Prefería no hablar de Toby. Él era un chico correcto y hacía todo al pie de la letra. Era uno de sus estudiantes preferidos, confiaba en él.

"¿A qué escuela ha ido anteriormente?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. No era como lo había planeado. Si decía que había ido a Durmstrang o a Beauxbatons, Dumbledore podría recurrir a ellos para saber más acerca de ella. Y podría arruinarlo todo.

"A ninguna."

La cara de estupefacción no había sido solo de su profesor, sino que también Riddle y Toby se sorprendieron, aunque el último en menor medidad.

"Pero he aprendido bastante. Por mis propios medios, claro. Si quiere se lo demuestro."

Eso último lo había agregado para que él no tuviera dudas. No estaba acostumbrada a que dudasen de sus capacidades, y tampoco le gustaba que lo hicieran.

"Un simple Fumos, un Alohomora, y un Carpe Retractum. ¿A qué año cree que puede ingresar?"

"A cuarto. Sé lo suficiente y más, pero preferiría estar en cuarto. En Slytherin."

Necesitaba saber todo lo posible acerca de Tom Riddle. Necesitaba aliarse a él. Y por esa misma razón no le convendría estar en Gryffindor, ya que no haría más que alejarse.

Además, ya conocía a Antonin Dolohov, y se suponía que el sería aliado de Tom. También a Abraxas, pero él le había robado su varita. Así que no tenían muy buena relación. ¿Y si simulaba que no sabía quién era el culpable? No quería parecer tonta. No frente a los primeros mortífagos, y menos frente a Lord Voldemort. Intentaría recuperar su antigua varita.

Pero en ese momento solo estaba observando la cara de Dumbledore. No quería observar a Toby, y menos a Riddle. Solo quería convencer a ese individuo llamado Albus Dumbledore.

Él solo hizo lo que creyó correcto.

"Ingresarás a Hogwarts, pero no necesariamente en la casa de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador lo decidirá. Iniciarás las clases el mismo día que tus compañeros. Quizá Toby pueda guiarte en el colegio."

Toby le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, mientras sonreía. Eso ya lo habían decidido antes. Toby la guiaría por todo el colegio, según él un "tour especial".

Pero Tom, extrañamente, sonreía. Leve, pero muy levemente. Dumbledore estaba planeando algo. Se había dado cuenta de que quería alejar de él a la chica. "El sombrero seleccionador lo decidirá, quizá Toby pueda guiarte en el colegio." ¿Y él? Obviamente siempre intentaba apartarlo. Le desagradaba ese profesor, _siempre_ le había molestado. Pero ese año sería muy distinto a los demás. Tom lo molestaría a él, de diversas maneras.

Y, ¡oh! un aperitivo. Si Dumbledore no quería que Tom se acercase a ella, pues Tom haría lo contrario. Solo para molestarlo. Además, ¿por qué no? La chica parecía tener algo de talento. Pero era mejor no juzgar antes de tiempo, podía resultar todo un fraude.

Pero presentía que no era así. Era algo extraño ver a una chica leer un libro. Y más si ese era un libro de hechizos, y más aún si era avanzado. Se le habría hecho más usual si hubiera estado leyendo un libro rosa. Pero sería menos intrigante, en ese caso.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y los observó a los tres.

"Confiaré en ustedes. Solo no hagan magia frente a otras personas."

Se dirigió hacía la puerta y le habló a Hermione.

"Le enviaré una lechuza cuando se resuelva el asunto. Hasta entonces."

Hermione cerró los ojos. ¿No habría sido más fácil que Tonks o Remus la hubieran inscrito? La próxima vez que viajara en el tiempo lo recordaría. Que todo lo hicieran los demás era más fácil.

"¿Cuándo piensan irse?"

Toby intentó decir algo pero se calló. Observó a Riddle con el ceño fruncido y se fue de la habitación.

Hermione miró al restante y le preguntó lo mismo.

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Por qué quieres estar en Slytherin?"

¡SI!, ahora tenía que responderle. Bien, era el Heredero de Slytherin, necesitaba saber todo, ¿no?

"Por motivos personales." Ella se reprendió mentalmente, debía agregar algo más. Solo para que él no se pusiera de mal humor. Ya, si quería ser su "aliada" tendría que comenzar por algo. "Creo que sería la casa más indicada para mi. "

"Pero por qué."

"Porque se manipular a la gente. ¿No te parece el principal motivo?"

Ella sonrió y miró al techo. Pues no era una mentira. Varias personas se lo habían dicho en su vida, hasta Harry y Ron alguna vez. Hasta ella misma creía que tenía muchos aspectos Slytherin. Hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo había dicho. Todos.

"_Sí, sí... Ansias de poder, manipuladora... Sabes aprovechar las cosas... Serías muy buena Slytherin, si no fuera por tu sangre... Qué pena... En ese caso,_ ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

De verdad que le agradecía que la hubiese elegido para la casa de los leones, porque o sino no hubiese hecho amistad con Harry ni con Ron. Y no se imaginaba siendo la compañera de Malfoy, claro que no.

Resopló. Ahora ella tendría que convivir con peores personas que Malfoy. Pero al menos estaría Abraxas, para recordarle que los Malfoy estarían torturándola de por vida. Wii. Le encantaba la idea.

"Quizá. ¿Sólo por eso?"

Entonces él la observó y utilizó algo de legeremancia. Ella obviamente se dio cuenta, pero dejó que se entrometiera en algunos de sus pensamientos. Claro, tapando aquellas cosas que no quería que él viera. Solo le mostró qué había hecho recientemente.

Estaba a punto de decir "No le he dejado ver nada a Dumbledore y te voy a dejar a ti."

Pero lo dijo en voz alta. Tom la miró y sonrió de medio lado. ¿La chica podía estar de su lado?

"Lo acabas de hacer, por si no te has dado cuenta."

Entonces él se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y no se dio vuelta para despedirse.

"Hasta mañana, Hermione."

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Sí, eso era. Necesitaba pensar.

.

Geeente. Cómo - están.

Yo aquí, bien, actualizando de nuevo. Lo raro es que lo hice rápido. Por si no se dan cuenta (lo cual lo dudo, ya que siento que mis lectores son ávidos e inteligentes *^*), actualizo un capítulo a la vez de mis dos historias. Es decir que, escribo uno de una historia, escribo el otro de la otra. Y así sucesivamente. Es como para tener las dos historias algo equilibradas.

Este capítulo sirvió -a mi entender- para saber cómo es la actitud de Hermione. La voy a hacer algo dura y no tan sentimental (que era lo que se estaba mostrando en los caps anteriores). Solo que como siempre pasa ella se está "aclimatando", como yo le digo :3

Ya sabe cómo tratar a Riddle -cofcofparaquenolamatecofcofcof-. Quise demostrar a un Tom algo cortante -y creo que lo logré, porque pensaba en agregarle más cosas a las oraciones que él decía, pero no iba a quedar bien en este momento, ya que 0% confianza. Menos menos menos menos 0% quise decir :3 Así que ya se van imaginando. Hermione no sabe bien por qué aliarse con él, pero cree que es la mejor opción. Ya verá, ya verá.

e_e

La historia me gusta, y espero que a ustedes también. Estoy orgullosa T^T

Gracias a los que leen, comentan, colocan en favoritos o son seguidores. De verdad que algunas veces me alegran (y como hoy, actualicé más rápido). Así que comenten si quieren los capítulos recién horneados y listos para leer.

Sí, tengo hambre ._. y ganas de hacer caritas. ¿Ven? Estoy happy :D


	5. Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo V- Siempre estás ahí, en todas partes.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Dumbledore había ido al orfanato. Ese día Hermione se había sacado algunas cosas de encima. Ya había dado el primer paso con Riddle, había conseguido su varita y había obtenido la plaza en Hogwarts. En su mano tenía la carta que le decía que ingresaría el uno de septiembre, con los demás niños. También le decía todos los objetos que tenía que comprar: tanto libros, calderos y la ropa que necesitaría.

También había recibido una carta de Tonks. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido la última (que era la primera de las cartas).

Le contaba que no había enviado ninguna carta ya que estaba algo ocupada con Remus. El día siguiente era luna llena y se habían preocupado por realizar la poción matalobos. Los derechos de los licántropos no eran muy favorables en aquellos tiempos, y por ende, no se había creado nada para su beneficio. Habían ido al Callejón Diagon justamente para comprar los ingredientes; que de por sí ya eran muy difíciles de conseguir - y no valía decir el precio de algunos -.

Quería verlos pronto. Pues, si, tenía una buena compañía (Toby y Aaron), pero nada se comparaba con ellos. Lo que más le alegraba es que iban a ser sus profesores.

Tonks y Remus, profesores. Profesores. Sus profesores.

A Remus lo había tenido en tercero, y recordaba que se había fastidiado un poco con él porque le había colocado un "supera las expectativas". Aunque estaba claro que él era el único profesor que le había puesto esa nota en esa materia. Era muy bueno. Reconocía que en esos momentos quizá no hubiese sido muy buena en esa materia, pero ahora lo era; y bastante.

Y, bueno, Tonks. Qué podía decir de ella. Sabía tanto como Remus, pero nunca la había visto impartiendo unas clases. Aunque no podía dudar que ella explicaba muy bien las cosas, siempre le había dado ejemplos muy claros acerca de lo que tenía que hacer (al enseñarle hechizos).

Ambos serían muy buenos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y habían elegido muy bien esa materia, tanto porque sabían mucho de ella y porque Riddle era un fanático. Así según Tonks. Para convencer más al director, le habían ofrecido ser profesores de la misma materia. Habían tenido que demostrar ciertas cosas...

_Tú no te preocupes Hermione, con Remus ya hemos arreglado todo. Hemos conseguido la plaza y estamos seguro que no nos la van a quitar. Las circunstancias fueron algo bizarras. Bizarras e improvisadas. El Dumbledore de ahora es algo antipático, espero que te des cuenta cuando lo veas. Lo notarás más sentimental y diplomático C:_

Se había reído en ese punto de la carta. ¡Ella había sentido lo mismo! Quizá no tanto lo de diplomático, pero sí lo sentimental. Dumbledore había hecho muchas caras.

Así le sería más fácil mantener indiferencia con él. Porque era muy distinto al Dumbledore que conocía. Y si fuera algo más similar, no sabría qué hacer.

Dejó la cartas aún lado. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, la lechuza se había ido. Y no tenía otra.

Pensaba que le sería práctico comprarse una lechuza, los días que estuviese en el orfanato le serviría. Pero, ¿cuando estuviese en Hogwarts? Fácilmente podría ir con Remus y con Tonks. Porque solo con ellos se enviaba cartas.

Ese verano lo dejaría pasar. Podría sobrevivir sin lechuza el resto del mes. Entonces, ¿le convendría una mascota? Recordaba a su querido Crookshanks. Entonces, ¿una lechuza?

Sí. Eso debería hacer. Aunque no la utilizara mucho le serviría. Después de todo, Harry no le daba muchos mandados a Hedwig, pero la tenía.

La próxima vez que fuera al Callejón Diagon se compraría una. Tenía dinero por demás así que podría darse uno que otro gusto.

Salió de su habitación (no sin antes esconder sus cartas en un cajón bajo un hechizo de protección). Se dirigió al de Toby. Le preguntaría si a él también le había llegado la carta, así podrían ir a comprar las cosas juntos. Irían al mismo año, así que...

Él iba a Gryffindor, ya veía la razón por la cuál Riddle y él no se hablaban. Voldemort siempre había despreciado a las personas de Gryffindor. Bueno, había odiado a todo el mundo. No había mucha diferencia.

Hermione tocó la puerta de su amigo unas tres veces y esperó a que le contestara. Nada. Tocó otra vez, algo más fuerte que las últimas.

¿Y si no se encontraba en su habitación?

Se dio vuelta en dirección hacía las escaleras y cerró los ojos.

"Riddle. No me asustes."

Tom estaba plantado delante de ella con los brazos cruzados. La estaba observando seriamente. Pero claro, esa era su cara de amargado de siempre.

"_Él_ no está."

¿Que Toby no estaba?

¿No le hubiera avisado?

¡Qué tonta era! Él no tenía por qué decirle a dónde iba, o qué iba a hacer. Eran solo amigos. No era una novia hostigadora, y tampoco quería parecerlo. Tras unos segundos se le ocurrió una gran idea.

"¿Quieres acompañarme al Callejón Diagon?"

Él frunció el ceño. Así que para eso quería buscar a Cooper. Para ir al Callejón Diagon. Claramente no iría a buscarlo a él, que era la segunda opción.

"No."

Nunca le gustó ser una segunda opción. Claro que no la acompañaría por eso. Si le hubiera preguntado primero, quizá...

"Hey, espera."

Hermione lo tomó de la muñeca, a lo que él se dio vuelta y la acorraló contra la pared, manteniendo los brazos de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hermione se asustó. ¿Acaso podía tener un cambio tan drástico en tan poco tiempo? El chico comenzaba a serle extraño. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, era algo así como un instinto el tomar a la gente por la muñeca. Se había acostumbrado a hacer eso con Ron y Harry.

"No vuelvas a tocarme. Nunca."

Se alejó un poco de su oreja y la miró fijamente. Él frunció el ceño y ella hizo lo mismo. Se alejó de Hermione y antes de darse la vuelta ella dijo algo.

"Me encantaría que estuvieses muerto, Riddle. Pero no me permiten ciertos gustos. Si no fuera por dos personas, ya hubiese acabado contigo."

Y desapareció, dejándolo _algo_ irritado. Niña creída.

.

Allí estaba, tomándose un té de limón en el Caldero Chorreante. Su querido y dulce lugar; que durante muy poco tiempo se había convertido en una guarida para ella. En donde se escondía Caperucita del lobo feroz. Un lobo feroz que en ese momento estaba muy lejos.

"¿Hermione?"

Observó a la persona que acababa de pasar junto a su mesa. Dolohov estaba allí, algo sorprendido por su presencia. Creía que no la volvería a ver, al menos en mucho tiempo. Se sentó frente a ella sonriendo. Parecía estar algo ida.

"Antonin, vienes aquí seguido. No me lo esperaba."

Hermione se alegraba de tener algo de compañía. No había ni pensado que él se podía aparecer, a pesar de que habían estado una vez allí. En la misma mesa.

"La otra vez me hiciste pagar a mí." Sonrió de medio lado, mientras le hacía una seña a una de las empleadas, que le asintió con la cabeza. Hermione no se había acordado de ese día dejar el dinero en la mesa.

"En ese caso, esta vez pagaré yo. Aunque supongo que habrás disfrutado el pastel, ¿verdad?"

"Aha." Él la observó, ahora algo más serio. "¿No te volverás a ir?" Ella negó con la cabeza. No le importaría encontrarse con Dumbledore, ahora él sabía de su presencia y no cambiaría nada con verla allí. Además, ese día estaba yendo al orfanato. No creía que volviera a ir allí, pues ya estaban todas las cosas aclaradas. "¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en esto?"

La empleada fue a tomar el pedido de Dolohov, que pidió un café, también con un trozo de pastel -como ella-.

"¿Dumbledore?" Preguntó. ¿Estaría correcto si le contestara? "Ya está bien." Lo observó, intentando aclarar las cosas de una manera vaga. "Solo lo confundí con alguien que me traía muchos recuerdos. Me alegro de que no sea esa persona."

Antonin sorbió un poco el café recién llegado. ¿Recuerdos, eh? Parecía creíble. Dumbledore podría ser parecido a un familiar de ella, así que decidió aceptarlo y no hacer mas hincapié en ese tema. Aunque fuera uno sensible, o no, no le importaba. Tampoco era de su incumbencia. Nunca le gustó entrometerse en los problemas de los demás, si es que no le involucraban a él.

"Te noto algo decaída. ¿Sucedió algo?" Antonin había visto que se había recuperado algo, aunque seguía ida. "Si es que quieres contarme, claro."

"Bueno, es una persona que me cae _algo_ mal. Una persona con la que debo tener algo más que cuidado." Ella lo observó a los ojos y le sonrió. "¿No te sucede?" Él rió mientras se apoyaba más en el respaldo de su banco.

"Hay demasiada gente ignorante, ¿no crees? Los Malfoy, por ejemplo. Menuda familia; no quisiera formar parte de ella."

Hermione comenzó a interesarse cada vez más en la conversación. Antonin Dolohov no le parecía una persona malvada. Aunque en ese momento no estaba hablando desde la postura de enemiga. Él debería ser su enemigo. Riddle debería ser su enemigo. Pero las cosas tenían que cambiar en algún momento. Suspiró y mordió su pastel.

"Cuéntame más acerca de ellos, de los Malfoy."

Dolohov se acercó más a la mesa y apoyó su codo allí, observándola.

"Siempre tendrán más que ti. Siempre querrán algo a cambio. Siempre tomarán los objetos como si fuesen suyos. Siempre tendrán la razón. Siempre tendrás que obedecerlos. Siempre tendrán la sangre más pura que tú. Siempre tendrán más dinero que tú. Siempre serán mas "valientes" que tú. En resumen, pura basura."

Hermione le sonrió con comprensión. Ella también había conocido a los Malfoy. Siempre los había odiado. Eso si, Narcissa nunca le había dado demasiados motivos. Pero seguía perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy. Aunque eso era suficiente.

"Yo también conocí alguna vez a unas personas iguales. Y créeme que de valientes no tenían nada." Respiró hondo... "Absolutamente nada."

"¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó él, repentinamente. Hermione no sabía qué contestar. Así que decidió ir con la verdad.

"Siempre he vivido aquí. Pero nadie que conozcas me ha visto. No preguntes por qué." Sorbió su té. Le estaba contando mucho a Dolohov. "Tu eres sangre pura, y hablas como si no lo fueras. No lo entiendo."

"Si me hubiera criado mi padre, créeme, pensaría como los demás. Pero no. Él murió poco después que yo naciera, entonces mi madre fue la que se ocupó de mí. Fin de la historia."

Hermione supuso que él no tenía más ganas de hablar sobre aquél tema. Al igual que ella, si hablara de sus padres... Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de devolverles la memoria. Para ellos nunca había existido. Eso la hacía sentir más miserable. Maldito Voldemort y su afición a la Magia Oscura.

"Antonin, iré a Slytherin."

Dolohov tardó un poco en entender lo que Hermione le decía. ¿Acaso iba a ingresar a Hogwarts? ¿Y justamente en la casa de Slytherin? No. No podía ser.

"Ya tengo la vacante para ingresar. Solo falta que el Sombrero Seleccionador escoja mi casa. Será cuarto año."

"¿Cómo sabes que estarás en Slytherin?"

Él frunció el ceño. Esa chica no debía estar en aquella casa. Todos eran unos desgraciados. Ella era demasiado bondadosa para estar en...

"A penas nos conocemos, te diría que no juzgues. Yo ya lo he hecho varias veces y la mayoría me arrepentí. Por eso estaba decaída hace un rato." Dijo, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Ella le sonrió, ¿por qué tenía esa charla? "Así que cuéntame sobre tu casa. Cada una de las personas. Comienza por las peores."

Estaba esperando a que le dijese sobre los próximos mortífagos. Sabía que Dolohov también lo sería. Pero pensaba que él podía tener "salvación". Tras meditar un poco, Antonin comenzó a nombrarlos.

"Hay tres personas con las que debes tener mucho cuidado. Te causarán muchos problemas. Abraxas Malfoy; ya te he dicho todo sobe él." Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. "Tom Riddle. Es un maldito bastardo, uno de los peores que he conocido. Tiene una gran habilidad para manipular, y lo hace con el miedo de las personas. Si comienzas a juntarte con él, no hay vuelta atrás. Créeme. Luego está Mulciber. Eres nueva e irá detrás de ti. Es un gran pervertido y masoquista. Si lo insultas, se hará más mañas. Si lo ves en un pasillo y tiene ganas, procura tener tu varita en mano. Ya le ha pasado a muchas chicas, de todas las casas."

Hermione sorbió de su té, parecía interminable. Así que esas eran las mayores amenazas. Ya vería cómo manejar a Riddle. Tendría que observar más a los dos restantes. Confiaba en los puntos de vista de Antonin.

"Del que no te tienes que preocupar es de Alphard Black, él es muy parecido a mí. No le importa si eres el hijo de un muggle, un mestizo. Le da igual."

"¿Y qué me dices de las mujeres?"

"Te diría que se parecen a Mulciber."

Hermione puso cara de asco. ¡Ella siempre había sabido que las mujeres de Slytherin eran algo masoquistas!

"Mentira." Él sonrió mientras Hermione se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Le había arruinado todas sus ideas. "Aunque las más destacables son Lucretia y Walburga Black. Arpías andantes, ni te lo imaginas. Presiento que te arruinarán la vida, y más si te juntas con Alphard. Son muy celosas. Son primas, pero tienen el mismo carácter. Walburga va al mismo curso que nosotros, Lucretia va a segundo creo. Siempre estarán juntas, así que nunca te las encontrarás solas, a menos que se estén enganchando a alguien. Suele pasar, suele pasar.

Hermione rió ante la última frase. Ese era el prototipo de una Slytherin que tenía en la cabeza. También lo que le extrañaba un poco era que Antonin iba a ir a su mismo curso. Era realmente extraño, ya que él parecía de sexto, o quizá séptimo. Quizá estaba muy desarrollado.

"¿Alguien que quizá podría ser mi amiga, señor Criterio?"

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo. La mayoría son... Algo distintas a ti. Aunque sería mejor no juzgarte, ¿verdad?"

Hermione rodó los ojos. Aunque tenía razón, quizá las Black no le agradasen, pero eso no significaría que no podría tener amistades. Si recordaba bien, estaría la madre de Snape.

"¿Y Eileen Prince, ella está en Slytherin?"

Él pensó un poco. Eileen Prince, Eileen Prince...

"Me parece que va a primer año, y sí, en Slytherin. Pasa muy desaperci..."

"¡DO-LO-HOV!"

Varias personas además de ellos se detuvieron a mirar al chico que estaba casi gritando. Con el pelo hasta los hombros y con rulos. Y además, su cara... Hermione miró a la viva imagen de Sirius Black.

"Ya, cállate Alphard, no hagas eso. Sólo siéntate."

Así que ese era Alphard Black. Ella lo había visto en el tapiz del árbol genealógico, en Grimmauld Place. Quemado, por supuesto. Él había apoyado a Sirius.

Black se sentó en una de las sillas que habían al lado de Antonin y observó fijamente a Hermione. Tras analizarla, extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

"Alphard Black, nena."

Le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad y ella rió.

"No sé dónde has puesto esa mano, pero la tomaré porque no me queda de otra. Hermione Granger."

Los tres rieron y Alphard se quedó mirándola. No la había visto en su puta vida.

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó. Por supuesto. Entre Antonin y él nunca habían habido secretos. Así que Antonin tendría que contarle cómo se habían conocido.

Hermione observó a Antonin con una sonrisa. Sí, le caía bien ese Black. De hecho, hasta se estaba haciendo la idea de que la actitud de Sirius en su adolescencia había sido así. Y que Antonin, en ese caso, sería James Potter. O quizá, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...

Al ver que Hermione no contestaba, Dolohov lo hizo.

"El otro día, en el Caldero Chorreante. Yo estaba algo deprimido y ella vino _complacida_ a _consolarme_, ¿No es así, Hermione?"

"Sí..." Hermione miró a Alphard. "Verás, Alphard, estaba borracho y yo me _compadecí_ de él..." Sintió el impulso de mirar hacía la derecha. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa que luego se desvaneció.

Maldito Voldemort. Él solo le sonrió de medio lado. _Obviamente_ no se había olvidado de lo que había sucedido hacía rato. Siempre tenía que aparecer, por todos lados. Estaba pensando que él había ido a allí solo para hacerle algún tipo de "contra". Ella iba a ir al Callejón Diagon. Él dijo que no. Y luego va.

Con un bufido que dejó que Riddle notara miró a sus dos acompañantes. Y ellos también la miraban, con el ceño fruncido además.

"¿De dónde lo conoces?"

El que habló fue Antonin. Hermione rió. Siempre alto para que el intruso escuchase.

"Está escuchando, Antonin. No podría considerarlo _estúpido_, tampoco _incapaz_."

Estaba furiosa. Claro que sí. Le había arruinado la diversión. ¿No podía estar calmada, sin que el apareciera? Antonin la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. Esa vez no se iría.

"Ya se fue. Dime de dónde lo conoces."

Nunca había visto a Dolohov tan serio. Bueno, tampoco es que lo hubiese visto muchas veces. Así que optó por contarle.

"Vamos al mismo orfanato."

La cara de los dos pasó de seriedad a sorpresa.

"¿RIDDLE, ORFANATO?"

Ella los cayó un poco. Tampoco era que se debía enterar todo el Caldero Chorreante.

"¿Riddle - no - tiene - padres? ¿En serio?" Preguntó Alphard. Esa sí que no se la creía. Riddle, lo de engreído, lo había sacado de algún lado. Pero, ¿de un orfanato?

"Sí." Ella decidió contarles un poco acerca de él. No le haría nada a nadie. "Su padre se fugó antes de que naciera. Y la madre murió en el parto."

A ella no le gustaría que divulgasen su información personal. Pero a Riddle no le gustaba nada, así que era prácticamente lo mismo, ¿no?

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Eso lo preguntó Antonin. Se había puesto de nuevo serio. Ese tema era muy delicado. No quería tener problemas con Riddle, pero sabría que algún día los tendría. Sabía que él estaba reclutando a gente para su "grupo". Él no quería formar parte de ese grupo, tampoco Alphard. Y dudaba mucho de que Hermione lo quisiese, ¡por fin alguien del lado de ellos!

"La directora del orfanato, la Sra. Cole me lo dijo alguna vez."

"¿Desde cuándo estás allí?" Preguntó Alphard. Hermione lo miró y pensó un poco.

"¿Una semana, puede ser?" Hermione rió un poco mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "Las cosas han sido algo ásperas con Riddle. Me subestimó y lo subestimé. Así se dieron las cosas. Y fin." Alphard le habló.

"¿Y cómo murieron tus padres?"

Ella lo observó sonriendo. No. No estaban muertos, para ella seguían viviendo sus vidas. Allá en el futuro. Pero nunca los volvería a ver.

"Les borré la memoria. Fue horrible."

Les sonrió nuevamente y se levantó de su silla. Ya se había acostumbrado un poco. Pensar y hablar de su pasado le había costado mucho en un principio. Pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

"¿Quieren acompañarme al Callejón Diagon?" Eso sí, esperaba no encontrarse nuevamente con Riddle. Él estaría por allí, pero se lo imaginaba más en el Callejón Knockturn. Eso sería más apropiado para él. "Necesito comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Aunque... "Se rascó la nuca sonriendo. "Se me olvidó el papel."

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos al... orfanato?"

Antonin seguía pensando en eso.

"No, solo tengo que aparecerme, ¿quieren venir?" Les tendió su brazo derecho, mientras que con la otra mano dejaba el dinero en la mesa. Ellos se observaron entre sí y procedieron a tomar el brazo.

Pronto se aparecieron a la habitación de ella. Hermione prefería estar con ellos y no andar sola: no con Riddle suelto y fastidiado. Quería que él se tranquilizara. Y, si Riddle empezaba el duelo, ella se lo seguiría. No quería terminar en San Mungo. Él no le importaba.

"La verdad verdad es que me imaginé otra cosa." Comentó Alphard, mirando su alrededor. Pues eso no era muy similar a los techos cubiertos de telarañas y muchos bichos peludos. Era completamente distinto.

"La habitación de Riddle es la de al lado." Dijo Hermione, mientras les señalaba con la mirada la puerta del baño. El papel que necesitaba ya lo había recogido.

Antonin estaba algo preocupado con esa situación. Hermione no era una gran conocida suya, pero en poco tiempo le había tomado cariño o confianza. Además de que le gustaba su personalidad y estar con ella era igual o mejor que estar con Alphard. Pero Riddle era peligroso. Sabía que había algo más allá en ese asunto: Hermione no podía odiarlo en tan poco tiempo. O al menos, caerle mal. Riddle tenía la fachada de parecerse a un angelito frente a sus profesores, aunque con los compañeros era otra cosa. Avery, uno de los más fieles lacayos de Riddle, se negaba a contar cosas respecto a él y a su organización.

Dudaba que hubiera personas que supieran que él vivía en un orfanato. Era una información muy valiosa. Observó de nuevo a Hermione, que estaba hablando con Alphard. Ella era extraña. No expresaba sus emociones como lo hacían las demás chicas de Hogwarts. Escondía algo, no era estúpido. Aunque Alphard no se diera cuenta.

Ahora comenzaba a dudar de la primera vez que se encontraron, de sus acciones. No creía en las casualidades.

Dumbledore tenía algo que ver en eso.

"Hermione, ¿a qué escuela has ido?"

Ella lo observó. ¿Por qué de repente, él estaba tan serio? Dolohov era inteligente, y por lo que había visto, menos despistado que Alphard. Le diría lo mismo que a su antiguo director.

"A ninguna."

Sí, era extraña. Dumbledore, a pesar de no ser el director, era el que decidía muchas cosas. Estaba seguro de que ella había hablado con Dumbledore para ser aceptada. ¿Antes, o después de la primera vez que se vieron.

Antonin no veía nada bueno en aquella situación. Quizá lo estaba exagerando todo. Pero con Riddle nada era una exageración.

.

Y aquí Dolohov se pone bueno :3

Siempre me gustaron los triángulos amorosos. Y creo que en la otra historia también estoy planeando algo como eso (vamos, a menos que cree o elija un personaje para que la trama sea más interesante). Obviamente los agrego para eso. Además de que me gusta confundir a Hermione e-e

Pero, ¿qué sucedió con Toby?

Hum C:

Es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Y por supuesto, creo que será una de las cosas claves (lo digo seguido, creo, pero lo que se me acaba de ocurrir. Definirá muchas cosas.)

Tengo la tentación de hacer spoiler con todo.

Así que adiós y nos leeremos luego :3


	6. Lo que sea menos ordinaria

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo VI- Lo que sea menos ordinaria.

.

—¿Por qué estás tomando eso? En la lista no lo dice.

Alphard observó los objetos que había tomado. Estaban en la droguería y necesitaban algunos elementos para pociones; no podía soportar el olor a huevos pasados y repollos podridos. Estaba deseando largarse de allí, pero Hermione seguía viendo _todo_.

—Para algunas pociones, siempre se necesitan —tomó una pequeña caja de bezoars que había al costado de unos frascos. Intentaba no comprar muchas cosas, no quería que ellos sospecharan. Había visto un díctamo por allí, un pequeño frasco como el que alguna vez había tenido. Obviamente, estaba escondido. Se había emocinoado mucho y quería comprarlo.

Sentía que no había mucha necesidad al comprar eso, pues no todos los días corrían el riesgo de morir. Aunque, tenerlo no le hacía nada, y tampoco era un gran gasto... sólo un pequeño gusto.

—¿Esencia de díctamo, eh?

Oh, de nuevo esa voz. ¿De dónde mierda había salido Riddle? ¿Acaso no podía estar tranquila, sin que nadie _él_ interrumpiera?

—Riddle.

—Granger.

Estaban detrás de una gran estantería, por lo que Alphard y Antonin no podían verlos. Podía escucharlos hablar, el lugar era muy silencioso. Pero no quería que vieran a Riddle y se preocuparan. En especial Antonin, él sabía bien cómo era el futuro Lord Voldemort. Si es que acaso aún no era el Señor Tenebroso. Lo dudaba.

—No necesitas el díctamo. Dámelo.

Extendió su mano para recibirlo, pero no fue así. Hermione estaba un poco extrañada. Riddle, esencia de díctamo. No era tonto, sabía que no vería otra vez aquél frasco, al menos en mucho tiempo. Pero ella tampoco lo vería. Necesitaba ese frasco. Riddle intentó tomarlo pero ella lo escondió en su espalda; los bezoars ya se los había dado a Alphard.

—Espero no tener que repetirlo.

—No eres el único que lo necesita, Riddle. No sé qué quieres hacer con él pero ahora es mío.

Voldemort frunció el ceño. Eso ya no le divertía como al principio. No le iba a dar el díctamo. No se lo iba a dar a _él_.

—Hermione —Antonin se asomó por ese pasillo y se sorprendió al ver allí a Riddle. Se miraron un par de segundos, él intentando no provocarlo y Voldemort demostrándole todo su desprecio, si rostro estaba serio. Estaba seguro de que había interrumpido algo muy importante. No lo demostraba libremente, pero estaba fastidiado.

—Suerte con el díctamo, Riddle —le susurró Hermione mientras lo miraba de reojo y se alejaba con su premio, con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. ¿Estaba bien lo que había hecho? No, no estaba bien, para nada. Pero le gustaba hacerlo y por lo tanto seguiría con eso. Al menos hasta que llegara a Hogwarts y tuviera la ayuda de Remus y Tonks.

El encontronazo le había alegrado el momento. Se sentía muy bien.

Miró a Antonin y le guiñó un ojo, diciéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Él no le hizo caso, la tomó del antebrazo delicadamente y la llevó hasta la caja. Allí pagó todo lo que se había llevado, Alphard había pagado sus bezoars, aunque ella quiso devolvérselo pero él no lo quiso recibir. A pesar de ser un Black, era muy cortés. Su apariencia y su personalidad le hacían recordar a Sirius, pero a él no lo había llegado a conocer mucho. Con suerte habían cruzado un par de palabras, pero siempre vio lo bien que trataba a Harry.

Antonin no le había dirigido la palabra hasta estar un poco lejos del local. Hermione intentó tomarse en serio la situación. Aunque no quería hacerlo mucho, no quería recordar que luego tendría que estar en el orfanato con un Riddle algo rabiado. Estaba considerando lo de colocar un par de hechizos.

—¿Qué estaba buscando Riddle?

—Esencia de díctamo. No te preocupes, no me hizo nada. No me hará nada.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Él es… no lo conoces. Eres nueva y…

Antonin se calló. Ya se lo había dicho varias veces, ¿tenía que repetirlo? Lo mejor era dejarla con todo eso. No le incumbía.

—Que sea nueva, Antonin, no significa que no sepa sobre él. Sé con quién me estoy metiendo, y no me importa. Créeme —_lo sé perfectamente_, le hubiera gustado agregar. _  
_

Hermione intentaba que no se preocuparan, a pesar de recién haberse conocido. Les había tomado mucha confianza en ese pequeño período de tiempo. Alphard le recordaba, también, en cierta manera a Ron, y Antonin, en ese caso, se parecía más a Harry. Aunque uno un poco más precavido, al parecer.

Pensó que los tres se acoplaban bien.

Antonin bufó y siguió caminando, rumbo a Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Estaba utilizando la lista de Hermione, pues ellos necesitaban las mismas cosas.

Alphard simplemente los había estado observando. No pudo evitar que el pensamiento de que parecían novios apareciera. Porque cuando había discutido, pasaban muy bien por un pareja. Los observó mejor a los dos. Era amigo de Antonin desde primer año, y no muchas veces lo había visto atraído a una mujer.

Pero Hermione era distinta, hasta él lo reconocía. La había conocido ese día y también le había gustado, pero no del mismo modo que su amigo. Reconocía que era raro que ella estuviera enemistada con Riddle, pues todas caían a sus pies.

_Todo_ era raro. Además, ¿para qué necesitaría la esencia de díctamo? Había escuchado hablar alguna vez de ella. Era para curar heridas, y si se aplicaba rápido, podía dejar sin cicatriz, lo que era muy bueno.

No quería que Antonin se encariñara con ella. Le daba mala espina; sí, era muy buena y todo eso. Pero era muy rápido, ¿una chica nueva en la escuela, que no estuviera atraída hacía Riddle? Puff. Ésta lo odiaba.

Se suponía que debía estar cegada por sus múltiples facetas de seducción. Pero Hermione no lo había conocido en Hogwarts, sino que en su orfanato. Ahí debía de ser distinto. Demasiado distinto para que ella no cayera en su fachada.

Aunque en el orfanato quizá era ese Riddle. El que actuaba. Pero, entonces, daba la opción de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que era falso. De oque él era un ser malvado.

No sabía qué creer.

Entraron a Madam Malkin los tres en silencio. Sumidos en sus pensamientos, y todos referidos a cierta persona.

—¡Alphard, tanto tiempo! —una señora media regordeta se acercó a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla, sonriendo. Él también lo hizo—. Y tú, Antonin, ¿qué te sucede? Estás con una cara...

Él intentó sonreír, y lo hizo algo falsamente. La mujer siempre era buena con ellos y no quería verla malhumorada. La señora miró a Hermione con interés, que estaba al lado de Antonin.

—Esta vez han venido con compañía, ¿eh?

Observó el cuerpo de Hermione, que estaba cubierto por una simple túnica que reconocía, era de su tienda. Pero ella no la había visto ingresar alguna vez. Debía haber ido a comprarla el día que estaba enferma. Separó los brazos de Hermione de su cuerpo y sonrió, palpando la cintura de la chica.

—¿Por qué esconder esta escultura tras tanta ropa, linda? Ven, ven.

La tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a otra sección, en donde comenzó a sacarle su túnica mientras le preguntaba muchas cosas. Los dos rieron levemente: aquella mujer nunca cambiaría.

—Siempre que viene Walburga se le suben los ánimos. Y ahora Hermione. ¿Crees que se lleven bien, mi hermana y ella?

Antonin lo miró como si estuviera haciendo un maleficio imperdonable, el mismísimo Avada Kedavra. No sabía si reír o sentirse mal por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Tu hermana y Hermione? Ni en sueños. No se parecen en nada —Alphard pensó un poco en lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. Si, era verdad que no se parecían, pero... —. Además, sabes que Walburga es muy celosa. Si te ve con una mujer a menos de un metro de distancia ten por seguro que no se olvidará. Oh no, no se olvidará.

Recordó a una chica que una vez había coqueteado con Alphard. La pobre sólo le había hablado y luego el mismo día, en la cena, le explotó un postre en la cara. Luego de eso la Hufflepuff se había cambiado de escuela. Y creía que, quizá, intentarían hacer lo mismo con Hermione.

—Pero ella me trata bien... —continuó diciendo Alphard mientras tomaba su barbilla con su mano, en modo pensativo—. Siempre me trató bien... si yo intentara explicarle... entendería.

—Yo creo que no. Sabes que tu hermana es algo paranoica con eso y que no va a cambiar. Al menos no con los demás. Sigue siendo una arpía.

A Alphard no le importaba que él insultara a su hermana. Después de todo, se daba cuenta de que Walburga siempre lo había tratado mal, pese a que era su amigo. Debían ser cosas de chicas adolescentes... si, eso debía ser.

—Pero que no se parezcan en nada no significa que no puedan simpatizar. Es decir, los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? —hizo una seña con sus manos, como intentando encajarlas— Se deben de llevar bien. Van a estar en la misma habitación cuatro años más —suspiró—. Supongo que debe ser tiempo suficiente para que Walburga cambie de opinión.

—O para que la odie más, quién sabe.

.

Toby caminaba lentamente por el Callejón Diagon, mirando con detenimiento cada escaparate. No tenía prisa y no quería apresurarse para nada. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía evitarlo. No había tenido un buen día al salir del orfanato, para comprar todas las cosas para Hogwarts.

Suspiró. Estaba preocupada por... Hermione. La había dejado sola en el orfanato. E, indudablemente, también pensó en Riddle.

Sonrió mientras apresuraba su paso, con las manos en los bolsillos. El viento le sacudió algunos mechones de su cara. No tenía el pelo muy largo y quería mantenerlo así.

Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver, detrás de la ventana de Madam Malkin, una cara que conocía bien. _Pensando en Hermione_... Rió. Había sido muy justo que hubiera mirado dentro de la tienda. Se estaba probando varias túnicas, y suponía que la mujer rechoncha que estaba a su lado, la estaba "obligando".

Decidió hacerle una sorpresa. Abrió la puerta del local e intentó no hacer ruido. Agradecía que la puerta no tuviese una campanita que avisara que había entrado. Se quedó observando a su amiga un par de segundos, embelesado. La túnica que acababa de probarse con un toque de varita le sentaba genial. Era azul y hacía contraste con su piel pálida. Cuando la dueña del local se dirigió hacía una parte a buscar más prendas, aprovechó para acercarse por detrás de Hermione. Rápidamente le tapó los ojos con sus dos manos y sonrió.

—Supongo que me has echado de menos todo el día, ¿no?

Ella sonrió mientras se daba vuelta. Había pensado que podía ser Antonin, o tal vez Alphard, pero no tenían demasiada "tacto". Y las voces no se parecían en nada.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Dónde habías ido? —preguntó. Tenía planeado presentarle a los dos Slytherins, sería muy descortés de su parte si no lo hacía. Ellos la habían acompañado a comprar las cosas para el colegio. Sería demasiado descortés.

—Vine a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts. Supongo que tú también, ¿no?

Hermione asintió, no quería hacer demasiado hincapié en ese tema. Quería preguntar por qué no le había llamado a ella para que fueran juntos al Callejón Diagon, pero seguramente Toby tenía más cosas que hacer, aparte de comprar las cosas de la lista. No quería hostigarlo demasiado.

—Eh, ven.

Le hizo una seña de que la siguiera y les sonrió a ambos, que estaban algo lejos. Al estar más cerca habló, por fin. Había cierto aire de tensión. Alphard miraba curioso al infiltrado y Antonin se mantenía serio. Hermione decidió que era mejor hablar, pero Toby se le adelantó.

—Dolohov, Black. Qué sorpresa.

—Cooper —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hermione tragó grueso. ¿Acaso no se llevaban bien?

Maldita rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Hubo otro pequeño silencio en el que los cuatro no sabían qué hacer. Toby carraspeó y retrocedió unos pasos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione -mirando en concreto a Dolohov- y se despidió. Al parecer, tenía cosas que hacer, y que sólo había estado allí de paso.

Claro, y a ella le gustaba el _quidditch_. Agradecía que lo hubiera echo. Aunque sabía que él no quería irse, lo hizo con tal de que ella no tuviera problemas. Lo agradecía profundamente.

Miró a Alphard y con un toque de su varita cambió su atuendo, y pronto la túnica cayó en sus manos.

—Gracias chicos. Lo que cuenta es la intención.

Les guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a onde estaba Madam. Ella había estado viendo todo, pero no quería interrumpir. La pobre niña tenía más de un pretendiente. Los triángulos amorosos eran realmente confusos; ella no había tenido la oportunidad de tener alguno en su juventud. Pero sabía que siempre había que terminar perdiendo a alguien por otra persona.

Bueno, ese chico que acababa de abrazar a su clienta, también parecía ser muy bueno. Ya lo había atendido varias veces pero no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Sonrió. Antonin o el otro, eran los dos muy amables. Hermione tenía suerte.

Al final ella acabó comprando unas túnicas para Hogwarts, más alguna que otra. No quería tener cosas innecesarias, como unos vestidos que la señora le había estado mostrando. No quería parecer desagradecida.

Los dos chicos compraron sus cosas y se despidieron de Madam. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y aún faltaban algunas tiendas; Hermione prefería hacerlo rápido, pues no quería salir otra vez del orfanato. Al menos que se juntara con Tonks y Remus. Sería bueno verlos antes de que comenzara en Hogwarts. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ellos y le había resultado un poco duro dejarlos, de la manera en que tenía que estar la presencia de aquella pareja para que se sintiera completamente tranquila. La compañía de Toby los primeros días en el orfanato la había ayudado en algo.

Hermione también agradecía que Antonin y Alphard no preguntaran por él, por Toby. Estaban charlando sobre otras cosas, lo que fuera.

La última tienda fue Flourish y Blotts. Y planeaba quedarse un rato allí.

Eran demasiados libros...

.

—Me pregunto por qué Antonin se tuvo que ir...

Hermione estaba sentada en una silla _investigando_ un libro. La estaba convenciendo, quizá lo comprara. Trataba sobre pociones. Si mal no recordaba, ninguna de ellas las había echo en Hogwarts. Algunas eran realmente interesantes.

Alphard alzó los hombros, él no sabía nada. Estaba sentado arriba de una mesa, mordiendo su pulgar. Estaba imitándola, mientras Hermione leía se chupaba el dedo. No estaba seguro de si lo hacía a propósito o no, pero le divertía.

Él no tenía nada que hacer, así que prefería quedarse allí haciéndole compañía. Hermione tenía cierta afición a los libros, lo cuál le sorprendía un poco. Él no era un fanático de ellos, pero le gustaba leer. De vez en cuando iba a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y se alquilaba un libro. Leyendo uno había sabido sobre la existencia de la esencia de díctamo.

El silencio era cómodo y ninguno se esforzaba por hablar. Hermione no había estado en una situación así desde hacia mucho tiempo. Únicamente con Remus había tenido esa sensación. Siempre estaban con Tonks, y ella solía hacer demasiadas preguntas, lo cual "arruinaba" un poco el momento. Pero al final siempre terminaban hablando sobre algo, anécdotas o lo que fuere.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Pero llegaba a reconocer que ya había anochecido, y que pronto la tienda no estaría más abierta. Cerró su libro, suspiró y lo colocó en su sección, que estaba al lado de Alphard. No compraría ningún libro. Porque estaba segura de que iría otra vez allí. Habían más copias, así que si alguien compraba uno estarían los otros.

—Creo, que ya es hora de irnos —aceptó, con una sonrisa dirigida a Alphard. Oh, cómo le costaba dejar su libro allí. Pero primero terminaría los que tenía pendientes, era un tipo de obligación que se ponía. Y el no comprar el libro, su castigo.

Hermione miró por la ventana del local y alcanzó a ver a Toby, caminando rápidamente. Pensó que quizá podría ir con él, pero obviamente no, pues estaba con Alphard.

—Ve.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Su amigo le señaló con la vista la puerta—. Que vayas, no hay ningún problema. Creo que sería algún tipo de compensación por lo de hoy, ¿no?

Alphard le guiñó un ojo, ella sólo le sonrió y le dio un débil gracias. Sentía que debía compensar a Toby, como decía él.

Se acercó a la puerta del local, el señor que atendía era un anciano que se había dormido en su silla. Comenzó a roncar. Hermione rió levemente mientras le daba un último vistazo a Alphard, veía sus pies en un vaivén, pues aún estaba sentado en esa mesa.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente, pues no veía a Toby por ningún lado. Toby, era un nombre algo raro. Como el de una historieta. Supuso que sus padres habían sido algo creativos a la hora de elegir uno.

Gritó su apellido al verlo adelante, captando la atención de algunos magos. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Toby, para su suerte, se dio la vuelta. La había visto.

Por lo menos no tendría que correr más. Eso sí, pasar por entre toda la gente era algo incómodo. Sujetó su varita para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, le recordó vagamente a Abraxas Malfoy. Juraba que la iba a recuperar, de uno u otro modo. Esa varita era una pertenencia suya y no quería verla con alguien más.

Además, ¿y si le hacía algo?

Suspiró, ya estando al lado de Toby, que la miraba con una sonrisa. _Al parecer ha olvidado lo de hoy. Eso espero_.

—¿Has estado todo el día en Flourish y Blotts? —él rió mientras fijaba su vista en el camino. Hermione alcanzó a ver que estaban un poco rojos. Debía ser por el sueño. Recordaba que le había pasado el primer día que lo había visto, y un poco el segundo.

—Obviamente. Aunque no he comprado ningún libro, preferiría terminar los que tengo.

Toby rió un poco. Le gustaban las bibliotecas...

Hermione había guardado todo en un pequeño bolso. Tenía otro, pero allí estaban las cosas de su pasado. Estaba segura de que no recordaría la mayoría. Tendría que empezar a ver qué cosas tenía.

—¿Nos aparecemos? —él le dio su brazo a Hermione, el cuál ella tomo. Sacó su varita y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Hermione. Se les hacía algo extraño viajar los dos juntos. Era más fácil de a uno.

—Preferiría no salir a cenar. No tengo ganas de recibir las indirectas de Aaron —Hermione comenzó a sacarse su túnica, apoyándola en una silla que había por allí—. Creo que Dumbledore ha sido demasiado permisivo al dejarnos hacer magia, ¿no? —se sentó arriba de la mesa, como antes estaba Alphard. Sonrió.

—En realidad, algo. A los menores nos permiten hacer magia en caso de riesgo, por la guerra de los muggles. No sé qué ha echo en el orfanato, pero permite que el ministerio no sepa que utilizamos nuestras varitas. Creo que es porque llegaste tú.

Pensó en Dumbledore. Ella había visto cómo había observado a Riddle aquél día, ¿acaso había perdido la esperanza en él desde esa época? Probablemente. Muy probable. ¿Por qué intentar ser bueno con alguien que nunca lo sería?

—No lo conozco mucho... —intentó verlo desde otra perspectiva—. Pero es algo raro, ¿no? ¿Qué me dices de él?

Toby sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la pared y la observaba.

—¿Qué puedo decir de el profesor Dumbledore? Creo que esconde muchas cosas. Yo tampoco lo conozco desde hace mucho, de hecho, sólo desde hace un año. Creo que ambos somos muy especiales, ¿no, Hermione?

Ella lo observó algo extrañada.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué lo dices?

Lo miró más detenidamente. ¿Especiales? Sí, ella por lo menos era especial. Alguien que no debía estar en ese tiempo. Una intrusa.

Él no era... especial. Dumbledore sabía que había algo extraño en ella y no sabía qué era, y por tal razón, quería alejarla de Riddle. Dudaba, dudaba... Dumbledore siempre pensaba, en todo. Cada uno de los detalles. Seguramente estaría pensando en cómo ella sabía Oclumancia, o en cómo había llegado al orfanato. Pero tendría cosas más importantes que hacer. Ella aún no estaba en la mira, no completamente.

Por ahora ella podía hacer lo que quería. Dumbledore sabía que había echo un simple Fumos. Todos los que estaría haciendo Riddle. Él había logrado hacer un horrocrux en plena nariz de Dumbledore.

Oh, maldito Riddle. Le caía muy mal.

—Entonces, si no bajas a cenar, te dejaré pensando sola. Suerte con eso.

Cerró la puerta luego de irse. Y, obviamente, dejó a Hermione pensando en eso.

Especiales, ¿eh?

.

Hola :) ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, quería decir que se me acabaron las vacaciones de invierno (en el lugar en donde vivo sip). Así que no sé si podré seguir actualizando muy seguido como lo he estado haciendo. Tardaré unos días más para cada capítulo. No les voy a poner la excusa de la tarea que me dan, porque no la hago casi nunca. Aunque últimamente tengo mucho sueño xD

La cuestión es que me he extendido algo en estos capítulos, para que se muestre la relación de cada uno de los personajes con Hermione. En el próximo ya estaremos algo adelantados.

Para los títulos de las canciones me inspiro en canciones, (las de los otros capítulos no las recuerdo, salvo una o dos). Entonces me puse a escuchar Anything but ordinary, de Avril Lavigne. Algunos lo traducen como "Cualquier cosa menos ordinaria", pero me gustó más la otra D:

A partir de ahora les pongo las canciones. Saludos.


	7. El aroma de las uvas produce insomnio

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo VII- El aroma de las uvas produce insomnio.

.

—Este año habrá una nueva alumna, que cursará cuarto año con alguno de ustedes. Su nombre es Hermione Granger.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts hablaban por debajo del director, preguntando quién era Hermione Granger. Las personas de cuarto año de todas las casas eran los que estaban un poco más interesados en eso. No había ninguna chica nueva en la sala, así que la mayoría estaba mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Antonin y Alphard estaban sentados los dos juntos casi al centro de la mesa, observando cómo Hermione se colaba por las puertas. Se había hecho un silencio tortuoso para ella, pero sólo miraba la mesa de los profesores. Siempre había tenido un poco de pánico escénico. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, de todas las miradas.

Se había puesto tremendamente feliz al ver a Remus y Tonks. Oh, ¡los extrañaba demasiado! Luego de la cena iría con ellos. De inmediato. Tonks le había guiñado un ojo, mientras que Remus había reído bajito.

Los tres estarían juntos de nuevo.

Tragó grueso. Pudo distinguir a Toby dándole una sonrisa que le inspiró mucha confianza en sí misma. Se sentó en el banquillo que anteriormente habían utilizado en la selección de los de primer año.

Hermione pudo distinguir a una chica muy parecida a McGonagall, que estaba mucho más joven y más hermosa. Pero dudaba de que fuera su antigua sub directora. Ella le colocó el sombrero, que le llegó hasta sus cejas. En su primer año le había tapado todos los ojos. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

_—Quiero estar en Slytherin._

Hermione intentaba no revelar nada al sombrero. Sabía que aquél objeto siempre estaba en la oficina del director, y el propio director dudaba de ella. Sabía que ese gorro viejo nunca le diría nada a Dumbledore, pero no quería arriesgarse.

_—Oh, Oclumancia. Se supone que debería ver todos tus pensamientos y recuerdos, niña. Déjame verlos, así podré seleccionar tu casa._

Los alumnos en la sala estaban algo ansiosos por saber a qué casa iría la chica. Hemrione Granger. Antonin esperaba que no fuera a Slytherin, le veía más pinta de Gryffindor, o en tal caso Ravenclaw. Pero no en Slytherin. Maldición, no duraría nada allí.

Toby simplemente tenía los dedos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados.

_—¿No se supone que el Sombrero Seleccionador toma nuestra opinión? __—_Hermione suspiró interiormente. No quería estar en frente de todos tanto tiempo_____—. Está bien. Mira _todo lo que quieras.

El objeto se tomó su tiempo, cerrando los "ojos" en concentración. Oh, cómo le gustaba aquella cabeza. Plagada de información y sentimientos. Y de cosas que una niña de su edad no debería saber. Así que ella, por fin, era Hermione Granger. Viajera en el tiempo. Por supuesto, estaba claro de eso. Era muy raro ver personas de otro tiempo...

_—¿Piensas que estando en Slytherin te será todo más fácil? Piensa bien niña. Piénsalo __—_al no recibir ninguna objeción, procedió a hacer lo que la chica creía correcto___—_. Suerte con tu misión, entonces. Así que... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Los de la casa de verde y plata hicieron una gran ovación, mientras que ella se acercaba a un alegre Alphard que le indicaba su lugar. Se sentó entre Antonin y él, sabiendo que recibía algunas miradas algo extrañas. Por un momento cruzó su vista con una chica que la miraba fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tenía un gran parecido a Alphard... Y, ¿dónde había visto ese rostro?

—Y ahora, que comience la cena.

Hermione observó por segunda vez la mesa de los profesores, los dos comían con mucho ánimo. Se notaba que extrañaban los banquetes de Hogwarts, y en sí, la comida. En los tiempos en lo que tenían que vagar porque los estaban persiguiendo, no habían tenido muchos alimentos. Lo simple y llanamente necesario.

Suspiró. Eso ya había pasado. No debía pensar en eso. Ahora estaba en Hogwarts y tenía una misión que cumplir.

—¿No vas a comer? —le preguntó Alphard mientras se servía algo de ensalada—. No les hagas caso a los que te están observando. Incluida mi hermana, está a tu derecha, en frente.

Alphard no era tan brusco como ella creía. De hecho, acababa de demostrar que era muy... sigiloso. Se sirvió un plato de comida, intentando evitar mirar en la dirección esa. Estaba segura de que era la chica de pelo lacio y negro.

Luego ató un par de cabos. La mujer que estaba en el cuadro de Grimmauld Place era Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius. Alphard era el hermano. Lo había visto en el tapiz de la casa del padrino de su mejor amigo. Esa mujer siempre le había caído mal. Odiaba a los muggles y a las personas como ellas. Los nacidos de muggles. Sentía, podía presentir que aquella chica no sería nada bueno para ella.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Hermione prefirió preguntar eso, antes de decir que sabía cuál era su nombre. Mantener las apariencias. No quería parecer ignorante y estúpida, pero tampoco una chica que sabía cosas que no tenía que saber. Era algo difícil, pero creía que con el tiempo se iría acostumbrando.

—Walburga. Creo que te agradará, al menos algo.

Antonin estaba algo retraído. No quería hablar. Había entrado a Slytherin. Se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y la observó charlar con Alphard. Luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaba Toby con una cara horrible. Realmente, estaba muy pálido. Suponía que los amigos le estaban preguntando qué le sucedía. ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Hermione?

Bueno, no le interesaba.

Hermione se sintió de repente muy incómoda. Comenzó a revolver nuevamente la comida de su plato, evitando levantar la mirada. Pero era tan extraño que se obligó a sí misma saber quién era la persona que la estaba hostigando.

Investigó un poco la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos le devolvían la mirada y otros simplemente charlaban con sus compañeros. Miró a la izquierda, en dirección a Alphard. Varios asientos más allá pudo ver la causa de su irritación.

Había un chico que la estaba observando. Se puso realmente nerviosa. Ese chico... realmente la asustaba. La estaba mirando de una forma aterradora.

Tenía el cabello completamente negro y opaco, al igual que sus ojos, los que la estaban taladrando. Él se estaba mordiendo su pulgar, con un codo apoyado en la mesa. Le recordó cuando Alphard y ella estuvieron en la librería. Pero a pesar de ser la misma acción, la de ese chico le daba repugnancia, mucha repugnancia.

Lo relacionó con la actitud que alguna vez Cormac McLaggen tuvo con ella, sólo que mucho más morbosa.

—No lo mires. Es Mulciber. Y por cómo te observa, le atraes. Si lo sigues haciendo, lo empeorarás.

Fijó su vista en Antonin, que distraído miraba la mesa de los profesores. Sí, él ya le había hablado de Mulciber. Y no le gustaba nada su descripción.

Alphard le dio un par de tips para que Mulciber no se sintiera tan atraído hacia ella. Algunos le parecían aceptables, mientras que con otros no estaba muy contenta. Como con el de "haz todo lo que el diga, mientras no arriesgues mucho. Le gustan las chicas que se resisten."

Había reído un poco ante alguno de sus comentarios. No le interesaba saber si aún seguía mirándola. O no.

No, no le interesaba. Le interesaba más el hecho de que ya había acabado el festín de bienvenida. El director le había dicho que tendría que estar en su despacho, cuando acabase.

Aprovecharía esa excusa, también, para visitar a Remus y Tonks. Y si la pillaban diría que no sabía las reglas del colegio. Fácil.

—¿Vienes con nosotros a la Sala común?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras les decía que tendría que ir con Dumbledore.

—Está bien. Que no te diga nada malo.

Hermione miró, otra vez a la mesa de profesores. Allí Remus y Tonks se estaban levantando. Vio como los labios de Remus se movían varias veces en su dirección. _Mañana, tranquilos_.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente y suspiró. Oh. Bueno, al menos podría pasear libremente por el castillo. Sí, eso haría. Le sonrió a a los dos, y procurando no llamar la atención se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor, que estaban completamente abarrotadas. Al ver una cabellera rubia tuvo el impulso de sostener su varita. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar su varita?

Si no era Draco, era el abuelo. Rió levemente. Familia Malfoy contra ella, por los siglos de los siglos.

Intentaba caminar rápido hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿sería el mismo que el de la profesora McGonagall? Tendría que subir muchas escaleras, en ese caso.

No habían personas por los pasillos que iba, ya que no había ninguna Sala Común cerca. Se le hacía más fácil estar sin los demás.

Suspiró. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en esa Hermione? Antes le gustaba socializar más. Aunque había tenido pocos amigos, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Ginny siempre fue más sociable que ella.

Pero estaba muerta. Sonrió sin ganas.

Todos muertos. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en eso, si la entristecía? Quizá era un poco masoquista.

Golpeó la puerta de lo que parecía ser el despacho de transformaciones, se guió por el que antes era de McGonagall. Su profesor le dijo desde adentro que pasara. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y la cerró tras de sí.

La oficina no era muy grande pero se le era muy cómoda. Intentó no mirar mucho la habitación, unos libros apilados en la estantería y otros bien acomodados. Se preguntó si podía llorar.

Tras recibirla y que ella se sentara, le dio un papelito. Tenía los horarios. Hermione comenzó a verlos, el día siguiente tenía Pociones, Encantamientos, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Esas últimas dos eran opcionales. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué no le habían comentado acerca de las materias, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.

—Me tomé la libertad de elegir esas materias. Habían algunas que no tenían cupo, como en el caso de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles... —esperó a ver la reacción de ella. Prosiguió—. Prefería no dejarla descontenta y elegía Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los profesores estarás dispuestos en darle cierto apoyo, ya que es nueva...

La miró con una cara indescifrable y Hermione tragó grueso. Sí, se alegraba demasiado. Prefería esas materias un millón de veces antes que Adivinación. Era horrible. Aunque por un breve momento se le ocurrió pensar que Dumbledore la estaba probando. Pues se suponía que no debía saber mucho acerca de ellas...

—Muchas gracias profesor, no tolero Adivinación —se atrevió a decir, observándolo con una sonrisa—. Entonces... ¿Quería algo más?

Intentó no parecer descortés pero quería estar en otro lado. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Dumbledore. Sí...

—Quería hablar sobre su habitación. Me gustaría saber su opinión.

Se preguntó por qué le decía eso, ¿tendría la oportunidad de tener una habitación sólo para ella?

—Preferiría no estar con las otras chicas de mi año. Es sólo cuestión de privacidad, no estoy acostumbrada a estar sin ella.

Dumbledore siguió pensando. ¿Estaba bien lo que quería hacer? Lo había meditado demasiado. Y tenía poco tiempo para decidir qué haría.

Sabía que Hermione era muy capaz, y pues también quería probar qué tanto sabía. Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia no eran difíciles para él, pero según lo que comentaba el alumnado, a nadie le gustaba. Había excepciones, sí, él sabía muy bien de algunas. Demasiado bien. Suspiró profundamente, captando la atención de la chica. Oh, no podía decidirse.

La primera vez que vio a Hermione se quedó impactado. No en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando ella había ingresado en el orfanato. Sabía Oclumancia, lo que se suponía que no debía saber.

Tom Riddle también sabía sobre la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia. Había aprendido mucho en poco tiempo, aunque nunca la había utilizado con él. No se atrevería, de eso estaba seguro.

—¿Cuestión de privacidad? En tal caso, señorita Granger, estaría muy complacida de tener una habitación para usted sola.

Bingo. Hermione sonrió ampliamente, aunque intentó evitar que su felicidad saliera a flote. Iba a tener habitación propia. Eso nunca se lo habían concedido a nadie en la Torre de Gryffindor. Pero Dumbledore no concedía eso porque sí. No, no; lo conocía muy bien para saber que todo eso era parte de un plan. ¿Para saber más de ella, quizá? Se preguntó si había dudado entre su relación con Remus y Tonks. No, él no podía saber nada, ¡no pasaba ni un día desde que había ingresado al colegio!

—Me encantaría la idea. Podría -_podría_- convivir con las otras chicas de mi curso. Pero estaría mejor en una habitación, _sola_.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente pero ese gesto se desvaneció cuando alguien tocó su puerta. Hermione miró hacia ella, como intentando descubrir quién se podía hallar detrás de esa madera.

—Pase.

Y allí Hermione vio entrar a Tom Riddle. Se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito o eran simples casualidades esas, las de verse muy de vez en cuando. Vale decir que ella intentaba hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. Pudo ver que Riddle estaba tan contento como ella.

—Toma asiento junto a la señorita Granger, Tom.

Hermione no pasó desapercibido que él no había dicho "por favor", además de que le había llamado "Tom". Miró a Dumbledore, quien estaba observando algo desafiante a Riddle. Intentó levantarse para irse, al momento en que Voldemort se sentaba. No le gustaba estar tan cerca de él. Además que se sentía como las "sobras" de la escena.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme...

—No, no —comenzó Dumbledore, mirándola—. Están citados aquí por el mismo tema. Siéntese por favor, señorita Granger.

Hermione intentó no fruncir el ceño. El mismo motivo. ¿Acaso planeaba ponerlos en la misma habitación? Tragó grueso. Dumbledore no podía hacer eso, no tenía sentido, para nada...

—Me gustaría —_le gustaría_...—, claro que ustedes deciden, que compartieran "habitación", por así decirlo.

—Profesor —intervino Hermione abruptamente—. Pensé que usted se refería a que tendría una habitación yo sola. En definición, sin compañía de ningún tipo. Según recuerdo, las reglas prohíben que personas de distinto sexo duerman en la misma habitación.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente mientras se percataba de un pequeño error de la chica. Le prestó la atención completamente a ella, ignorando a su alumno más destacado.

—Y, ¿usted, señorita Granger, cómo sabe las reglas de Hogwarts?

Hermione tragó grueso. Eso le pasaba por bocaza. Maldijo por primera vez en su vida el conocimiento de todas y cada una de las reglas de su colegio.

—Bueno... creo que es cuestión de lógica, ¿verdad?

Salvada. Cuestión de lógica, claro, no se lo creía ni ella. Sabía que no había resultado convincente. Su plan de intentar pasar desapercibido frente a sus dos objetivos principales no estaba funcionando.

—Volviendo al caso, no compartirán una habitación. Me gustaría que lo vieran por ustedes mismos. Todas sus pertenencias están en el lugar, detrás del cuadro de Wendelin la Hechicera en las mazmorras. Creo que tendrás que guiar a la señorita Granger, Tom —lo observó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione de nuevo se preguntó si lo intentaba cabrear—Sólo les diré que el lugar es muy amplio. Pueden irse.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, sin saludar. Estaba concentrada en otras cosas, como en que compartiría habitación con Voldemort. Comenzaba a odiar a Dumbledore por hacerle eso.

El viejo era demasiado... manipulador. Siempre lo había sido, ella lo sabía, había sido odioso con Harry. Pero había que reconocer que la mayoría de las cosas que hacía era por un bien mayor...

Suspiró por enésima vez, intentando caminar rápido. Se suponía que no debía saber dónde estaba ese cuadro. Se suponía que debía seguir a Riddle, así que intentaría dejar que él la alcanzara. Y así lo hizo.

Ninguno pronunció ninguna palabra. Nada de nada.

Pero Tom pensaba siempre en aquella situación: intentando no omitir ningún detalle. Sospechó cuando Dumbledore lo citó a su despacho, exactamente treinta minutos después de la cena. Fue explícito con ello. Y ya veía la razón: durante esa media hora había estado hablando con la chica Granger. Era obvio que Dumbledore nunca iba a hacer algo bueno por él: en realidad, intentaba arruinarle la vida todo lo posible. Pero él tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Por eso había "aceptado" vivir con la chica. Por supuesto que su profesor tenía un plan, uno que los involucraba a los dos.

Estaban llegando a las mazmorras. ¿De qué le serviría Granger? De por sí a él también le parecía alguien algo... extraña. Habían ciertas cosas que no cuadraban, pero nada del otro mundo. Sabía sobre la Oclumancia y posiblemente Legeremancia. Había tomado la esencia de díctamo, cuando él le había dicho que se la entregara. Frunció en ceño, intentando no mirarla de reojo. ¿Era mejor enseñarle quién era de verdad, o esperar a que ella se diera cuenta?

Cuando divisó por fin el cuadro de Wendelin la Hechicera, se le acercó. Habían varias personas dentro del cuadro: todas con distintos aspectos. Algunas eran niñas y otras eran mujeres mayores, también habían adultas. Todos estaban haciendo algo, hasta que una niña de coletas rubias que llevaba una muñeca quemada los señaló.

—¡Gente!

—Son los chicos de los que el viejo nos habló —contestó una chica pelirroja que estaba acostada en el piso, tenía su pelo quemado.

—¿Qué esperan para darnos una contraseña?

La que habló pareció ser la "líder", ya que todas las mujeres se callaron. Era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos grises, que tenía una expresión de fastidio. Estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolos alternativamente.

—Los secretos de las artes más oscuras.

Hermione frunció el ceño en dirección a Riddle, quien seguía mirando el cuadro. Era realmente odioso. No, la contraseña no iba a ser esa. Wendelin la observó a ella.

—La contraseña, a pedido del profesor Dumbledore, debe ser aceptada por los dos.

Tom maldijo mentalmente al viejo.

—No —esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Riddle, a pesar de que dentro de ella fluía miedo por contrariarlo—. Nada relacionado con las Artes Oscuras.

Wendelin estaba algo sorprendida por la contraseña que el chico quería elegir. Bueno, no era nada de otro mundo que alguien se interesara por la Magia Oscura, así que no le dio mucho caso. Esperaba que no se tardasen tanto en decidir, quería dormir como usualmente lo hacía.

—Será esa contraseña. Ahora déjame pasar.

Tom Riddle no quería dirigirle la palabra. Le parecía algo innecesario, una perdida de su preciada saliva.

—No me hables como si fuera tu igual, niño.

—Pársel, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó Hermione, intentando parar la disputa entre la hechicera y el mago. Prefería esa palabra a otras, era como algo intermedio.

Wendelin lo observó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el asintió lentamente. Sabía que no podría llegar a un acuerdo con Granger, así que eso le parecía bien. Aunque admitía, podía llegar a admitir que estaba algo ansioso por ver el lugar.

La hechicera, tras darles un breve vistazo, les dio el paso. Tom entró primero, pero Hermione prefirió darle las gracias al cuadro. Wendelin sólo le había sonreído y le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con ese chico, pues le daba mala espina.

Al entrar vio algo completamente distinto a lo que se imaginaba. Era una gran sala amueblada y con una gran alfombra verde en el centro. Habían unos sillones de color negro frente a la flameante hoguera de la chimenea. Podía decir que era tan grande como la sala común de Gryffindor, pues no había visto la sala de Slytherin, y esperaba no verla. Se preguntó por qué Dumbledore les había dado algo tan lujoso.

Habían tres puertas, una en la izquierda, otra en el centro y la última a la derecha. Supuso que la del centro sería, quizá, un baño. Las de los costados eran las habitaciones. Prefirió no entrar a ninguna, pues no quería toparse con Riddle. Habían varias estanterías vacías, le dieron ganas de llenarlas todas con sus libros.

Pero obviamente, eso no podía ser. No quería compartir sus libros con Voldemort. Que cada uno se quedara con los suyos.

Suspiró. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Se internaría en su habitación cada vez que regresase de las clases. Intentaría tener el menor contacto posible con Riddle.

Exacto.

Fue en dirección a la habitación izquierda, convenciéndose de que Voldemort no estaría allí. Sonrió al ver que estaba vacía: esa debía ser su habitación. Se arrojó sobre su cama con una sonrisa: oh, era tan mullida... tan Hogwarts.

Pronto cayó dormida, no se había sacado ni la túnica. Pero tampoco le importaba mucho, estaba cómoda.

_Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron, Sirius y Luna Lovegood, a orillas del lago negro. Sirius estaba contando una de sus anécdotas como merodeador, mientras que Luna le preguntaba muchas cosas. Cuando comenzaba a atardecer vieron a Harry acercarse a lo lejos: estaba junto a Hagrid._

_Hermione quiso levantarse para alcanzarlos, pese a que se le estaban acercando. Harry le gritó algo de lejos, pero ella no podía escucharlo. Sintió cómo alguien o algo le golpeaba la cabeza._

—Sal de mi habitación.

Omitió el "ahora". No quería cabrearse, pero el encuentro con Dumbledore le había hecho enfadar, como ver la cara de culo del viejo todos los días. La cara que sólo le dedicaba a él.

Hermione se desperezó un poco, pero intentó aclarar su vista al ver de quién se trataba. Tom Riddle estaba parado frente a ella, y por su cara, no estaba contento. Ella frunció el ceño: él estaba en su habitación.

—Debería decir lo mismo. Es mi habitación. Sal.

Riddle frunció levemente el ceño, mientras le decía con la mirada que observase en baúl que había a la derecha de la cama. Hermione lo hizo, y pudo ver su claro error. Tenía grabado las letras "T.M.R."

Se levantó, tirando al piso un libro, con el que suponía Voldemort la había golpeado. Era obvio que él prefería lanzarle un hechizo antes de usar uno de sus libros, así que lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tom le dijo que no se atreviera a entrar más allí.

Él comenzó a sacar todas las cosas de su baúl, haciendo levitar las cosas y guardándolas en sus lugares. Había una pequeña estantería en una pared, así que allí fue colocando todos los tomos que tenía, que iban desde la Magia Oscura hasta Encantamientos. Por supuesto que los estantes no eran tan grandes y espaciosos como los que habían en la sala anterior, pero era suficiente. Nunca compartiría sus cosas con nadie.

Luego de hacerlo fue a acostarse. Tardó en dormirse debido al perfume que estaba impregnado en las sábanas: eran _uvas_.

.

Huy, este capítulo se me complicó bastante. Tuve que corregir un poco el principio, porque no me acordé que Dippet era el director. Era todo un lío. Ya sé, no me puedo olvidar de algo tan básico D:

Aquí la canción: Placebo - The Never-Ending Why. No sé, pero creo que definió un poco. Escuché un montón de ellos pero esta fue la que más me gustó (creo que me empeñé para que fuera de Placebo).

Creo que he tardado más de lo normal en este capítulo, así lo he sentido. Además que cortaron el Internet por la nieve (NIEVE, en donde vivo, pasa seguido en invierno :3)

Así que, como no tenía el capítulo guardado en la computadora no pude escribir. Pero me leí el primer libro de Narnia (vamos, estaba aburrida). Así que dejé un rato la computadora. Me terminé el libro en un par de horas :3 super.

No sé pero se me hizo muy pesado el capítulo, por eso he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí.

Yuukimaru-chan.


	8. Plan de convivencia y bombones

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo VIII- Plan de convivencia, bombones y un prefecto.

.

Hermione se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Luego de darse un baño -que lo tenía bien merecido-, comenzó con sus libros. En esa pequeña estantería de su cuarto no iban a caber ni la tercera parte. ¿Tendría que poner los más importantes, los del colegio?

Estaba claro que no iba a colocar los que habían sido publicados años después: no iba a correr el riesgo de que Riddle u otra persona los encontrase.

—Tienes muchos libros, ¿me dejarías echarles una ojeada?

Hermione frunció el ceño inmediatamente, sin darse vuelta. La habían descubierto. Tragó grueso y miró a la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

—¿Wendelin? —ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama de Hermione, observando la habitación—. ¡Pero eres un cuadro! ¡Un cuadro no… no puede hacer eso!

—Yo puedo salir del cuadro. Obviamente, ahora no me encuentro en él. Están mis otras _yo_.

Hermione la siguió observando con curiosidad, estaba tomando uno de sus libros. No era un fantasma. De hecho su figura no estaba difuminada para nada, sus ojos eran tan vivos como los de ella. Sí. Era creíble, pues claro. No flotaba como lo hacían Myrtle o el Barón Sanguinario.

—Los demás no pueden hacer lo mismo que yo. Claro que pueden ir de cuadro a cuadro sin que les suceda nada, pero nunca podrán salir de ellos. Yo he sido instalada mucho después que la mayoría de ellos: por lo tanto me dieron esta habilidad. Puedo vagar por todo el castillo a toda hora. Es genial

Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama. Llevaba la misma ropa de antes.

—¿Solo yo puedo verte? —se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Todos los que pasen por mi cuadro podrán. Ahora, solo el chico ése y tú pueden verme. Por ejemplo: si yo voy por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ningún estudiante además de ustedes sabrán que estoy allí. Además del profesor Dumbledore y algunos elfos domésticos.

Hermione asintió, mientras seguía colocando sus libros. Había decidido no seguir patrón alguno, que estuvieran en cierta manera "desacomodados".

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Hermione la observó—. Si no estoy siendo muy entrometida, claro.

—Diecinueve recién cumplidos. Hace décadas, claro.

Hermione sonrió interiormente. Le agradaba tener compañía allí, ya que dudaba si podía entrar con alguien más. Aunque sea Tonks. Pero supuso que no: nadie podría saber la contraseña. Bueno, para Hermione no era ningún problema, pero no quería cabrear a Riddle de ninguna manera. Tenía que ser precavida y pensaba tomárselo con seriedad (cosa que no había hecho esos últimos días). No había pensado en si quería ser su amiga o enemiga: necesitaba la ayuda de Remus y Tonks para ello. Obviamente consultaría todo con los dos.

—Al otro también le gusta leer. Tiene también muchos libros.

—Su nombre es Riddle. Bueno, Tom Riddle. Es algo antipático, ¿verdad?

Wendelin rió un poco, levemente. Había salido de la habitación del chico unos minutos antes.

—¿Antipático? No sé si esa sería la palabra correcta para definirlo. Yo diría que _curioso_…

Hermione soltó una carcajada, mirando a Wendelin con los ojos llorosos. Se sostuvo el estómago, oh, era un buen chiste. Lo tendría muy en cuenta.

—Curioso sería una palabra para Luna Lovegood. Oh, ¡Dios!, Tom Riddle curioso. ¡Curioso!

Se imaginó a Lord Voldemort con la revista El Quisquilloso al revés, mirándola con total inocencia. Tragó grueso y suspiró, borrando todo rastro de las anteriores risas. No debía haber hecho eso. Inocencia no era una palabra para decir así sin más.

Luna era su amiga, algunas veces le hacía tanta falta. Sus charlas sobre cosas inexistentes la hacían despegarse de la realidad -a pesar que algunas veces le molestara demasiado-.

—No me dejaste terminar —dijo Wendelin, siendo cautelosa. Había percibido el cambio de actitud en Hermione, lo cual se le hacía algo raro. Lo dejó pasar —. Curioso. Me atosigó de preguntas al entrar a su habitación. Aunque no fuese muy amable al decirlas, sigo pensando que es curioso.

Hermione suspiró, se sentó en la cama y se colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja. El misterio ahí era Riddle, ni los elfos ni nada: Riddle.

—Creo —tanteó—. Que sería mejor irme.

Comenzó a guardar sus libros en su bolsa agradada mágicamente. No podía dejarlo sin protección, así que le colocó un hechizo para que solo ella pudiera abrirla. Si alguien intentaba hacerlo lo sabría.

—Tengo que desayunar —aclaró.

Wendelin asintió, se despidió y se esfumó, como si alguien hubiera hecho una desaparición. A Hermione le alegraba estar allí: tenía toda una Sala Común para ella sola -porque Riddle era algo así como un fantasma. Pobre, le costaba socializar.

Rió y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Hacía más frío a pesar de que estaba la hoguera encendida. Era muy tentador sentarse allí y pasar el tiempo haciendo nada.

—¿Quieres?

Hermione miró al sofá y vio una silueta en ella. La había visto también en el cuadro de Wendelin, era la niña con coletas rubias.

Fijó su vista en la bandeja que estaba en la mesita, delante de Wendelin.

—Siéntate, sin miedo —la chica le sonrió. Hermione tomó confianza y se sentó en otro sillón, mirando con tentación aquellos bombones de chocolate—. Wendelin ha venido a visitarte, ¿no? —Hermione asintió. Aunque para ella, todas eran Wendelin—. Puedes llamarme Wing, creo que sería mejor.

Hermione siguió mirando aquellos bombones.

—Prueba. No hay problema si no quieres, nadie quiere comer mis bombones.

Tomó uno para que Wing no se apenara. Además, tenían una pinta increíble, nadie se podía resistir.

Mordió el bombón: relleno de frutilla, ¡le encantaba! No pudo saborearlo lo suficiente, prácticamente lo tragó.

La chica le sonrió misteriosamente y aplaudió varias veces, dando brincos en el sillón. Hermione pronto la vio borrosa.

Ah mierda, había encontrado a la hermana perdida de los gemelos Weasley. ¡Cómo había podido caer!

—Es uno de mis experimentos. Creo que serás mi conejillo de indias a partir de hoy. Ahora se supone que te desmayaras —Wing la observó con una sonrisa bastante dulce, a pesar de que había contaminado los bombones—. Claro, _se supone_. No lo había probado con alguien.

Ah, genial. Encima no sabía si se podía morir por la cosa que había comido.

—¡Duerme, duerme, duerme!

Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna algo tétrica. Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de Wing. Si tan sólo fuera pelirroja.

Inmediatamente luego de salir de su habitación, Tom se dirigió al cuadro de Wendelin. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, desmayada en el suelo. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos pero luego volvió a ir hacia el cuadro. Se preguntó por qué estaría tirada ahí. Falta de sueño, quizá.

.

Tonks estaba algo preocupada. Ella había asistido alegremente al comedor para el desayuno. Con Remus pensaron en por qué Hermione no había ido. Se preguntaron lo mismo en el almuerzo. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si había tenido problemas con alguien? No se podía quitar de la cabeza a Riddle. Bien sabía que Hermione era muy cuerda, pero algunas veces era tan terca como ella. O más.

Sus dudas no se aclararon en todo el trayecto a la enfermería, dudaba de si podía estar allí. Remus le había dicho que esperara hasta el otro día, que les tocaba clase con cuarto año de Slytherin. Se había sorprendido mucho con la selección. No sabía lo que su amiga podía estar planeando.

Y cuando llegó a la enfermería estaban todas las camillas vacías. Obviamente nadie se enfermaba en el segundo día de clases.

Le quedaba esperar a verla en la cena.

Y cuando llegó la cena, tampoco la vio. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a Hermione?

Había observado no tan disimuladamente la mesa de Slytherin. Remus le había dicho que se calmara -de nuevo-, pero Tonks se daba cuenta de que él también quería ver a Hermione.

Fijaba su vista de vez en cuando en Voldemort. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente, muy impasible e indiferente a su entorno. A su alrededor estaban varios chicos más. No pudo reconocer a ninguno de ellos ya que aún no tenía ninguna clase con cuarto de Slytherin. Luego miró a otros dos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Antonin mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Alphard.

—Walburga me ha dicho que Hermione no está en su habitación. Es razonable, tampoco la hemos visto en la sala común.

Antonin no podía creer eso. Se pasó las manos por la cara en señal de fastidio y suspiró. No, no podía ser _eso_.

—¿Será algún tipo de plan de convivencia? —preguntó Alphard con curiosidad. No había una posibilidad válida para lo que habían suponido.

—Nos lo hubiera dicho, a los de Slytherin. Además, sabes que el director y el profesor Dumbledore no están interesados en ese tipo de cosas.

Alphard se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca. No sabía qué pensar: obviamente no le agradaba Riddle. Y no le gustaba que Hermione estuviera involucrado con él. Pero bueno, qué se podía hacer. Podría considerar a Hermione como una amiga, aunque una no muy cercana. Antonin la conocía un poco más, así que tenía derecho a preocuparse. Él no.

Remus observó a Tonks y le habló en voz baja.

—Mañana la veremos.

.

Tom pronunció la contraseña frente al cuadro de Wendelin, pero ella no le dejó pasar. Lo miró fijamente.

—¿No piensas ayudarla?

Wendelin no sabía cómo se había desmayado Hermione. Le había preguntado a sus otras _yo_, pero ninguna sabía acerca de eso. No le preocupaba mucho pero llevaba un buen rato dormida. Ella obviamente no iba a llevarla a la enfermería: lo haría el chico ése. Vivirían juntos por unos años más. Aprender a convivir en un mismo espacio era el primer paso.

Una misión encomendada por Dumbledore.

—Quiero entrar —le respondió él.

Wendelin suspiró. No entendía.

—Debes ayudarla.

—Puedes salir del cuadro. Me has dicho que puedes andar por Hogwarts. Hazlo tú.

Tom no entendía por qué debía hacer eso. Granger se había dormido, desmayado o lo que fuera, y no le interesaba. Tenía ganas de tirarse en su cama y leer un poco sus preciados libros. Sonrió. Tenía una muy buena idea. Había visto unos buenos tomos en el bolso de Granger cuando había ido el día anterior a su habitación. Pensaba y _aceptaba_ que ella tenía más que él.

Se acercó a la Hermione, que aún seguía en la misma posición. Tendida en el suelo, como si estuviera durmiendo apaciblemente, aunque estaba en una posición algo incómoda.

La pateó levemente en el estómago, haciendo que ella quedara boca arriba. La pateó un poco más fuerte. No se levantaba. Y eso era bueno, muy bueno.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y miró a su alrededor. La estantería estaba completa de lo que allí debía haber: libros. Sonrió. Desde lejos podía ver tomos que jamás había leído.

Eso lo extasió aún más de lo que estaba. Minutos después estaba leyendo un libro interesantísimo. Eran de hechizos de defensa, y unos muy complejos. Esos fácilmente podrían ser libros cualificados como de séptimo año, o ni siquiera para Hogwarts. Cada vez que pasaba de página se preguntaba eso.

¿Por qué una chica, de su edad, tenía libros tan complejos?

Se suponía que debían gustarle otras cosas. Como Corazón de Bruja, esa revista con la que andaban todas.

—Será mejor que salgas de mi cama, Riddle. A menos que quieras que…

Hermione sintió unas repentinas náuseas. Oh, eso de nuevo. Ya había vomitado una vez, y ahora otra. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al baño corriendo.

Tom se sentó en la cama y miró todos los libros que había estado leyendo. ¿Cuál podía elegir? Estaba claro que todos los leería, _tenía _que leerlos. Pero se llevaría el que tenía en la mano: _Los patronus no son lo único_.

Sí, ése sería. Se levantó de la cama sin colocar los libros restantes en la estantería. _Que los acomode Granger, son de ella_.

Salió del cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y pasó por el baño. Allí estaba Hermione lavándose la cara con agua muy fría. Riddle pensó que tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¿A menos que quiera que me vomites en la cara?

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Él estaba riendo levemente.

—Exacto. Así que ya puedes irte, si no quieres que suceda eso.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara y colocó el cerrojo. Se miró al espejo y se preguntó si debía decirle que nunca tomara los bombones que Wing le ofreciera. Rió levemente. ¡Claro que no! Le encantaría verle sufriendo como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Se secó la cara con una toalla y pensó en Tonks y Remus. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada. Bueno, no debía de haber sido mucho, ya que sino estarían buscándola. ¿Tendría que preguntarle a Riddle?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras corría el cerrojo: no. El portazo en la cara que le había dado no debía haberlo puesto de buen humor. Le preguntaría a Wendelin.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al cuadro de Wendelin. Podía ver a Wendelin del lado de adelante, no del de atrás.

Cuando pon fin estuvo del otro lado, vio que el pasillo estaba vacío. Al igual que el cuadro.

—Hola Wendelin, ¿sabes qué hora es?

Esperó a que alguien apareciera en el cuadro, pero no fue así. Repitió las mismas palabras durante un minuto pero nadie hacía presencia.

Suspiró y cayó en cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo. No podría entrar más. No había alguien a quien darle la contraseña. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!

—¡Oh! Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tuviste náuseas? ¿Te cuesta caminar?

Hermione observó a la misma chica que le había dado los bombones: Wing. Ella estaba ahí sonriendo. Frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Sólo tuve náuseas. ¿Sabes qué hora es, Wing?

No quería ser demasiado cortante. Por ahí no le decía nada. Era la única que podía abrirle la puerta en ese momento.

—¿Quieres entrar, eh? —preguntó ella mientras sonreía pícara—. Le he dado bombones a tu amigo.

Hermione cayó en cuenta que cuando ella dijo "tu amigo", se refería a Riddle. Sonrió. ¿Estaría desmayado?

—Pero son otros, claro, los del vómito. A ti te di el "Dulces sueños". A él "Dulces vómitos". No lo quise probar con los elfos porque me dan pena —declaró.

Rió levemente. Quería ver a Riddle en ese mismo momento.

—Pársel.

—No, no te dejaré pasar. Qué mala suerte tienes, justo allí viene un prefecto, ¡saludos!

Y con esas últimas palabras Wing se fue, dejando a Hermione sola en el pasillo. O bueno, con el prefecto. Hermione lo reconoció como alguien de Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu Sala Común? —el chico miró su túnica para saber de qué casa era. Slytherin—. Ah, la nueva, supongo que conoces las reglas, ¿verdad?

—Ah... sí. Es que los profesores de Defensa me citaron a su despacho.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó con escepticismo. La chica era de Slytherin, y él nunca se había llevado bien con los de Slytherin. Suponía que ella estaba mintiendo—. Te llevaré hasta allí. Se encuentra en el sexto piso.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Los pasos hacían cierto tipo de eco en el pasillo. Hermione pensó que había dormido durante mucho tiempo: se había perdido todas las clases de ese día. Y peor, tenía mucha hambre. Su plan al inicio era saber _qué_ hora era. Pero la llegada del prefecto le hizo cambiar todos sus planes.

Pero si no podía entrar a su "Sala Común", ¿dónde iría?

Suspiró. Bueno, había sido oportuna la aparición del prefecto. Lo observó mejor, caminaba rápido. De perfil le recordó a Neville.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

El chico la observó con una ceja alzada.

—Algie Longbottom. Si no fuera por tu túnica, supondría que eres de otra casa.

Hermione sonrió. Él era el abuelo de Neville, ¡se parecían mucho! También podía recordar a la abuela, Augusta. ¿Estarían ya de novios?

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección al sexto piso.

—No creo en ese tipo de políticas.

Algie la observó algo extrañado, doblando por el pasillo que dirigía a el despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Suenas muy Gryffindor. ¿No te molesta que diga eso?

Hermione sonrió con mucha fuerza. ¡Por lo menos su espíritu no había cambiado!

—No exactamente.

Él tocó la puerta de la oficina. Quizá la chica no estaba mintiendo, por más Slytherin que fuera o no. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió bruscamente y vieron a la profesora con cara de malos amigos, que cambió al ver a Hermione.

Tonks pasó la vista de su amiga al chico, analizando la situación. Hermione le envió una mirada que comprendía totalmente.

—Oh, señorita Granger, ya ha llegado. Pensaba que no iba a venir. Pase, pase —hizo un pequeño espacio en la puerta mientras miraba al chico. Tenía la insignia de prefecto—. Muchas gracias por escoltarla, señor Longbottom. No va a ser que se pierda por un _largo_ rato —observó a Hermione con falsa reprobación. Era una indirecta de "más te vale que tengas una buena excusa por lo de hoy".

Cuando Algie ya se había ido, Hermione se le adelantó a Tonks.

—Tengo hambre.

.

Nunca me gustaron los romances empalagosos. Sí, esos de todas las palabritas cariñosas y bla bla bla. Creo que por eso nunca me sale escribirlo, así que no se sorprendan si en el futuro (diez millones de años luz) se dan ése tipo de escenas. Piensen que no serán esos de "te amaré por siempre". Puaj. Nunca me salió ni me saldrá.

Y, bueno, las ideas vienen a último momento. Van surgiendo mientras escribo y me gusta porque son buenas. Es decir, Wendelin será muy importante en la trama (¿lo he dicho ya con treinta y un personajes?).

Creo que sí. Pero da igual ;3

Si se preguntan por qué el aroma de Hermione es uva, es porque me inspiré en su varita. Vid.

No tengo una canción específica para el cap :L


	9. El libro y el papel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo IX- El libro y el papel.

.

Hermione estaba sentada en su banco, pensando en lo terriblemente aburrido que era la clase de Historia de la Magia. Se preguntaba si así se sentían Harry y Ron. Aunque ellos no sabían todo lo que estaba diciendo el profesor, se la pasaban durmiendo. Ella lo sabía y eso lo hacía aún peor. Levantaba su mano para contestar de vez en cuando: sentada entre Alphard y Antonin, que también parecían algo aburridos.

Alphard tomaba algunas notas mientras el profesor Binns hablaba, completamente vivo y no en su versión fantasma. A Hermione le había alegrado verlo así.

Y, lo que hacía más lento la clase, era que luego iba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tonks y Remus. Suspiró.

Tonks le había recriminado un poco esa noche. ¿No tomar dulces de extraños? Le recordaba a su madre. Hermione sabía que si Tonks hubiera estado en la misma situación que ella, completamente hambrienta, hubiera tomado el bombón. Todos los bombones, y si había otra caja mejor.

Sonrió mientras jugaba con su pluma y miraba de reojo a Antonin, a su costado. Estaba con el codo en la mesa, mirando con desinterés al profesor. Le pareció algo lindo.

Hermione sabía que él no se creía lo que le había dicho. Se había desmayado porque no había comido bien ésos últimos días. Bueno, era verdad que estaba por debajo del peso normal y sano. No en extremo, pero algo. Los banquetes de Hogwarts la ayudarían a recuperar su forma, la que tenía en su pasado cuarto año. Recordó vagamente a Viktor Krum, el Baile de Navidad.

Sonrió nuevamente. Eran memorias lindas.

De pronto todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, entonces Hermione supo que debía ir a la próxima clase. Se levantó y guardó todas las cosas en su mochila, tanto el libro como los pergaminos que había estado utilizando. Esperó a Alphard y Antonin en el marco de la puerta. De verdad que había sido rápida al guardar todas sus cosas.

—Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Creo que me quitará un poco el sueño.

Alphard y Antonin se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a caminar derecho a la torre de la materia.

—El profesor Dumbledore eligió mis asignaturas. Tendré Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas. ¿Ustedes?

Antonin, a su izquierda, la miró de reojo.

—Con Alphard tenemos Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Son muchas horas sino. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar tanto? No estás acostumbrada a _ésto_.

Hermione supo que con "ésto" se refería a Hogwarts, a una escuela. La fachada era que ella no había ido a ningún colegio y todo eso. Tendría que seguirlo.

—Los profesores intentarán ayudarme. Dumbledore se los notificó.

—Aún así —interrumpió Alphard—. Aún así me parece extraño que el profesor Dumbledore haya elegido las materias. Deberías haberlo hecho tú.

Hermione sonrió levemente mientras subían las escaleras de la torre. Sí, _debería_ haberlo hecho ella. Tanto como Dumbledore _debería_ haber tratado mejor a Voldemort. Pero claro, algunas veces a uno se le olvidan sus obligaciones. Suele suceder.

—Supongo. Pero no hace mucha diferencia. Hubiera elegido ésas.

Sí. Aunque dudaba los motivos de por qué Dumbledore había, exactamente, elegido aquellas. No se creía eso de los cupos y que no quedaba espacio. Él quería probarla, de éso estaba segura. ¡Estaba en su mira! Maravilloso.

—Son algo...

Hermione sintió un leve empujón en su espalda, y aunque sacó rápidamente su varita, cayó sentada en uno de los escalones.

—¡Desmaius!

La chica que la había atacado cayó al suelo como una estatua. Hermione la siguió observando. _Empujón... Hechizo... La hermana de Alphard.._.

¡Había hechizado a la hermana de Alphard!

El susodicho sólo suspiró, negando varias veces con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse del suelo. Claro que no iba a ayudar a su hermana, no lo haría. Ella había hecho algo malo y se merecía estar ahí tirada.

Algunos chicos de Slytherin y Gryffindor los observaban con curiosidad, y otros con un poco de miedo. Algunos habían visto la broma que le había intentado hacer Walburga a la chica nueva, pero ninguno había querido intervenir.

—Eh... Alphard... Yo...

Hermione tragó grueso mientras lo miraba, él le sonrió tranquilamente.

—Ella se equivocó. Déjalo así, se lo merece, ha estado molestando mucho últimamente.

Las puertas del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abrieron y de allí salió una mujer con una gran sonrisa. Tonks miró a todos lados buscando la cara de Hermione y sonrió aún más al ver la escena. Una chica tendida en el suelo, su amiga con varita en mano... ¡Sí que sabía reaccionar! Moría por saber qué había sucedido.

Pensó que sería mejor usar la careta de profesora justa y aplicada. Por el momento.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ha sucedido aquí?

Antonin miró de reojo a Alphard, quien estaba mirando a la "culpable".

—Eh...

Hermione carraspeó un poco, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga y en adelante profesora. Tuvo que carraspear dos veces para conseguir la mirada de Tonks. Repentinamente le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿Y usted es...?

—Hermione Granger, señora.

Tonks hizo un puchero con sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Señora no, que no estoy tan vieja. Profesora Tonks. Que les quede claro a todos, eh, no toleraré ni un señora, doña o madame.

Tonks miró a cada uno de los alumnos: Gryffindors y Slytherins. Algunos no sabían qué hacer exactamente; entrar al aula o esperar a que terminase ésa escena. O simplemente quedarse viendo el cabello extraño de aquella mujer.

—Bueno, profesora Tonks, me hago cargo del estado de... —se preguntó cuál era el nombre de la hermana de Alphard—. De la chica Black. Fue un Desmaius...

Tonks se acercó a la chica en el suelo y pensó en que aquella niña malcriada alguna vez había sido su tía. O era su tía. O era su alumna.

—Ennervate.

.

—¡Bien! Ahora que se ha acabado el problema ocasionado por la señorita Walburga Black...

La susodicha estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados en uno de los bancos, mirando con mala cara a una de sus compañeras. Comenzaba a odiar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y mucho más a su profesora.

—... Comenzaremos por las presentaciones.

Uno a uno fueron diciendo sus nombres. Algunos apellidos a Hermione le sonaban conocidos: no podía evitar lanzar una mirada a Riddle, o a Malfoy a veces. Aunque ninguno de ellos la observaba. Seguía pensando en cómo recuperar su varita, si es que Malfoy no se había deshecho de ella. La mirada que algunas veces interceptaba era la de Mulciber. Y cuando lo miraba, no sentía nada lindo dentro. El aspecto del chico en sí no era horrible, pero nunca se le cruzaría por la cabeza mantener algún tipo de relación. Para nada.

Primero se presentaron los de Gryffindor y luego los de Slytherin, ya que el aula estaba prácticamente dividida en dos. Del lado de Slytherin, Hermione, Alphard y Antonin estaban adelante de todos. Un banco más atrás habían unas chicas más que Hermione no pudo reconocer, entre ellas estaba Walburga. Más atrás estaban Mulciber, Riddle, Malfoy, Nott, Avery y alguno que otro más. Todos ellos se mantenían callados.

—Ahora, ¿alguien tiene preguntas? No sean tímidos, contesto lo que sea —Tonks guiñó uno de sus ojos. Hermione rió levemente, preguntándose en dónde estaría Remus.

—¿Por qué su pelo es lila?

Un chico de Gryffindor se animó a preguntar eso. Tonks le sonrió mientras pensaba en que aquél niño era su suegro.

—Bueno, señor Lupin, soy una metamorfomaga —ante la cara de confusión de algunos decidió hablar—. ¿Alguien sabe qué es un metamorfomago? ¿Señorita Black, acaso usted lo sabe, que está cotorreando con sus compañeras?

Tonks podía ser malvada cuando se lo proponía.

—No... Profesora Tonks... no lo sé.

—¿Y usted, señorita Granger? ¿Lo sabe?

Hermione se preguntó qué quería lograr Tonks con éso. ¡Claro que sabía la respuesta!

—Un metamorfomago es un mago o bruja que posee la capacidad innata de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos o de un hechizo como el resto de nosotros. Existen pocas personas con ése don.

Tonks asintió varias veces y con una sonrisa.

—Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Y ese año Hermione supuso que iban a ganar la copa de las casas. Sí, eso estaba escrito. Bien escrito. Y quizá Hufflepuff iba a quedar en segundo lugar: todo podía suceder con Tonks de profesora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cof_Veintiocho_Cof.

Hermione sonrió al ver que ella era sincera. Bueno, al menos que tenía veintiocho era cierto...

—Bueno —dijo, luego de muchas más preguntas de los alumnos. Pasaban los minutos y Remus seguía sin aparecer—. Los cambiaré de lugar, estarán así hasta nuevo aviso.

Hermione se extrañó mucho por el cambio de lugares. Alphard había tenido que sentarse con Mulciber y una Gryffindor, Antonin también con una Gryffindor y Avery. Hermione tragó grueso. Si no estaba equivocada, Tonks la colocaría con Mini-Voldemort. ¡Eso era el colmo! Tenía que vivir con él en el orfanato, tenía que compartir Sala Común y un mismo baño, ¡tenía que compartir todo!

—Señorita Granger, puede sentarse con el señor Riddle y el señor Potter.

Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a Tonks, mientras ella le sonreía. No de profesora a alumna: sino de amiga a amiga. Sentarla con el abuelo de Harry...

Iba a negarse a sentarse allí, pero sus pies la condujeron hacia el asiento de Riddle. Allí también estaba Potter. Cada uno en un extremo del banco: le tocaba sentarse en el medio. Genial, simplemente genial, las dos cosas que menos quería en su vida en ése momento...

No pudo evitar mirar a Potter mientras se sentaba. Era tan parecido a Harry, pero a la vez no. Físicamente sí, pero no le transmitía lo mismo que su amigo. ¿Tendría que ganarse su confianza? Claro que no.

Miró a Toby, quien estaba una mesa al lado. No había hablado con él desde que habían entrado en el aula. ¡Se suponía que él debía darle el tour por la escuela!

Antonin estaba dos bancos más adelante que ella, mientras que Alphard estaba casi en la otra punta del salón. Suspiró levemente. Iba a ser largo, sí, muy largo ése año. Y los siguientes, y siguientes, y siguientes...

—Bueno. No creo que haya mucho teórico en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Haremos muchas cosas prácticas, algunas veces las parejas las haré yo y otras ustedes. No se sorprendan —tras unos segundos y un suspiro prosiguió—. Y ahora que nos quedan sólo quince minutos, señorita Walburga, ¿me haría el favor de terminar lo que empezó?

Black la observó con algo de confusión.

—Supongo que querrá terminar la broma que quería hacer antes, ¿verdad? Hágalo. Las dos aquí —señaló con un dedo el suelo—. Granger, Black. Ya.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros sonriendo levemente. Oh, ahí sí era justo. Le gustaba eso. Pero lástima que Black no podía mantener una verdadera lucha. Se sorprendería si sabía realizar bien un protego.

—Disculpe, profesora, ¿quiere que luchemos? ¿Lanzar hechizos? Eso no está permitido...

—Esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, señorita Black. Está totalmente permitido. Además, podré corregir sus errores. Así también tus compañeros aprenderán. No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo sabe usted que ella no tiene errores, eh?

Tonks frunció levemente mientras movía las mesas ya vacías del centro del salón. Estaba claro que su tía no quería luchar. Puff. Ella había sido realmente odiosa en su infancia.¡Cómo la odiaba!

Todos los alumnos estaban alrededor de ellas. Hermione miraba a Tonks con cara de aburrimiento.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La que lo lanzó, para la sorpresa de algunos, fue Walburga. Hermione se protegió mientras la chica lanzaba otro hechizo. Bueno, no era tan inútil como había creído.

—¡Protego! ¡_Levicorpus_!

Walburga no supo qué hechizo había lanzado Hermione, así que se cubrió con los brazos instintivamente. De pronto quedó colgada del tobillo. Hermione rió levemente mientras miraba a Tonks, esperando que quizá ella se riera. Lo que logró.

—¿Cuál es ése hechizo? —preguntó una chica de Gryffindor. Hermione miró nuevamente a Tonks. _Ése_ hechizo no había sido inventado. _Ése_ hechizo lo había creado Severus Snape.

—A ésos hechizos se le llaman no verbales. Son algo avanzados, así que no tiene sentido que lo vean.

—¿Alguien me puede bajar? ¿Profesora, por favor?

Walburga estaba algo pálida, intentando que su túnica no se bajara. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, además de la vergüenza que le daba estar así, ¡había dejado que la chica ésa, la nueva, la humillara!

Hermione sonrió. ¿Quería bajar? Entonces bajaría.

—_Liberacorpus_.

El cuerpo de Walburga cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Hubieron varias risas en el salón; Hermione sólo sonrió. ¿Así era como Draco Malfoy se sentía mientras la molestaba?

Tenía que reconocer que era algo excitante. Sonrió, quizá no estaba mal pensar eso. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien, además de que la madre de Sirius era muy fastidiosa. Black buscaba un _escarmiento_.

—Bueno gente, ya que hoy es la primera clase, los dejaré salir temprano. Espero que tengan un buen día.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, mayormente los de Gryffindor. Walburga tomó sus cosas y salió del aula rápidamente, ignorando risas y palabras no muy agradables. Hermione pudo ver a Toby acercarse a ella, estaba riendo levemente.

—Ah, y señorita Granger, quiero que se quede un momento, si no le molesta.

Tonks estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, observando atentamente al chico que se acercaba a Hermione: no pudo reconocer lo que le decía, pero al leer sus labios pensó en un "te espero afuera". También vio cómo los dos chicos con los que se había sentado Hermione al principio de la clase se iban, mirando disimuladamente al chico de Gryffindor que se había acercado a su amiga.

Hermione había hecho amigos rápido. No le sorprendía, ¿dos chicos? Éso le recordaba al Trío de Oro. Sonrío. Había hecho que ella se sentara con Potter y con Riddle. Tendría que superar lo del niño-que-vivió. Sí, era hora.

Si un Weasley hubiera estado en cuarto año, también lo habría sentado con Hermione. Lástima, había visto uno en séptimo y otro en segundo.

—Bien... —habló Tonks cuando el último estudiante salió.

—¿Por qué me pusiste con el abuelo de Harry?

Hermione se había cruzado de brazos, con la mochila en su mano. No le gustaba para nada la idea. Estar al lado de aquél chico le haría pensar en su pasado. ¿Era eso bueno? No.

—Debes superarlo.

—Ya lo superé.

—Quieres llorar.

—Sí. Pero no lo haré. Ya lo superé.

Tonks suspiró mientras la observaba. Terca que era.

—No te quejas de Voldemort, ¿eh? ¿Acaso prefieres su compañía a la de Potter?

Hermione bufó mientras fruncía el ceño, si prefería a Riddle? Sí, tanto como le gustaría ser asesinada. Aha, era un muy buen ejemplo. Tenía suficiente con verle la cara todos los días, ¿compartir banco con él?

—No me parece tan malo. Ha estado callado toda la clase —sonrió. Lord Voldemort no parecía tan amenazante como realmente era: procuraría no dejarse llevar por las apariencias. El chico era bien cuerdo y sabía lo que hacía, tendría cuidado de vigilar a Hermione.

—¿Y Remus?

Tonks sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Tiene que arreglar algunas cosas con el director, Dippet. Pero no creo que tarde mucho. ¿El que te espera afuera es ese tal Toby? —Hermione asintió levemente. Le había contado de él ésa noche que la había pillado el prefecto; había valido la pena el encuentro, ya que Tonks le había comenzado a hablar de todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo que habían estado separados—. Bueno, suerte con él. Y ten cuidado, me da mala espina.

Hermione suspiró mientras asentía y se alejaba, despidiéndose. También le había contado que Toby iba al orfanato con ella, lo cual era muy extraño. Tom Riddle había estado solo en aquél lugar: sin compañía de algún ser mágico. ¿Había posibilidad de que Remus, Tonks y ella hubieran afectado de alguna manera, haciendo que apareciera él?

Salió y cerró la puerta. No creía en ello, ya que habían llegado poco tiempo antes. Unos días. Y Toby estaba en el orfanato desde años atrás.

—¿Para qué te citó la profesora?

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor: los pasillos estaban algo vacíos. Hermione se inventó algo.

—Me preguntó por qué sabía hechizos no verbales.

Agradecía su capacidad de mentir adquirida. Alguien solo le podía sacar la verdad si utilizaba legeremancia. Pero las mentiras piadosas no hacían nada.

—¿Y cómo los aprendiste? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado mientras ajustaba la mochila en su espalda.

—Los leí por ahí.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio algo tensos: Hermione no sabía si él le preguntaba cuáles hechizos había utilizado. Aunque no los diría.

—Te ofrecería que te sentaras en la mesa de Gryffindor. Pero tú eres muy Slytherin para eso, ¿no es así?

Hermione lo miró de reojo. ¿Slytherin? Tenía más de león que de serpiente. Pero eso Toby no lo tenía que saber.

—Creo que los de tu mesa me odiarían si me sentara con ellos —la rivalidad de rojo y verde nunca cambiaría. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

—En realidad, les gustó que humillaras a Walburga —sonrió—. Se empeña con molestar a las chicas de Gryffindor. Aunque ten cuidado, puede que...

—Sé cuidarme, Toby, creo que lo has visto —no le gustaba que la tratasen como si fuera una niña indefensa. Eso había sido antes, siempre siendo cuidada por Harry y Ron—. Gracias de todos modos.

Toby asintió con una sonrisa bien plasmada en su rostro. Le había sorprendido que Hermione respondiera así, pero le gustaba. Digno de ella...

Suspiró y la miró de reojo. Ese día le diría a su padre todo lo que había estado sucediendo desde el primero de septiembre. Le preocupaba mucho lo que pudiera llegar a decirle: había cometido muchos errores, errores que no se podían reparar.

—¿Cuándo me darás el tour por la escuela? —preguntó divertida ella.

—Hoy no puedo, lo siento. Tengo algo pendiente. _Aunque no dudaría en que ésos dos también querrían darte un tour_... _y no exactamente por la escuela_. He escuchado rumores de que te pusieron en una habitación con Riddle. ¿Es verdad?

Hermione paró en seco mientras miraba un punto fijo. Rumores. Ella y Riddle. Una habitación. Eso podía ser...

—Oh no, no, ¡no lo malinterpretes! —se le habían puesto las mejillas coloradas, la mochila se le caía de su hombro. Toby rió levemente mientras miraba una esquina del pasillo—. Y ¿rumores? No, no. Se supone que nadie lo sabría. Bueno, algún día se darían cuenta, pero, ¿tan rápido? No lo creo...

Pensaba para sí misma mientras sostenía su barbilla. Toby repentinamente salió corriendo, diciéndole que la vería después.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, ¿a qué iba esa reacción?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, alguien chocó contra ella y cayó al piso, junto con varios libros de la otra persona. Hermione intentó reincorporarse, pero vio la cara de la persona y se quedó tiesa. Voldemort. Y detrás de él estaban sus cómplices.

—Riddle. Más cuidado —no pudo evitar decir eso.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Ella estaba parada frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos. Riddle, completamente serio, le habló.

—Levanta mis libros.

Hermione miró hacia abajo y, entre algunos cuadernos pudo distinguir su libro. _Su_ libro. _Los patronus no son lo único_. Había sido creado luego de esa fecha. Oh, oh, oh...

Se agachó rápido y tomó el el impulso de salir corriendo, pero creyó que eso no estaría bien. Era como huir. Ella no quería huir, de hecho, quería mostrarle que era tan valiente como para enfrentarlo. Aunque en ése momento no era ningún problema o amenaza.

—Si quieres que te preste _mis_ libros, pídemelo —nunca estaban de más unos buenos modales—. Procura no robarlos la próxima vez_, Voldemort malo_.

Con dignidad lo miró por última vez y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, pasando por al lado de los súbditos del Señor Tenebroso. Ellos estaban quietos en sus lugares. Sin embargo, cuando pasó cerca de Mulciber, sintió un leve roce en su... ¿trasero?

Sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la cara del chico. Estaba mordiéndose el labio divertido, pero se asustó un poco cuando vio que ella había reaccionado.

—No me toques, ¿sí? Nunca. O sino te pasará lo mismo que a la chica Black. Peor. ¿Comprendes?

Lo miró por unos segundos y siguió con su camino. Ese chico le recordaba a un mortífago que había conocido una vez. Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Cómo había odiado con su vida ése encuentro: el hombre había tratado de violarla. Suspiró mientras sostenía el libro con más fuerza. Giró levemente su cabeza hacia un costado: nadie la seguía. Eso era bueno, Riddle no se había enojado.

—¿Voy a buscarla? —preguntó Avery mientras le daba los libros a Riddle, que los colocaba en su mochila.

—No. Largo.

Siguió caminando ahora solo a las mazmorras. Estaba algo intrigado por las reacciones de Hermione. Primero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hechizos no verbales. Él apenas sabía controlar un par, y Granger demostraba unos en público. Dos, exactamente, y no sabía cuáles eran. Eso lo frustraba mucho: no podía haber una persona que supiera más que él. No. No debía haber ninguna. Y más si era una persona de su edad, y aún peor si era una mujer.

También recordaba ver en sus ojos un tinte divertido, mientras tenía a Black suspendida en el aire. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo mientras torturaba a sus súbditos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba sus pasos resonar por las mazmorras. Siempre estaban vacías, era como si nadie quisiera estar allí.

Y la reacción que había tenido con Mulciber. Bueno, por lo menos la chica se defendía y no se dejaba toquetear. No le caía bien Mulciber, pero él le era fiel y eso era lo único que quería.

Había dejado pasar lo de los libros. ¿Podría considerar su oferta? No tendría que sacarle más. Fácilmente podría robarle uno o dos sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Con su consentimiento estaría bien?

Llegado al cuadro de Wendelin pronunció la contraseña. Ella la aceptó y no dijo nada más.

Entró y se dirigió directo a su habitación. Se detuvo repentinamente.

¿Dónde estaba su papel?

Se sacó la mochila del hombro y comenzó a registrarla, los libros y cuadernos. Pergaminos. Todo, y no lo encontraba. ¡Estaba en el libro que había recogido Granger!

La maldijo internamente mientras se frotaba su sien con una mano. Se sentó en el sofá que había frente al fuego y apoyó su mochila en la pequeña mesa que había frente a el. Ordenó todas las cosas mientras analizaba la situación.

Granger no se daría cuenta de que tenía en sus manos un papel que decía todos los lugares que había registrado. No, no se daría cuenta. Sólo habían nombres de lugares del castillo tachados, nada más que eso. Suspiró. Esperaba que ella no perdiera ese pedazo de pergamino. Le quedaban pocos lugares por revisar, ¡y se le perdía el papel!

Maldito fuera él y su estupidez. Tenía que conseguir ése papel a toda costa.

.

Quería agradecer mucho pero muchísisisisisiisismo a las personas que comentan y me dan su apoyo. Me hacen sentir muy bien, de en serio. Ver como aumentan los seguidores me encanta :D

Gracias por todos sus reviews, por colocar la historia en favoritos y por seguir la historia.

Hacen mi vida más Happy :D

Jejeje, lo siento, usualmente no les doy mucho las gracias pero aquí está la recompensa de ustedes: actualizar más rápido.

Digo que dejaré algo... en STOP la otra historia que estoy escribiendo (Alguien a quien solía conocer). Ésa como que la actualizaré muy de vez en cuando.

¿Una canción? Valshe- Myself. ¿La relacionarán con la historia?

Chao :B


	10. La noche sería más corta para los dos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no le pertenece a mi imaginación, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego y me invento un par de cositas con sus maravillosos personajes.

Capítulo X- La noche sería más corta para los dos.

.

Tom observó nuevamente la chica que estaba rondando por los invernaderos. Estaba acompañada por Toby, como lo había estado el resto del día. Sólo se habían separado en Transformaciones, ya que no compartían ésa clase con Gryffindor.

Aún seguía algo nervioso. Esperaba a que Hermione se encontrara sola, así le podría arrebatar la hoja: pero la maldita siempre andaba con alguien. O con Black y Dolohov, o con Cooper. Y Cooper solía estar acompañado de algunos chicos más.

Simplemente genial.

Aunque obviamente no expresaba su incomodidad con las demás personas. Avery se acercó a él lentamente y se posicionó a su lado.

—¿Le preocupa la chica nueva, señor?

Avery lo miró de reojo. No le caía muy bien aquella niña: ése día se había expresado realmente mal con su amo. Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así. Tendría que pagarlo, de éso se ocuparía él. Sonrió.

—Me ocuparé de ella.

Tom frunció el ceño levemente mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Estaba despejado y pronto comenzaría el atardecer.

—Si quiero que hagas algo te lo diré. No te entrometas más, espero no volver a repetirlo.

Tragó grueso mientras apartaba la vista de Hermione y se iba de ése lugar. ¿Cuántas veces su amo le había dicho ésas palabras? _No te entrometas más_. Avery sólo quería lo mejor para su amo.

Ésa chica no iba a ser nada bueno: lo presentía.

Hermione rió ante un comentario de Toby. Le decía que una vez casi le había atrapado una Tentácula venenosa, allí en el invernadero tres.

Estaban esperando a que llegara el profesor de Herbología, pasaban los minutos y seguía sin aparecer. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse: sentía la mirada de Voldemort sobre ella y éso no le hacía nada bien. Había estado observándola desde luego del encuentro que habían tenido, ¿había hecho algo mal?

—¡Hey! ¡Escuchen todos!

Hermione reconoció a Algie Longbottom: estaba parado en la puerta del invernadero. Algunos lo miraron mientras que otros simplemente lo ignoraron: se preguntó por qué estaba allí, él no era de cuarto año.

—El profesor ha tenido un accidente con una Tentácula venenosa —algunos emitieron un gemido de preocupación, otros mantenían indiferencia y la mayoría festejaba—. No podrá asistir a clases. Tendrán éste tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieran.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a irse todos al mismo tiempo. Hermione miró a Toby de reojo.

—Es algo raro, ¿no? Me suele suceder.

Hermione comprendió que era lo que él le había dicho anteriormente. Una Tentácula venenosa había intentado atacarlo una vez. Y luego iba un prefecto a avisar que el profesor había sido atacado por una de ésas plantas.

Bueno, era medio extraño, pero a ella también le sucedían ése tipo de cosas por casualidad. Como si "predijera el futuro" sin darse cuenta.

—Entonces —dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al castillo. Hermione lo siguió, lo notaba un poco más nervioso—. Tengo que ir a la torre de Gryffindor, ¿quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar?

Él sabía que ella le diría que no, pero prefería ser algo considerado...

Hermione vio hacia atrás y no vio ni a Riddle ni a nadie más. Ya habían entrado al colegio, no habían alumnos ya que la mayoría debía estar en clase, al contrario de ellos.

—Iré a la biblioteca un rato —se ajustó la mochila en el hombro—. La torre Gryffindor está en el otro extremo. Nos vemos luego.

Dobló en una esquina sin despedirse.

—¡Me gustaría saber por qué sabes dónde queda la torre!

Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Toby. Sonrió levemente mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus pasos, había vivido casi siete años allí. Conocía un poco el camino.

El camino a la biblioteca fue algo silencioso. Hermione no pensaba en Riddle, tampoco en Toby. Pensaba en los libros: tendría que acomodar los de su habitación. Aunque ése día le hubiese dicho a Voldemort que se los pidiera, dudaba mucho, mucho de que hiciera éso.

Entró a la biblioteca intentando hacer el menor ruido. Luego miró el lugar: el mismo de su tiempo. El lugar seguía teniendo esa aura de tranquilidad que le gustaba. Aprovecharía en terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones que le había dado Dumbledore, solo a ella. Quería evaluar algunos de sus conocimientos. Según él algunos profesores más harían éso.

—¿Eres nueva? —Hermione observó a la persona que le había hablado. Supuso que era un profesor, ya que vestía una túnica diferente al traje escolar. A parte de éso él era muy joven y guapo, pensó—. Reconozco a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

—Hermione Granger.

Ella avanzó unos pasos, pero no hacia el lugar donde estaba el hombre, sino hacia una de las estanterías. Sonrió mientras leía los títulos de los tomos. Aún seguía siendo la sección de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Pariente de Hector Dagworth-Granger?

Hermione lo observó: tenía un libro en la mano que acababa de cerrar. El color de su pelo era parecido al de Toby, lo llevaba también corto. ¿Qué le tenía que contestar? El hombre del que hablaban había muerto hacía tiempo.

—Podría... decirse —tras unos segundos volvió su mirada hacia él—. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Vincent Pince. ¿Qué libro está buscando? Puedo ayudarla, si quiere.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento. Hora de aparentar.

—Quiero conocer un poco la biblioteca, ya sabe, lo general. ¿Puede guiarme?

El profesor la miró detenidamente mientras pensaba. Generalmente las estudiantes le decían éso por... "otros" motivos. Él no quería relacionarse con ninguna mujer, y menos con una niña: pero como no vio ninguna seña de adolescente hormonal en Hermione quiso acompañarla.

Y, mientras comenzaban a caminar entre las estanterías, Hermione pensaba que había sido bueno que el hombre la guiara. Habían ciertas secciones que estaban cambiadas. Otras que eran más amplias, mientras que algunas más chicas. Memorizaba cada estantería y los tipos de libros que habían allí. Hasta hacía algunas preguntas, que Vincent con gusto les respondía.

—Y aquí Transformaciones. Supongo que quieres hacer tu tarea.

Hermione miró detrás de su profesor segundo después de que le dijera éso. Riddle. Sintió una punzada de miedo, pero volvió su vista a Vincent. Pero ¡cómo no! Riddle se plantaba a su lado.

—Profesor Vincent, hace mucho que no lo veía. ¿Le estaba dando un Tour por la biblioteca a Hermione?

Vincent contestó afirmativamente. El alumno que siempre iba a la biblioteca era no necesariamente el más "bonito". Algunas veces veía actitudes muy extrañas en aquél chico. Y Hermione pensaba en lo horrible que se escuchaba su nombre en los labios de Riddle. No sabía si lo había oído una vez el el orfanato. Pero, ¡vaya que prefería que la llamara Granger!

El profesor con un pequeño saludo se despidió. A Hermione la sonrisa de Voldemort le parecía también algo asquerosa: sin sentimientos. Lo que se podía esperar de él.

—Granger —la miró por unos segundos, borrando de su cara todas las expresiones que antes le expresaba a Vincent—. Necesito que me prestes el libro de antes. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

A pesar de sentir algo de miedo, igual o más que antes, se dirigió a la mesa en donde había dejado su mochila. De allí sacó el libro que le había quitado hacía unas horas: se lo entregó en mano.

En el mismo instante Tom lo abrió y comenzó a ojearlo, rápido. Hermione intentó actuar lo más normalmente posible, yendo a buscar el libro que necesitaba. Se estimulaba a sí misma diciéndose que en la biblioteca de ése tiempo habían muchos libros que no había leído en su vida.

—¿Dónde está?

Hermione apretó con fuerza el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. _Tranquila, tranquila_. Riddle pasó la vista de las páginas a Hermione.

—¿Dónde está el papel?

Tragó grueso mientras se preguntaba de qué papel estaba hablando. Voldemort estaba algo descontento, y ella tenía la culpa. ¡No había visto ningún papel!

—En el libro no había nada, Riddle. _Nada_.

Intentó ser específica. Deseaba que alguien los interrumpiera y que Riddle dejara de molestarla: pero no, la biblioteca siempre estaba vacía, en un tiempo o el otro. Hermione dudó un poco, pero tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar el tal papel. Lo cerró y dejó sobre la mesa, para luego tomar su mochila. La vació toda y no vio nada raro.

Riddle seguía acosándola con la mirada. No quiso preguntar si era muy importante. Porque ése papel era del que Alphard le había hablado, ¿Y si lo había tirado? Estaría en graves problemas.

Tomó su mochila mientras se la llevaba al hombro rápidamente.

—Ya sé dónde está. Espérame.

—Te acompaño.

Hermione siguió caminando. ¿Idea de dónde podía estar Alphard? No, no tenía ninguna idea. No le agradaba para nada que Riddle fuera con ella, ¿habría un hombre capaz de ponerla tan nerviosa?

Vincent vio pasar a los dos chicos algo apresurados. Hermione parecía concentrada en otra cosa. Pero él se fijó más en Tom: él estaba caminando detrás de ella. Era bibliotecario desde hacía años, conocía al chico desde su primer año. Todos los días sin excepción iba a la biblioteca. No se relacionaba con muchas personas: siempre lo veía con su escuadrón. Que se interesara por una mujer no era de lo más común... Pero podía suceder.

Suspiró mientras volvía la vista a su libro. La adolescencia, la edad para enamorarse por primera vez, ¿no era así?

—¿Dónde nos dirigimos?

Hermione siguió caminando por los pasillos desiertos. Había posibilidad de que Alphard estuviese en su Sala Común, y había posibilidad de que estuviera en otra parte del _pequeño_ castillo.

—Alphard. La tiene él.

Tom se detuvo y la tomó de la muñeca fuertemente. Hermione evitó sacar su varita o alguna reacción de ésas que debería tener. No lo agredía principalmente por el miedo. Pero el sentir contacto físico con Riddle era, en una palabra, horrible.

—Que aparezca.

Y sin decir más, la soltó y desapareció por un pasillo.

.

Hermione seguía caminando, sin rumbo claro. No sabía la contraseña de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y no quería preguntarle a ninguna persona. Seguramente pensarían que ella era una tonta. Y además, en ése horario solo estaban los chicos de cuarto año.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras salía a tomar aire. Se sentó en un banco que había pegado a la pared y revisó su mochila. ¿Y si se había equivocado y estaba allí el condenado papelito? Quizá Alphard lo había metido en su mochila, o también podía ser que él le había preguntado por otro papelito, uno que no era de Riddle...

Sí, claro, hasta ella misma se creía sus mentiras. Miró hacia un árbol lejano y pudo ver una figura, recostada con la espalda en el tronco.

—¡Antonin!

Caminó rápido en dirección hacia él: tampoco quería parecer desesperada. Él pasó la vista de su libro hacia Hermione, no sabía decir si estaba contenta, triste o normal.

—Antonin, ¿dónde está Alphard?

Él volvió su vista al libro.

—No lo sé. Me dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas —tras unos segundos la observó y prosiguió—. ¿Por qué?

Hermione pensaba en lo horrible que era éso. Si no encontraba a Alphard en ése momento había mucha posibilidad de no ver el papel de Voldemort. ¿Y si no lo encontraba? Bueno...

—Nada importante, ¿recuerdas que hoy me preguntó sobre una hoja? —él asintió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado—. La necesito —suspiró.

Antonin dejó el libro a su lado y la siguió observando. Parecía algo tensa: igual a como había ingresado al Gran Comedor ésa tarde. Y raramente, luego de estar con Cooper se ponía así. ¿Le habría hecho algo?

Lo más lógico era que no le hubiera hecho nada, ya que ella sabía defenderse. Bueno, ni él reaccionaba tan rápido como Hermione para sacar la varita. Era algo raro de verlo en alguien. Podía jurar que si Riddle no tuviera a todos sus lacayos alrededor de él, reaccionaría de la misma manera que ella.

Le pareció muy mala comparación igualmente.

—Creo que aún no tiró el papel ése.

Hermione lo observó algo desconcertada. Ya lo daba por perdido, de hecho se estaba imaginando la reacción que Voldemort tendría esa noche.

—¿Estás _seguro_? —el asintió varias veces. Había visto a Alphard con el papel, lo había mirado varias veces. Antonin había tenido muchas ganas de ver qué era, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Y en ese momento, que Hermione reclamaba el papel, moría por saber qué contenía.

—Y... —tragó grueso mientras seguía con la vista un pájaro en el cielo—. ¿Qué tenía?

—No lo sé, es de Riddle —contestó al instante. Tampoco era para esconderlo, creía ella—. Me lo está reclamando.

Hermione se levantó mientras recogía su mochila del suelo. Miró el castillo: le había dado las repentinas ganas de visitar a Tonks y Remus. Tenía una duda sobre el papel. Gracias a Antonin que le había preguntado sobre él.

—Te veo en la cena, Antonin. Y si ves a Alphard dile que por su vida no tire el papel, saben como es Riddle.

Antonin asintió para sí mismo. Hermione seguía postulando posibilidades sobre qué contenía el papel. Se adentró en el pasillo: el pedazo de pergamino era algo importante. Para Voldemort, ¿qué era lo más importante?

La Cámara de los Secretos. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras subía apresurada una de las muchas escaleras. No podría evitar leer el papel una vez en sus manos, pero, ¿qué tendría que hacer?

Claro Riddle, yo sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿te llevo?

Sí, claro. Pero una cosa era verdad allí: tendría que elegir el bando. No podía estar perdida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía ser la enemiga o la aliada de Voldemort?

Tener la marca de los Mortífagos no le hacía nada de gracia, y en el bando de los buenos ya tenía mucha práctica. Ésa vez les dejaría todo a Remus y Tonks.

Ellos elegirían donde debería estar. Y tenía que ser en ése mismo momento.

Recordó el camino que había hecho con el abuelo de Neville, el prefecto de Gryffindor. ¡Lo había visto con la abuela de Neville! Éso la alegraba mucho, al menos no había interferido en éso. Se preguntó también otras cosas, como si los Dolohov estarían con Voldemort o no. Así como los Black (al menos Alphard, no sabía si él había sido Mortífago o no).

Pero obviamente, Hermione quería que estuvieran del lado de los buenos. Tragó grueso. ¿Y si debía convertirse en "Mortífaga"?

Llegó a la puerta del despacho de sus amigos y tocó varias veces. Estaba ansiosa, sí. La carcomía por dentro. ¿Mala, buena, neutral quizá?

—¿Hermione? ¿Te rateaste? —Tonks la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Oh Dios, ¡Remus, Remus, Hermione se rateó!

—Shhh, ¡Tonks! Sabes que no es así —pasó hacia dentro del despacho—. El profesor se lastimó con una Tentácula Venenosa —recordaba la anécdota de Toby.

—Bueno, quería saber qué se sentía decir éso —frunció un poco el ceño—. Deberías ser más divertida Hermione. ¡Disfruta! O... ¿Acaso Voldemort te contagió de su soledad?

Ambas se sentaron en unos sofás que habían allí. Remus se había acomodado mejor en su silla frente al escritorio, estaba tomando café. Le ofreció amablemente a Hermione, que aceptó.

Tonks miró a Hermione detenidamente mientras sorbía su delicioso café con mucho azúcar, bien dulzón.

—Bien, ahora explíquenos a qué se debe su visita, señorita Granger —dijo Tonks en un tono parecido al de Snape. Los tres rieron levemente.

—Voy al grano. Voldemort me sacó un libro, yo me dí cuenta de que lo tenía y se lo saqué. Ahora él me dice que adentro había un papelito. Y ése papelito lo tiene Alphard —Hermione suspiró, Creía que no hacía falta explicar quién era Alphard; Tonks ya lo sabía y se lo dijo a Remus—. Es importante, y creo que trata acerca de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Y ahora empieza lo serio... —Remus miró a Hermione. Sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, lo podía ver en su mirada...

—¿Mortífaga, la buena o la neutra? —Tonks comenzó a pensarlo en serio—. Nuestro plan aquí es hacer que Voldemort cambie su opinión, lograr que no hayan más guerras. Creo que siendo su enemiga, no lograrás mucho. O sea, tendrá más ganas de matar, ¿es bueno? No.

—Y éso deja la posibilidad de Mortífaga, o de que seas neutral.

—¿Qué opinas, Remus? —preguntó Hermione. Intentaba dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos o ideas. Eso no debía interferir con el "trabajo".

Remus sorbió su café nuevamente. Por supuesto que a él no le gustaría ver a su amiga torturando gente o cosas por el estilo. Para nada.

—Creo que por lo pronto, deberías ser neutral. Aunque creo que terminarás yendo hacia al lado de... bueno, de él.

Hermione asintió pesadamente. No podía ser tan malo. Voldemort no era tan malo en aquélla época.

—Lo que me preocupa es la Cámara —agregó Tonks—. ¿No la podemos hechizar para que él no entre? Que se posponga por cierto tiempo...

Remus asintió: era una muy buena idea. Éso debería calmar a Riddle, o por el contrario, exaltarlo más.

—¿Y si ya la encontró? —Hermione no sabía qué pensar.

—Confiemos, confiemos en que no la encontró. Vayamos pensando, ¿algún hechizo útil? ¿O tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore?

Remus y Hermione se miraron y luego rieron.

.

Alphard miró a la chica que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor: apretó el papel en su bolsillo. Antonin, a su lado derecho en la mesa de Slytherin, le había dicho que Hermione necesitaba ese papel.

Ella sonrió levemente a lo lejos, Alphard se lo devolvió. No sabía de qué se trataba el papel. Solo habían localizaciones, la mayoría tachadas. Séptimo piso, Sexto piso...

—Alphard, Antonin —se sentó al lado del pariente de Sirius, mirándolo expectante.

—Aquí tienes.

Le dio el papel y ella le sonrió. Pronto comenzó a examinarlo por debajo de la mesa, sin prestar atención a las miradas de Alphard o Antonin, o quizá a la disimulada de Riddle. Tuvo el impulso de mirarlo y tragó grueso al cruzar su mirada: guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

Había estado hablando con Remus y Tonks todo ése tiempo. Más de banalidades que de la Cámara de los Secretos. Suspiró mientras miraba al director Dippet, con su larga barba blanca. Le recordó mucho a Dumbledore, pero él tenía una barba marrón corta. Lo miró.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que él también lo estaba haciendo, disimuladamente. Bajó la mirada a la mesa.

Riddle. Dumbledore.

Se frotó un ojo mientras pensaba. Dumbledore la había elegido a ella para salvar a Riddle. Ni Tonks ni Remus. Ella. Y todo lo que hacía Dumbledore, todo tenía su lógica. Tendría que encontrarla.

Sí...

.

—Wendelin. ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que te iba a ver en el castillo...

Hermione seguía sosteniendo el papel con fuerza, dentro de su bolsillo. Era una de las primeras que había salido: planeaba dejar la "cosa" en la habitación de Riddle e irse. Claro que tenía que darle un vistazo primero, no lo había hecho en los pasillos por si acaso.

Tampoco a Riddle le haría mucha gracia que alguien estuviera entrometiéndose entre sus cosas. Como tampoco a ella le gustaría: podía comprenderlo.

Pero, ¿quién había dejado el pergamino en su libro? Él. Y bueno, ahí ella tenía la culpa de todo...

—¡Hermione!

—¿Hermione?

Wendelin la siguió observando, de distinta manera. Para contestar "Hermione" debía de estar muy distraída.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Riddle. Molestia. ¿Te suenen ésas palabras?

Wendelin rió levemente, ella no lo creía tan así, pero le era muy divertido verla con ésa actitud. El chico le parecía de lo más interesante.

Hermione pronto entró a sus aposentos, dejando la mochila en el sillón que había allí. La charla con Wendelin la había hecho sentir algo más contenta. No era muy "wow" pero la había distraído de pensar en Dumbledore y sus planes macabros.

Se sentó al lado de su mochila y sacó el papel. Bueno, era más grande de lo que esperaba y no estaba muy arrugado.

Comenzó a leer detenidamente. Lugares de castillo tachados, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a "segundo piso".

—No la ha encontrado... —sonrió levemente.

Hermione sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello. Que fuera Wendelin, o la chica de los bombones...

—¿Qué no he encontrado?

Tom sonrió levemente ante la reacción de la chica. Hermione siguió mirando el papel como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente, solo que mucho más tensa. Tener a Voldemort cerca, no.

Él fue reincorporándose lentamente. Estaba algo frustrado con la chica, así que planeaba disfrutar un poco. Pasó a un lado del sofá y se sentó junto a Hermione, lo más cerca posible que podía, pese a que a él no le gustaba el contacto. Quedó justo en la esquina.

—Dime —apoyó el codo izquierdo en el respaldo, moviendo con un dedo los rulos de Hermione. Ella seguía igual de tiesa—. ¿Qué no he encontrado?

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Ya había decidido qué iba a ser. Una chica neutral que tendía a ser Mortífaga. ¿Decirle que estaba buscando la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Era apropiado?

—Mírame.

Bien, tendría que mirarlo, no habían muchas opciones. Sentía el leve cosquilleo en su cabello -que sin poder evitarlo le gustaba-, y éso la hacía sentir peor.

—Entonces —le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Él no era el único que estaba disfrutando de la situación, aunque ninguno de los dos dijera algo acerca de ello—. Repetiré la pregunta por última vez.

—No uses Legeremancia.

Tom sonrió. La mano con la que le estaba acariciando el cabello pasó a uno de sus hombros. Luego tiró de ella para que solo quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

Y Hermione se preguntaba por qué mierda no lo paraba. Ahora tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Riddle. Era cómodo pero... ¡Que no era cómodo! ¿Cómo podía ser cómodo? Él era _Lord Voldemort_.

—Riddle, suéltame ya.

—Aún quiero saber cómo es que conoces éso. Y sabes hacerlo. Dímelo, ¿cómo?

Hermione suspiró. Sí, estaba utilizando una táctica de niños: me lo dices y te dejo salir. No podía verle ni la cara, pero sentía los brazos rodeando su cintura con fuerza. Y por sobre todo y lo que más le alarmaba: podía sentir su calor.

—Tuve que aprender por... obligación. Mis padres querían que estuviera bien instruida, que me supiera proteger ante todo.

Tom pensó en éso unos segundos, aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien. Lo distraía -mucho- que Hermione estuviera tan cerca. Bueno, él lo había iniciado, y mientras más tiempo estaba en ésa posición más estúpido se volvía. Hermione se movió un poco en sus brazos, estaba en una posición incómoda. Tenía la boca de Riddle a centímetros de su oreja, al igual que él los de ella. Se sonrojó levemente, ¡suerte que no podía verla!

—La... —Hermione tragó grueso ante lo que iba a decir. Que Tonks y Remus la perdonaran—. La Cámara de los Secretos. Estás buscando éso, Riddle.

Voldemort se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Luego, lentamente, la separó de ella solo para observarla, y muy de cerca. No estaba usando Legeremancia ni nada por el estilo. Solo la observaba.

—Bingo —sonrió levemente mientras analizaba las facciones de la chica. Pecas, no las había visto antes.

—¿Listo?

Riddle seguía entretenido con el cabello de ella: era tan suave. Además de que tenía el mismo perfume que una vez había sentido en sus almohadas. Ésa vez le había costado dormirse.

Pero estaba seguro de que no podría dormir, no ése día. Tendría todo su aroma impregnado...

—No. ¿Cómo es que sabes éso?

El tiempo siempre se pasaba más rápido con alguien. La noche sería más corta para los dos.

.

Hola :)

Esto lo escribo antes de escribir el capítulo. Es para aclarar unas dudas de los reviews.

Susan-black7: Me preguntas por qué no le pareció raro. Pues era un pensamiento que ella tenía. Creo que tienes razón, algunas veces lo uso para recalcar cosas en una frase (en un diálogo), mientras que otras veces los uso como _pensamientos_. Creo que te darás cuenta por las situaciones, pero ahí no se lo dijo (si se lo hubiera dicho creo que ya estaría medio muerta).

Love and Dead: ¡El error que he cometido! ¡Lo siento a todos! Gracias por darte cuenta del error, tendré que recordar siempre que Hermione es de SLYTHERIN.

.

Aquí, ya terminé el fic. Creo que más de uno lo esperaba C:

Me he tardado más de lo normal con el cap, así que pido disculpas a todos. Intentaré de que el próximo no me cueste tanto. La mitad lo terminé en unas cuatro horas creo.

¿Recomendación musical? Natalia Kills - Wonderland. Hace rato que conocía ésa canción y siempre me gustó, y decidí buscar qué significaba.

Acá estoy con mi gato Alphard :3 (que sí, he adquirido un gato hace como un mes y medio, ¡realmente bonito! Es macho. Lo que pasa es que tengo una gata antipática, así que no viene mal un gatito mimoso. Tener rasguños no le hace gracia a nadie ._.


End file.
